Now and Then by troublefollows1017
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Agora, ela não consegue se lembrar. Ele não pode esquecer ou deixar de lado. Antes, ela se apaixonou rápido e forte. Ele também. O coração pode se lembrar do que a mente se esqueceu? Edward só pode esperar.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: "Now and Then"**

**Título Traduzido: "Antes e Depois"**

**Autora: ****troublefollows1**

**Tradutoras: **Ingrid, Leili Pattz, Marcela Rodrigues e Irene Maceió

**Beta: **Ana Paula Pascuim

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Agora, ela não consegue se lembrar. Ele não pode esquecer ou deixar de lado. Antes, ela se apaixonou rápido e forte. Ele também. O coração pode se lembrar do que a mente se esqueceu? Edward só pode esperar._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Depois**

_Tradutora: Marcela Rodrigues_

Minha nuca está lisa de suor. O calor dessa boate faz minha blusa grudar em minha pele. Eu terminei minha cerveja, mas isso não faz nada para saciar minha sede ou ajudar a aliviar a tensão dos meus ombros. A música incomoda meus ouvidos. Está muito barulhento e o som do baixo está muito alto. Eu posso sentir isso no meu peito e dentro da minha cabeça, como se isso estivesse batendo meu cérebro contra meu crânio. Eu sei tudo sobre cérebros e crânios, e eles dois se colidindo.

Mais do que eu gostaria de saber.

Eu a vejo. Está escuro e barulhento, mas eu a vejo. Ela sempre tem sido minha luz na escuridão. Ela não deveria estar aqui. O vinco entre suas sobrancelhas me diz que ela está com enxaqueca. Suas "amigas" não parecem ter notado. Eu _notei_. Eu também notei o cara com uma blusa de botão preta e jeans descolado. Suas mangas estavam arregaçadas para poder exibir seus antebraços e seu relógio caro. Seu cabelo é muito comprido e seus dentes muito brancos. Eu posso vê-los se destacando pra caralho por toda parte.

Ele e seus amigos infiltraram-se na mesa dela na área VIP. Ela está tolerando ele e a sua atenção, mas não está interessada. Eu posso dizer pelo jeito que ela não mantém contato visual e porque ela tem que se forçar a sorrir educadamente. Eu sei como é quando ela realmente sorri. As maçãs do seu rosto tornam-se muito mais beijáveis. Ela me disse uma vez que pensar em mim a faz sorrir. Isso parece a milhões de anos atrás e apenas ontem. E de repente, eu preciso de outra bebida.

Eu desencostei da parede e pedi alguma coisa mais forte do que cerveja. Duplo. Eu precisava de alguma coisa para anestesiar a dor que estava começando no meu peito e irradiava para outras partes do meu corpo. Meu coração foi partido e continuo com essa dor ardente em minhas veias. Você pensaria que eu estaria acostumado com isso agora já que ela é minha constante companheira, mas de algum modo essa merda passa. Ela aumenta e diminui, mas nunca vai embora. E isso sempre me atinge mais forte quando eu sei que ela precisa de mim e não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

Meu celular vibra no meu bolso. Provavelmente é Jasper. Ele não demorou a descobrir que eu não estava onde disse que estaria. Isso significa que ele sabe que eu estou aqui e ele veio me buscar. Dentes Brancos lhe entrega uma bebida e ela tenta movê-la para longe, mas ele insiste. Ela não deveria estar bebendo, mas não tem ninguém aqui para cuidar dela. Ninguém além de mim, e eu tenho que ficar parado. Se não, eu farei alguma coisa estúpida como eu fiz em Cincinnati. Jasper nunca irá me perdoar se eu repetir a de Cincinnati.

Eu posso olhar, mas não posso tocar. Eu tentei dizer a mim mesmo que ela é uma aparição, um fantasma da garota que eu amava. Eu não posso entender isso nem se eu tentasse. Às vezes funcionava. Outras vezes, nem tento. Ela não é um fantasma. Ela está viva, vivendo e respirando. Seu coração bate, sua pele é macia e quente. Eu não precisei colocá-la no chão frio e duro. Eu deveria ser grato. O fato de que ela ainda existe é uma bênção. Viva mas não inteira. E suas partes perdidas me deixam partido também.

Dentes Brancos inclina-se e sussurra alguma coisa na orelha dela. Ela não tem ideia do que ele disse. Ela finge e ri, mas eu sei que ela não o ouviu. Ela mal pode ouvir por aquela orelha quando está em um quarto silencioso. Essa boate é muito barulhenta, ela não pode ouvir merda nenhuma. Os médicos não têm certeza se ela vai algum dia vai recuperar isso. Tem muita coisa que eles não têm certeza se ela vai recuperar. Coisas que eu desejo que ela nunca tivesse perdido em primeiro lugar.

Ele permanece em seu espaço pessoal e envolve suas mãos com as delas. Ele a puxa do seu assento, a lembrando de pegar sua bebida. Muito tenso, eu impacientemente espero que Jasper chegue aqui antes que eu exploda. Ela sorri e toma um gole da mistura colorida provavelmente muito forte e cheia da intenção maliciosa dele. Suas mãos estão nos quadris dela enquanto ele tenta fazê-la balançar no ritmo da música com ele. Suas "amigas" estavam muito ocupadas aproveitando a atenção dos amigos dele para notar ou se importar que ela esteja desconfortável. Eles amam o que ela pode fazer por eles. Os lugares que ela pode levá-los, as pessoas que ela pode atrair por causa de quem ela é. Elas não são nada, além de vadias por atenção que costumavam deixá-la doente. Ela costumava vê-las por quem elas realmente eram. Agora, ela não vê mais ninguém claramente. Especialmente ela mesma.

Meu celular toca de novo e de novo. Ele esta irritado. Eu tenho certeza que Jasper me deixou algumas mensagens de voz e de texto bem interessantes. Eu me mexo para assim conseguir vê-la e ver a porta da frente para quando ele chegar aqui. Talvez ela ceda à dor de cabeça e volte para o hotel antes que ele apareça. Eu só posso desejar.

Mão Boba Com Dentes Brancos fica com as mãos mais soltas. Ele está puxando ela para mais perto. Ela ri para disfarçar o desconforto, balançando a cabeça enquanto ele tenta levá-la para a pista de dança. Ela não dança. Não em um palco e definitivamente não em uma boate. É uma regra. Uma regra que ela quebrou somente para mim, sozinhos no nosso quarto, bêbados de muito vinho e do amor que era muito grande. Bem, muito grande para mim. Ainda é.

Minhas mãos estão tremulas e não vão parar mesmo se eu implorar. Imagens de crânios quebrados e sangue cor de rosa enchem minha cabeça. Eu posso fazer muito estrago em pouco tempo. Eu provavelmente poderia estar dentro de um táxi antes de Jasper chegar aqui. Provavelmente não. Ele estaria aqui a qualquer segundo. Meu celular já não vibrava fazia uns minutos e o hotel não era muito longe. Ele vai chutar minha bunda ou pelo menos vai tentar. Eu faço a vida dele ser mais difícil. Foi isso o que ele me disse há algumas semanas. Eu ri da sua cara porque ele não sabe porra nenhuma sobre a vida ser difícil. Ele não sabe e eu espero que ele nunca saiba. A vida me chutou nas bolas e eu ainda estou de joelhos, curvado, tentado recuperar o fôlego. Eu não sei se eu vou respirar direito novamente. Não sem ela.

Dentes Brancos vai perder dentes antes de a noite acabar. Suas mãos fodidas estão totalmente sobre ela. Ele toca o rosto dela, seu cabelo. Ele corre seus dedos para ao longo do braço dela, segura sua mão. Um dedo toca seus lábios. Esse é o primeiro que eu irei quebrar.

Eu não posso aguentar mais isso. Há uma maneira infalível de levá-la de volta para o hotel. Eu tirei meu celular e digitei minha mensagem – _Parece que você precisa se livrar de algumas dores de cabeça._

Ela puxa seu celular do bolso da frente. Ela lê a mensagem antes de avaliar o local. Ela não me verá, mas ela está procurando. Pânico e preocupação ultrapassam seu lindo rosto. Ela me odeia e me ama. Ela costumava me amar tanto quanto eu a amo, por isso eu sei que está lá dentro. Eu acho que ela quer que eu a vigie. Existe uma parte dela que sabe o que nós somos. Está profundamente enterrado em algum lugar. Algum dia eu vou conseguir isso. Se eu for paciente o suficiente, ela voltará para mim.

Ela responde a mensagem e eu sinto meu celular vibrar no meu bolso. Ela sussurra algo para uma de suas "amigas". Elas vão e voltam até que todas as garotas concordam em ir embora. Ela ainda está procurando, aquela linda cabecinha movendo-se de um lado para o outro, seus grandes olhos castanhos mudam desse caminho para aquele. Hasndsy Mcteetherson* não quer que ela vá. Ele está puxando as alças do seu cinto. Sim, eu definitivamente quebrarei esse dedo primeiro.

_*Hasndsy Mcteetherson: Aqui ele faz meio que uma mistura com as palavras mão boba e dentes, para ficar em um estilo americano de nome e sobrenome de uma pessoa._

Ela pega seu punho e pede para ele soltá-la. Ela esta indo embora e ele não pode impedi-la. Ela _tem_ que ir embora. Ela também não quer reviver Cincinnati. Movendo-se pela multidão com um propósito, ela faz seu caminho para a saída justamente quando Jasper chega. Foda-se a minha sorte. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, ela mostra para ele a mensagem. Ele definitivamente vai chutar a minha bunda. Mas eu tenho outras coisas com o que me preocupar agora.

Eu faço o meu caminho até o piso principal. Corpos se contorcem ao som da música que está batendo em meus ouvidos. Todas essas pessoas procurando por alguma coisa – conforto, distração, atenção, sexo, amor. Eu achei eles há um ano, na mulher que acabou de sair. Meu sangue ferve. Ele corre, ele flui através de mim com uma fúria que eu não posso controlar. Eu gasto tanto tempo tentado ser bom. Eu exerço tanta energia mantendo-me na linha. Eu raramente cedo para a dor e a raiva, mas às vezes a raiva me consome.

Eu estou _consumido_.

Então, agora eu sou o caçador e ele é a presa. E uma vez que ela saiu, o homem com os dentes e as mãos quer sair também. Ele acha que pode segui-la para o hotel. Ele acha que pode fazer seu caminho para a cama dela. Ele acha que pode ter um pedaço dela.

Ele esta _errado_.

Eu tenho a certeza que Jasper vai se perder no meio das coisas antes de eu fazer a minha jogada. Ele acha que vai me achar. Ele vai me achar quando eu estiver pronto para ele me achar. Prioridades primeiro. Batemos de ombros. Ele pede desculpas, eu não aceito. Eu quebro seu dedo. Eu quebro toda a sua maldita mão. Seus amigos veados fogem para pedir ajuda. Ele encontra uma coragem patética para lutar debaixo daquelas calças descoladas e daquele cabelo com gel. Seu punho bate na minha mandíbula, mas é preciso mais do que isso para me derrubar. Apenas uma pessoa me deixa de joelhos e ela pesa 50 quilos encharcada e não machucaria uma mosca. Eu sou rápido. O calcanhar da minha mão quebra o seu nariz, meu joelho racha uma costela quando ele dobra. Uma cabeçada o desorienta ainda mais e mais um soco e ele está cuspindo aqueles dentes excessivamente brancos no chão.

"Mantenha suas mãos fodidas longe da minha esposa" Eu digo enquanto ele cai de joelhos.

Eu vou embora antes que alguém venha para o seu resgate. Eu estou do lado de fora e o ar é frio e esfria minha pele úmida. Eu limpo dos nós dos meus dedos o sangue do bundão com a minha camisa. Eu estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo por manter o controle até ela ter ido embora. Eu estarei bem longe antes que os policiais cheguem aqui. Isso vai acabar melhor do que em Cincinnati. Eu puxo meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para Jasper sobre me encontrar de volta no hotel. Mas eu tenho que ler a sua mensagem primeiro. Suas palavras trazem de volta toda a dor que a raiva me permitiu ignorar.

_Você é a minha única dor de cabeça. Assine os papeis e me deixe em paz._

Como se assinando um pedaço de papel vá algum dia me libertar dela. Eu fiz meu juramento diante de Deus. Até que a morte nos separe. Eu não me esqueci dessa parte. Eu não posso esquecer-me de nenhuma.

Por que ela esqueceu?

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Surpresa! Mais uma fic angustiante da nossa querida autora de Fridays at Noon._

_Gente, essa fic me deixa com dor de barriga... sabe... de nervoso? Pois é._

_Será sempre assim... um capítulo do "Depois" narrado pelo Edward e em seguida um capítulo sobre o "Antes" narrado pela Bella._

_Essa fic tem 16 capítulos. 8 do Ed e 8 da Bella. Espero que gostem. Postaremos ela todas as sextas. Beijoss!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Antes**

_Tradutora: LeiliPattz_

"Eu não posso acreditar que você tem Edward Cullen abrindo para você." Rosalie parece tão animada como ela soa.

Eu reviro os olhos. "Eu não o levei a fazer qualquer coisa. Você sabe que eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre quem faz turnê comigo." Tenho pouco a dizer sobre qualquer coisa ultimamente. Eu sou Isabella Swan, a queridinha da América. Eu canto o que a gravadora e minha mãe querem que eu cante e a cada Top 40 das rádios isso toca em um loop infinito, até mesmo eu não suporto ouvir mais.

"Eu vou fazê-lo cair loucamente apaixonado por mim, se está tudo bem para você", diz Rose, tirando seu batom e aplicando uma nova camada.

"Por que eu tenho que estar bem com isso?"

"Porque eu estou destinada a quebrar o seu coração em milhões de pedaços e que poderia tornar isso difícil para você enquanto a turnê continua. Se ele está apaixonado por mim, ele pode te pedir ajuda para voltar comigo. Você vai recusar, é claro, porque você é leal a mim. Mas isso não significa que ele não vai continuar tentando. Isso poderia ser muito deprimente para ele. Ele vai escrever canções sobre mim e cantá-las durante seu show, esperando que eu vá mudar a minha mente."

Sua fantasia delirante me deixa preocupada com sua saúde mental. Minha irmã faz isso o tempo todo. Ela cria histórias complexas e ridículas em sua cabeça e, em seguida, fica decepcionada quando a vida não funciona dessa maneira. Como aquela em que minha gravadora percebe que ela é a estrela da família e a levam do backing vocal para a sensação do pop. Rose não tem ideia de quão baixo deixamos o volume de seu microfone. Sua capacidade de levar uma melodia não é boa. É claro que os computadores fazem coisas loucas e ela pode sincronizar os lábios com o melhor deles. Então, quem sabe?

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso. Ele é todo seu para o quebrar."

Ela me abraça. "Eu sabia que você ia entender. Vou andar por aí e ver se posso pegá-lo durante a sua passagem de som. Você quer vir?"

Minha mãe saiu, falando com alguém sobre algo da nossa lista do camarim não estar completa. Eles provavelmente esqueceram-se de escolher os M&M's marrons (coisa dela, não minha). Peguei o calor no mês passado em toda a blogosfera quando alguém vazou a lista que demos a MTV para o VMA. Felizmente, todo mundo gosta de mim e eu sou facilmente perdoada. Mesmo quando eu não realmente não tenho a culpa.

Eu decido que é provavelmente melhor que Rosalie tenha um acompanhante, por isso concordo com a oportunidade dele com ela. Eu nunca conheci Edward Cullen. Eu ouvi a sua música no rádio. É muito Jason Mraz encontrando Mumford and Sons com um lado de Van Morrison. Eu posso ter olhado por cima no Google e vi que ele toca violão e tem algumas tatuagens incrivelmente sexys em seus braços. Ele é a personificação da estrela torturada: olhos expressivos, cabelo desgrenhado e um sorriso malicioso que diz que ele transa o tempo todo. Eu não sei como ele se encaixa com o meu demográfico, exceto que eu tenho certeza que todas as meninas fantasiam sobre ele como minha irmã aparentemente faz.

Ela está voando através do corredor em sua missão de eventual desgosto quando dois caras viram a esquina. Um deles é definitivamente o cara que estamos procurando, Rose quase atropela o outro cara.

"Whoa, calma", ele diz, segurando-a pelos ombros. "Devagar, querida. Onde está o maldito fogo?"

"Isabella Swan," Edward Cullen diz o meu nome como se fosse uma oração. Eu não tenho certeza se estou respirando mais. Tudo o que posso pensar é – ele sabe quem eu sou. É claro que ele sabe quem eu sou. Eu sou tão estúpida às vezes, mas essa coisa de fama nunca vem fácil para mim.

"Bella", eu sussurro a forma correta.

"E Rosalie Swan." Minha irmã caminha na minha frente. "Você se parece com Edward Cullen, estou certa?" Seu dedo apontando gira em um círculo antes de batê-lo no peito.

Ele sorri, parecendo um pouco entretido por ela. "Sou eu."

"Estamos a caminho da passagem de som. Vocês duas querem se juntar a nós?" o outro cara pergunta, e minha irmã não hesita em aceitar o convite.

Edward fica para trás e caminha lado a lado comigo enquanto Rosalie e esse cara chamado Jasper estão falando a mil por hora. Ele é empresário e amigo de Edward. Eles se conhecem desde que tinham sete anos, ele nos diz. Rose diz que me conhecia desde antes do nascimento, porque nós somos gêmeas, do tipo que não se parecem, no caso deles não terem notado. Eu quero morrer de vergonha.

"Gostaria de agradecer a você," Edward disse. "Significa muito para mim estar nesta turnê. A exibição vai ajudar muito."

Eu dou de ombros, porque eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Todo mundo assume que eu tenho mais controle sobre a minha carreira do que eu. "Não tem problema. Você tem algumas faixas ótimas no seu álbum. Aquele sobre o fugitivo, me pega toda vez que eu ouço."

"Isabella Swan ouviu o meu álbum?"

Não há nada pior do que ser referido na terceira pessoa. Isso acontece o tempo todo. Por alguma razão, ser famoso significa que o seu nome se torna a sua identidade ou algo assim. "Sim, eu escutei seu álbum. Preciso saber quem está tocando na minha turnê, não é?"

Suas bochechas ficam em um doce tom de rosa e as mãos dele afundam nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans. "Eu acho que sim. Desculpe, eu jurei que iria agir legal quando nos conhecêssemos, mas eu consegui parecer um idiota nos primeiros cinco minutos."

Doce Jesus, ele é adorável. Não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira de que eu estou deixando minha irmã pôr as mãos nisso. "Não se preocupe. Você é um garoto que canta, e eu sou apenas uma garota que canta. Não é grande coisa."

Seu braço escova no meu quando ele se aproxima para o meu espaço pessoal. Ele é muito mais alto do que eu, então ele abaixa a sua cabeça. "Algo me diz que você é muito mais do que apenas uma garota que canta."

Eu engulo em seco e me lembro de respirar, senão eu vou desmaiar. Desmaiar seria ruim. Eu passei os últimos dois anos sentindo que tudo o que eu vou ser é uma garota que canta. Mas quando Edward Cullen me diz que devo ser mais, eu quero acreditar nele. Mais do que eu queria acreditar em qualquer coisa.

Eu posso sentir o calor do meu rubor se espalhando por todo meu peito e meu pescoço. Minha mãe nunca teria deixado ele me tocar. Ela teria ficado entre nós no segundo que visse o jeito que ele olhou para mim. A maneira como ele olha para mim faz minha pele queimar. E logo em seguida, eu decido. Foda-se Rosalie. Eu vou fazer Edward Cullen ficar loucamente apaixonado por mim.

Allstate Arena é um local de bom porte. Toquei aqui na última vez que vim a Chicago. A multidão era boa. Barulhenta. Todo mundo que eu fiz contato visual estava cantando junto. Eu amo isso. Não há nada mais incrível do que cantar uma música com 18 mil pessoas cantando de volta para você.

Edward sobe no palco e mexe com seu violão. Parece que foi feito para ele. Adoro a maneira como a correia envolve sua estrutura robusta e ele agarra o pescoço suavemente na sua mão. Os dois são tão familiares, tão confortáveis na companhia um do outro. Ele dedilha as cordas e eu fecho meus olhos. Se ele me tocasse do jeito que toca um violão, eu provavelmente iria morrer.

"Este microfone cheira a peixe. Que porra está acontecendo com isso?" Edward diz, olhando para seu baterista que está chorando de rir. Então ele olha para mim e eu não consigo respirar. Seu sorriso é de parar o coração. "Cuidado com o microfone fedorento, Bella. Cuidaaaado". Sua voz boba no estilo de Vincent Price enche a arena vazia.

Algum retorno alto vem do seu baixista. Os caras do som concertam isso e Edward começa a tocar. Apenas ele. Ninguém mais. E ele está olhando para mim enquanto canta uma música que eu nunca ouvi antes, mas nunca vou esquecer.

É sobre olhos castanhos e lábios rosados que o faz sorrir. Ele canta sobre borboletas e se sentir tímido. Ele canta sobre uma garota que pensa que ela só canta, mas ela não sabe que pode mudar o mundo. O mundo de alguém. E então ele toca um monte de la la la. "Quando eu não sei mais o que cantar, eu só toco uns la, la, la", ele canta. Ele para de dedilhar o seu violão e ri. É a melhor risada que eu já ouvi. "Eu nunca vou tocar isso de novo, eu juro. Estou apenas brincando. Eu não vou escrever músicas sobre você até que a turnê termine, eu prometo."

Eu percebo que estou congelada, olhando como um idiota. Ele pensou que eu não gostei. Ele fez uma música sobre mim na hora e achou que eu não gostei.

_Eu adorei._

"Eu tenho os olhos azuis, a propósito," Rosalie grita para ele. Pelo amor de Deus, eu gostaria que minha irmã pudesse pegar a pista. Ela se inclina e abaixa a voz. "Sério. Ele é bonito, mas não muito inteligente."

"Permissão negada", eu sussurro.

"O quê?"

"Permissão para quebrar o seu coração está negado. Acho que você deve tentar para o empresário. Aposto que ele sabe de que cor são seus olhos."

Rose cai em seu assento e olha para Jasper. "Ele é bonito. Eu não sei. Talvez eu precise de me concentrar em mim agora e não nos homens. Quando Alec finalmente tirar a sua cabeça da sua bunda e me dar um contrato de gravação, eu não preciso de nenhum drama agregado. Seu o drama será suficiente."

"Meu drama?"

"Você sabe que vai estar perdida sem mim. Você não pode negar", ela diz. Eu reviro os olhos e balanço a cabeça. Delirante. Esse deve ser seu nome do meio. "Eu estou entediada. Vou procurar a mamãe. Esperemos que ela tenha conseguido pegar uma caixa grande de Starbursts* só rosa e vermelho." Minha irmã gêmea que não poderia ser menos como eu enquanto se levanta e sai para os bastidores.

_***Starbursts:**__ é uma marca de balinhas em forma de cubinhos. Quase como o Frui-tella que temos aqui._

A banda toca. A voz de Edward flutua em torno de mim, seu calor e profundidade podem ser sentidos na minha pele. Eu não posso ignorar a forma como as palavras saem de sua boca com um propósito. Ele canta sobre o que ele acredita, o que ele sabe. A música não está apenas enchendo os meus ouvidos, ele entra em meu peito. Fala com a minha alma. Captura o meu coração. Ele ainda está olhando para mim e eu ainda quero saber como seria beijá-lo. Eu sei que isso é mau porque eu queria ser um microfone com cheiro de peixe agora. Sua boca está tão perto que seus lábios escovam contra ele, fazendo-me contorcer no meu lugar.

Eu fecho meus olhos novamente. Eu os mantenho fechados até que termine. Minha mãe nunca vai me deixar ficar com ele. Bem, ela não vai deixá-lo ficar comigo é mais parecido com isso. Ninguém tem um pedaço de mim sem a aprovação do Renée Swan. Eu gostaria de saber como voltar no tempo em que ela era apenas minha mãe e não minha empresária. Eu não a teria deixado ocupar esse trabalho se eu soubesse o que sei agora. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. Talvez eu gostasse mais dela. Eu amo a minha mãe, mas eu não gosto dela particularmente. Ela não era muito agradável desde que comece a fazer esse álbum. Este tem que ser melhor que o último. Este tem que vender mais na primeira semana ou mais. Nós temos que vender mais shows, fazer mais shows, turnê mais longa, mais difícil. É muito. Mas eu não posso dizer isso. Não há ninguém que queira ouvir.

"Eu a fiz dormir? Isso não pode ser bom." Abro os olhos para encontrar Edward de pé na minha frente. Ele é tão alto. Seu corpo é magro e longo. Suas tatuagens o fazem parecer mais forte do que eu acho que ele realmente é. Um braço é coberto de belos desenhos em uma infinidade de cores. Parece que há um dragão soltando fogo e notas musicais. Eu vejo a cauda de um tigre que deve residir em seu bíceps. Ele parece perigoso e muito – uma combinação letal com certeza.

Eu me levanto. "Você quer se perder?" Suas sobrancelhas apertam juntas da forma mais fofa. Eu estendo minha mão. "Comigo. Você quer se perder comigo?"

"Com você?"

"É provavelmente mais divertido dessa forma."

"Eu acho que faria qualquer coisa que você queira que eu fizesse", ele diz com um sorriso que faz com que realmente nos perder juntos seja o meu verdadeiro desejo.

Eu o levo para debaixo do palco. Mostro a ele as minhas passagens secretas, o alçapão que desapareço por baixo após a primeira metade do set. Ele me conta sobre como ele costumava tocar em porões de igrejas e em clubes do tamanho de seu camarim atual. Como alguém roubou seu equipamento no estacionamento do 7-Eleven quando eles pararam para tomar um café uma vez. Eu não tenho histórias engraçadas para contar. Eu não acho que ele iria achar que o hotel não tinha o quarto da minha mãe preparado uma historia muito divertida.

Eu mostro-lhe onde elevador me levanta no início do show. Eu o deixo espreitar no meu lugar de troca rápida de guarda-roupa. Não é nada, além de um pequeno espaço com cortina onde Rachel me dá o próximo vestido para colocar entre as músicas. Ele empurra a cortina para o lado e me puxa com ele. Estou surpresa que ambos nos encaixamos lá dentro. Eu sempre me sinto tão apertada aqui quando estou me trocando. Temos que ficar próximos. Tão próximos, mas eu não me importo. Ele não parece se importar também. Seu braço enrola em volta de mim.

"Então, vamos ser claros. Você fica nua aqui, várias vezes por noite?" ele pergunta com aquele sorriso diabólico. Eu quero ficar nua agora.

"Oito trocas de figurino por show. Então, sim. Normalmente estou seminua aqui oito vezes por noite."

"Isso faz com que este seja o meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo."

A temperatura sobe mil graus e eu perco a minha mente. Conheço este homem a menos de uma hora, e eu estou pronta para fazer o que for preciso para conhecê-lo pelo resto da minha vida.

"Você já conheceu alguém e só... se conectou? Imediatamente? Instantaneamente?" Eu pergunto. Meu corpo está pressionado contra o seu. Eu deslizo uma perna no meio das dele. Seu coração está batendo tão rápido quanto o meu. Eu posso senti-lo, rápido e furioso. Seu corpo é quente e eu quero rastejar para dentro. Há algo nele que me faz sentir como se ele tivesse me protegendo, me escondendo, me abrigando. Talvez eu seja louca.

"Nunca. Até hoje", ele sussurra. Suas mãos deslizam sob minha camisa e tocam suavemente a pele logo acima do meu jeans. Seus dedos são ásperos, calejados de tocar violão, e eu quero senti-los me tocando em todos os lugares.

"Nem eu", eu admito. "Eu juro que não trago todos os meus atos de abertura aqui."

Ele ri e eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço enquanto ele inclina a sua cabeça para baixo. "Bom saber."

Deixei minhas mãos subirem em seu peito, para o seu pescoço. Eu respiro seu cheiro. Minha mãe nunca vai deixar isso ir mais longe se ela descobrir. Eu vou ter certeza de que ela nunca descubra. Porque eu quero isso. Eu o quero. Pela primeira vez, eu quero algo que é apenas meu.

Ele poderia ser meu.

"Eu vou tentar não pensar demais nisso, o que é isso", ele diz, enquanto suas mãos viajam descendo sobre a minha bunda, me puxando para mais perto.

"O que você acha que é isso?" Eu praticamente ofego.

Eu posso senti-lo duro e ansioso contra meu quadril. "O começo de algo bonito."

Sua boca cobre a minha e nossas línguas jogam junto. Ele tem um gosto tão bom quanto seu cheiro e quase tão bom quanto a sua sensação. Ele provavelmente não acredita em mim, mas eu nunca fiz nada parecido com isso em toda a minha vida. Eu não brinco fora da cerca ou coloro fora das linhas. Eu faço o que me dizem e sigo as regras. Regras que sufocam e me seguram. Regras que foram feitas para controlar e limitar. Mas Edward Cullen me liberta. Quero ser livre. Eu preciso ser livre.

Eu serei livre.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Estou postando para a Nêni aqui pq o computador dela "pifou". E como essa fic é linda e hoje é aniversário da Nêni, acho que vc´s podem deixar muitas reviews, né?!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Depois**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

O sofá deste camarim deve ser a peça de mobília mais desconfortável que já sentei em toda a minha vida. Rolo para o meu lado e coloco meu violão no chão ao meu lado. Tudo o que eu quero é uma soneca de vinte minutos, mas não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que serei capaz de dormir nessa coisa fodida.

"Toc, toc." A porta abre e Leah entra. Jasper provavelmente a mandou primeiro para ter certeza de que eu não estava no humor de matar pessoas hoje. Eu estou. Mas não vou.

"Pensei que tinha um tempo antes da checagem de som," Eu disse, cobrindo meu rosto com o braço.

"Ah, seu tempo acabou, meu amigo. Eles querem que você cheque antes de _ela_ chegar."

Ela. Bella. Minha esposa. Meu coração. Minha alma. Minha dor. Meu tudo.

"Não gostaria de acidentalmente cruzar com ela no corredor. Foi assim que todos os problemas de Renée Swan começaram, certo?"

Leah pega meu violão, empurra meus pés para o chão, e se senta ao meu lado neste tão duro sofá. Eu derrubo meu braço e olho para a minha baterista enquanto ela me castiga. "Você não devia ter seguido ela naquela boate ontem à noite. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Quem disse que eu a segui?" Sento-me e passo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Talvez aconteceu de nós dois estarmos no mesmo lugar na mesma hora. Você sabe, coincidência."

Leah ri e me dá um soco no ombro. "Sim e talvez eu possa disparar balas dos meus seios."

"Você tem seios?" Eu brinco e puxo para baixo a frente da sua regata, ganhando um bom tapa na parte de trás da cabeça. Ela está certa. Jasper está certo. Eu sou um idiota, mas não posso evitar. "Alguém tem que cuidar dela. Ela está tendo estas dores de cabeça. Eu tenho certeza que ela não está contando a Renée. Eu só não posso-"

"Edward." O jeito que disse meu nome me fez sentir como se tivesse cinco anos. Ela está meio triste por mim, meio chateada. "Se você quer estar na vida dela, você tem que parar de assustá-la. E no caso, você não conseguiu memórias, então sua bunda perseguidora está assustando ela."

Suspiro e puxo meu cabelo. Todo mundo pensa que eu preciso recuar. Todo mundo pensa que eu preciso assinar os papéis e dar a ela algum espaço. Eu discordo. Eu penso que preciso estar em sua frente, então ela pode se lembrar.

_Deus, se ela apenas se lembrasse._

"Ela se apaixonou por você uma vez. Ela pode fazer isso de novo se você facilitasse um pouco. Deixe-a descobrir o cara que a varre de seus pés, em vez de empurrá-lo garganta abaixo. Isso é tudo que estou dizendo."

Bella e eu tínhamos nos apaixonado rápido e forte. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, eu acho. Quando o ônibus foi batido, tínhamos estado juntos por seis meses, casados por um. Ninguém além de Jasper e Rosalie sequer sabiam que estávamos casados. A imprensa não tinha descoberto ainda e Mommy Dearest estava alheia. Se eu fosse um apostador, eu apostaria que Renée nunca vai deixar Bella tocar num show em Vegas novamente.

Quando minha esposa acordou de seu coma medicamente induzido, ela tinha perdido um ano. Um ano inteiro da sua vida desapareceu da sua memória. Cada momento comigo... _se foi_. Era como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

Tudo o que eu queria era segurá-la em meus braços, mas eu era, bem, eu _sou_, um estranho. Não é diferente do funcionário que vem limpar seu quarto de hospital toda noite. Eu cometi um erro ao deixar Renée entrar. Como marido de Bella, eu tinha todos os direitos. Os médicos só falavam comigo até que eu deixei Renée ser uma parte da equipe. Eu sabia que Bella precisava de rostos familiares. Eu só não sabia que sua mãe poderia ser uma vadia. Eu deveria ter acreditado em tudo o que Bella me contou. Ela é tão ruim quando Bella disse que era.

"Como você a fez gostar de você na primeira vez?" Leah pergunta e memórias inundam tanto minha cabeça que eu gostaria de poder despejar algumas delas e colocá-las em Bella.

"Eu não fiz nada especial. Ela ouviu a minha checagem de som e em seguida fez comigo debaixo do palco até as pessoas virem procurar por ela."

"Vadia."

"Hey, você está falando sobre a minha esposa," Eu aviso.

Jogo uma garrafa de água na cabeça dela, que ela pega facilmente. A mulher tem reflexos melhores do que os atletas de classe mundial.

"Eu não sei o que ela viu em mim. Gostaria que visse novamente."

"Nós vamos descobrir. Ela vai descobrir. Você só precisa dar alguns passos para trás. Ninguém quer uma repetição de Cincinnati."

_Porra de Cincinnati_. "Entendi. Não quase matar pessoas na frente de Bella e não ficar preso quase matando pessoas na frente de Bella. Vai ser a minha nova missão de vida."

Leah dá um sorriso. Ela se levanta. "Ok, você pode entrar agora! Ele está todo bom!" Ela grita na porta. Jasper a abre e põe sua cabeça para dentro.

"Sutil, Lee."

"Quando ela já foi sutil?" Eu pergunto a ele porque, realmente, se ele estava esperando por sutileza ele deveria ter mandado alguém, não ela.

Jasper se aproxima com cautela. "Você está pronto para a checagem de som?"

"Pronto como sempre vou estar."

Este espaço é maior que o último. Ele vai estão tão barulhento em algumas horas. Eu odeio isto. Eu odeio que estamos aqui. Eu odeio que ninguém pense sobre o que o barulho faz a Bella, exceto eu. Não é apenas o barulho. A viagem, o stress, a exaustão física. Eles lhe deram seis meses. Seis fodidos meses para se recuperar de uma lesão cerebral traumática. De uma perna quebrada, três costelas quebradas. E isso foram só as coisas físicas. Ninguém além de mim parece se preocupar sobre a porcaria mental e emocional que teve que lidar.

Então há a merda mental e emocional que eu tenho que lidar. Minha vida mudou em um instante. Um momento no tempo alterou meu mundo inteiro. As coisas não eram ideais, mas estavam milhões de vezes melhores do que estão agora. Pelo menos eu tinha Bella. Tendo Bella fez todos os segredos e mentiras valerem à pena. Agora eu tenho a verdade e não Bella. Ela sequer acredita na verdade.

"Ed! Diga alguma coisa no microfone para que possamos ouvi-lo." Sou lembrado por Mike, o cara do som.

"Era uma vez um sapo que vivia num tronco. Ele tinha um barril de cerveja que ele comprou de um veado. Ele poderia ter compartilhado com toda a floresta, mas aquele fodedor era um canalha egoísta."

Brady olha para mim com um cara de _que porra é essa?_ Dou de ombros. Estou em um estado de espírito. Todo mundo pode se foder. Dedilho meu violão e toco uma música familiar. É a música que escrevemos juntos. A música que ninguém nunca vai ouvir. Ela trabalhou tanto nisso, aprendeu novos acordes. Agora tenho certeza que ela nem pode tocar. Tendo suas mãos fazendo duas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo é difícil. Eu vejo como ela fica frustrada quando seu corpo e sua mente não trabalham da maneira que deveria.

"Eu gosto dessa. Como é chamada?" Leah me cutuca com uma baqueta.

"Não estou contando."

Ela faz uma careta. "Você precisa trabalhar no título," Ela diz, ficando atrás da bateria.

"Esse não é o título, burra. Quero dizer que não estou contando qual é o nome dela."

Ela ri para si mesma. "Oh! Tudo bem. Não me conte, idiota."

"Eu prefiro ser idiota a uma burra."

"Pena que você é um idiota _e_ um burro. E seu cabelo faz você parecer um _serial killer_, para constar."

Eu a odeio e a amo. Ela me irrita e me distrai ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes eu preciso disso mais do que ela sabe.

Eu me viro e dou um peteleco nela. É quando vejo Bella, meio escondida por um dos alto-falantes. Ela congela por uma fração de segundo quando nossos olhos se encontram antes de sair. Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu saio atrás dela.

"Bella!" Eu grito, uma vez fora do palco. "Espere!"

E pela primeira vez em seis meses, ela para de correr. Ela não se vira, mas me deixa alcançá-la. Eu não a toco. Tocar faz Bella se sentir desconfortável e isso rasga o que sobrou do meu coração.

"Você precisa de mim ou você veio para ouvir?" Eu realmente não me importo de por que ela estava lá. Só importa que ela estava.

Vejo suas mãos cerrar os punhos antes de se virar. Machuca olhar para ela. Por estar tão perto. Por querer tanto. Estou esperando por essa necessidade de me matar um dia. Meu autocontrole foi recompensado atrás das portas fechadas. Entre os lençóis de hotéis ou na parte de trás do nosso ônibus de turnê. Com beijos e promessas de que não seria assim para sempre. Algum dia iríamos nos amar na frente de todos. Algum dia todos iriam saber que eu estava coberto por suas impressões digitais e ela pelas minhas.

"Eu estava indo falar com você sobre ontem à noite," Ela diz, suas bochechas vermelhas com raiva invés de amor. "Eu queria ter certeza de que você recebeu minha mensagem."

"Não vou assinar os papéis, Bella. Você iria chutar a porra da minha bunda se eu assinasse aqueles papéis e desistisse."

"Eu _quero_ que você assine os papéis."

"Minha Bella quer que eu segure com a duas fodidas mãos, então é isso que estou fazendo."

Ela fecha seus olhos e esfrega a testa com a palma da sua mão.

"De um a dez?" Eu pergunto. Seus olhos se abrem e sua mão cai para seu lado. "De um a dez, Bella. Quão ruim é a sua dor?" As dores de cabeça têm sido mais frequentes. Eu sei que elas têm. Eu tenho meus espiões.

"Estou bem," Ela argumenta.

"De um a dez?"

"Sete."

"Um sete?" Eu quero dar um soco em algo.

Ela balança sua cabeça. "Quero dizer um cinco. Estou em um cinco e estou bem."

"Um sete não é bom. Um sete significa que você devia tomar algo." Eu odeio isto. Eu odeio que ela nega o alívio.

"Eu tenho uma entrevista esta tarde," Ela rosna, seu temperamento tão curto. Um efeito colateral adorável que eu podia fazer sem isso. "Eu não posso estar sonolenta para isso ou para o show hoje à noite. Você sabe que eles vão publicar sobre mim se eu estou incoerente ou não posso manter meus olhos abertos!"

"Foda-se a imprensa! Foda-se o show hoje à noite! Sei que temos os próximos dois dias de folga, mas não temos que fazer cada show maldito que tivemos que cancelar. Nós _não_ temos."

Ela ri, mas não porque ela acha que sou engraçado. "Sim, diga isso a minha mãe."

"Não me tente." Eu aperto minha mandíbula. Eu adoraria ter discutir com Renée. Seria purificante, tenho certeza.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram um pouco com medo. "Por favor, não," Ela sussurra. Eu odeio que eu a assuste. Ou talvez seja por mim que ela teme. Renée quer tanto que eu vá embora. Ela me quer fora desta turnê e se eles não estivessem contratualmente vinculados, eu teria ido. "Ela sabe o que é melhor para mim. Ela me conhece muito mais do que você. Você realmente não me conhece de modo algum."

"Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer um," Eu resmungo, dando um passo na direção dela. Ela não se move, mas sua respiração acelera, seu corpo treme. "Sua professora favorita era a Miss Wasser na terceira série porque ela era britânica e você pensou que ela soava como Mary Poppins. Quando você tinha doze anos, você escreveu uma carta ao presidente da Sony Records e lhe disse você seria a próxima grande coisa e você estava lhe dando a oportunidade de assinar com você primeiro. Seis anos depois, você assinou com a RCA porque você ainda estava chateada por ninguém sequer ter respondido aquela carta. Isso ainda machuca você até os dias de hoje."

Ela pisca e balança sua cabeça. "Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém. Nem mesmo para Rose."

Isso é verdade. Ela só disse a mim. Eu continuo. "Você nunca come cereal com leite. Você espera dois minutos inteiros antes de entrar no chuveiro porque quer que a água esteja super quente. Você respira pela sua boca quando dorme e isso faz seu hálito matinal muito horrível. Você leva o que os críticos dizem ao seu coração. Você lê isso porque você sente como se isso ajudasse você a apreciar a bondade que seus fãs mostram a você."

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Eu não quero fazê-la chorar. Eu só quero que ela veja. Eu quero que ela veja o que eu vejo. Eu vejo ela. Eu a vejo melhor do que qualquer um. Claramente, porque ela deixou.

Eu dou mais um passo, mas sua mão sobe, pedindo-me para parar, implorando-me para não tocar. Eu quero tanto tocá-la que machuca.

"Bem... Eu não te conheço." Sua voz treme e uma lágrima desliza pelo seu rosto. A verdade me quebra. Ela não me conhece. Ela não sente minha falta porque ela não sabe que deveria.

"Eu sou o homem que te ama mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo inteiro. Pergunte-me qualquer coisa; vou lhe contar qualquer coisa que queira saber. Só pare de me pedir para me afastar do amor da minha vida. Por favor, Bella."

Ela limpa seu rosto e toma uma respiração instável. "Você sabe as coisas favoritas de Rose, também? Você sabe todos os segredos dela?" Há um veneno que não estou esperando em suas palavras. Mas repentinamente, tudo faz sentido.

"É isso que ela disse a você?"

Ela dá um passo para trás, mas é o que ela diz em seguida que faz a distância que ela criou parecer insuperável. "Eu não vou ser jogada, Edward Cullen. Eu tenho pessoas cuidando de mim."

Ela se vira e saí me deixando sozinho. Leva uns bons cinco minutos antes que eu possa me mover. Sua incapacidade de se lembrar de mim ainda dói. Ela não sabe nada de mim exceto as coisas que ela ouve dos outros e da imprensa. Mas eu encontrei o meu forro de prata. Eu sei que eu sou o contra agora. Ela tem sido alimentada com mentiras. Ela tem sido alimentada da _nossa_ mentira. Isso pode ser corrigido. Eu acho. E ainda melhor, ela não me pediu para assinar os papéis quando saiu. Elas foram suas palavras de despedida todas as vezes que nos falamos. Até agora. E vou me agarrar a qualquer fragmento de esperança. Eu não vou desistir. Ela não quer que eu desista.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Estou postando adiantado... espero que não fiquem chateadas. kkkk Sexta estarei viajando e não queria furar. Gente, essa fic me dá um nó na garganta... dá peninha do Ed e as vezes da Bella tbm, por ser tão manipulada, por ter sofrido tudo isso. Por ter perdido a memória._

_E sim, muitas meninas tem comentado que a fic lembra "Para Sempre". Sim, a autora deixou uma nota na qual fala que a fic é sim inspirada em "Para Sempre". Mas é completamente diferente a forma que ela escreve. Ainda vai render muitas lágrimas, mas quem leu Fridays at Noon e My Beautiful Storm sabe que tudo que ela escreve vale a pena. O bom é que a fic não é tão grande e em breve vocês verão tudo. =D Beijos girls... bom feriado!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**ANTES**

_Tradução: Lay Melo._

"Eu não estou indo embora. Você não pode me obrigar." Edward se inclina para trás contra a cabeceira da cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Aquele olhar de satisfação no rosto dele me faz querer ir pra cama de volta com ele. O lençol branco do hotel mal cobre suas partes mais íntimas. Uma perna está descoberta. A tatuagem na sua panturrilha é sexy como o inferno. Ele é lindo vestido. Ele é _incrivelmente_ lindo nu na minha cama. Eu não quero que ele saia, mas para que isso aconteça de novo e de novo, eu preciso que ele se vá.

"Você pode tomar banho comigo, só que após isso você tem que ir embora. Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza, você sabe." Eu fico na porta que separa o quarto do banheiro, usando ainda menos do que ele. Eu me pergunto se eu o tento a metade do que ele me tenta.

Talvez eu tente. Ele sorri e começa a rastejar em direção ao pé da cama. "Você já está muito bonita. Acho melhor eu ficar. Imagine o que você vai fazer comigo, se acordar amanhã mais linda do que já é agora. Você vai me possuir, Bella. Completamente." Ele sai da cama e caminha para mim. "Você poderia viver com isso? Sabendo que eu era seu e como facilmente pode me quebrar?"

Eu tento não olhar. É impossível. Cada centímetro dele é letal. Às vezes eu tenho certeza que eu vou morrer com a visão dele. Quando ele me toca, eu sei que é apenas uma questão de tempo. "Não fale assim," Eu tento repreendê-lo. "Nós vamos tomar banho e depois vamos voltar para o seu quarto."

Eu tenho que me afastar. Ele me oprime com o quanto ele me faz sentir. Se alguém aqui for quebrar alguém, eu vou ser a destruída.

Edward envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura por trás. Suas mãos estão abertas sobre a minha barriga. "Eu não vejo qual é o grande problema." Uma mão se move abaixo do meu umbigo. "Somos dois adultos muito consentidos fazendo o que os adultos fazem." Seus dedos mergulham entre as minhas pernas e ele beija meu pescoço. Eu adoro quando ele beija o meu pescoço. Seus lábios me fazem parar de usar a cabeça. "Nós não precisamos nos esconder", ele diz enquanto enterra dois dedos dentro de mim. Minhas palavras podem dizer que não, mas meu corpo continua dizendo a ele que sim. Estou lutando uma batalha perdida porque ele sabe que eu quero o que ele quer, mesmo que eu não vá admitir isso.

Edward é a confiança personificada. Destemido e corajoso. Ele acha que, porque eu posso estar no palco e cantar na frente de milhares de pessoas, eu possuo o mesmo tipo de coragem. Eu desejaria possuir. Desejaria me levantar por mim mais vezes. Desejaria por apenas uma vez, colocar as minhas necessidades e desejos antes de todos os outros.

E o que eu quero é dizer ao mundo que ele é meu. Eu quero beijá-lo no palco, na frente de cada multidão que nós tocarmos para que assim todas as meninas saibam que ele me conquistou. Sua confiança quase me faz pensar que eu podia. Talvez eu pudesse ser eu mesma e não ligar para o que ninguém pensa. Bem, não qualquer um… _alguém_… para o que alguém pensa.

Mas se eu fizesse isso, se eu deixasse essa parte de mim em campo aberto, eu iria perdê-lo mais rápido do que eu o encontrei. Minha mãe teria um ataque. Edward não é o que ela chama de meu companheiro perfeito. Ele não é limpo o suficiente ou famoso o suficiente ainda. E a imprensa? A imprensa teria um dia de campo. Seríamos os novos alvos dos paparazzi. Toda semana, fontes secretas iriam revelar o nosso término, os frutos do nosso amor, nossas brigas, nossas reconciliações. Eles escavariam o passado dele. Eles entrevistariam os nossos ex-namorados que, de repente, gostariam de nos ter de volta. E quando estivéssemos ao lado de um membro do sexo oposto, seriamos rotulados como traidores.

Eu não quero que eles tenham isso. Essa coisa que ele e eu temos. Nós estamos apaixonados e amando cada segundo disso. Eu não quero que eles arruínem isso. Eu quero que isso permaneça imaculado do mundo exterior até que eu seja forte o suficiente para enfrentar o seu julgamento. Ele me faz mais forte, mas não forte o suficiente. Ainda não.

Inclino-me de volta para ele. "Apenas… ahhhh… confie em mim." Ele se aproxima mais e agarra meu seio com a outra mão, apertando, amassando.

"Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, Bella Swan, e eu não me importo com quem sabe disso."

Eu viro a minha cabeça e ele me beija profundamente, ardentemente. Eu sinto isso. O que ele sente por mim em cada toque, em cada beijo. Eu viro a minha cabeça porque eu não posso fazer nada além de ceder quando ele me traz a esta onda de sentimentos. Suas mãos fazem a sua magia e eu estou voando mais alto do que eu já voei. Todo o meu corpo estremece com um prazer que deve ser engarrafado e vendido por milhões de dólares.

"É isso aí, baby." Ele beija o meu pescoço. "Porra, você fica tão linda quando você goza em meus braços, Bella. Tão linda."

Eu estou apaixonada por ele. Não há outra maneira de se sentir. Ele me consome. Ele encontrou o seu caminho sob a minha pele. Como as suas tatuagens, ele me marcou permanentemente.

"Você pode ficar um pouco mais", eu digo, me rendendo como ele sabia que eu faria. Ele ri baixinho quando eu giro em torno de seus braços para que eu possa ver seu rosto e aquele sorriso desconcertante. Eu toco o seu rosto cheio de sinais de idade. "Mas você tem que sair antes do sol nascer. Prometa-me."

Ele beija minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz, e, finalmente, os meus lábios. "Eu prometo. Mas eu não tenho medo de sua mãe."

Sua menção a ela faz com que a sensação quente no meu corpo comece a desaparecer. "Eu sei que você não tem. Eu só quero essa felicidade um pouco mais. Ela não pode te levar embora, mas ela pode me fazer sofrer por isso. Por favor, deixe-me ter este pequeno pedaço de serenidade secreta. Por favor." Eu enterro meu rosto em seu peito, e ele me tem tão perto. Em seus braços, eu estou segura. Eu sou ouvida. Eu sou compreendida. Aqui é o único lugar que eu me sinto assim.

Ele planta beijo após beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Ok", ele sussurra.

Ele já tinha ido quando eu acordo de manhã. Eu nem sequer o ouvi sair. Uma vez que eu estou acordada, eu não posso imaginar como eu pude dormir sem ele ao meu lado. Eu certamente não posso voltar a dormir agora que eu sei que ele se foi.

Eu preciso de um plano. É preciso ter uma razão para Edward estar por perto em todos os momentos. Um que não vai fazer com que a minha mãe fique muito suspeita e um que nos permita ficar juntos tanto tempo quanto for possível. Preciso de ajuda e só há uma pessoa que eu ouso confiar. E ela não é muito uma pessoa da manhã.

"Jesus, Bella. Qual é a porra da hora agora?" Minha irmã não gosta de acordar antes das 8:30. Abro a porta e lhe entrego o café que eu comprei do pequeno café no lobby. Eu tive que autografar um guardanapo para uma menina que me reconheceu, mas além disso, pude passar despercebida.

"Eu estou dormindo com Edward Cullen e eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele." Sento-me na cama dela, fisicamente exausta pela simples confissão.

Os olhos sonolentos de Rose ficam redondos e largos. "Fala sério!".

Eu caio de costas na cama e olhar para o teto. "É verdade. Começou em Chicago. Eu transei com ele debaixo do palco antes do show. Então, em Detroit, eu me transformava em uma vadia completa em qualquer lugar que encontrávamos vazio antes de seu show. E agora, ele foge para o meu quarto à noite e temos o melhor sexo que já tive em toda a minha vida."

"Fala sério!". É tudo o que a minha irmã pode dizer.

"Mas isso é mais do que sexo, Rose. Eu juro, eu estou apaixonada por este cara."

Eu cubro meu rosto com as mãos. Eu não posso olhar para ela. Ela não é do tipo julgadora, mas por algum motivo eu me preocupo se ela irá aprovar, e eu preciso que ela me apóie nesta coisa, porque esta coisa importa. _Edward_ importa. Ele é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu a sinto sentar-se ao meu lado. Ela puxa as minhas mãos, mas eu fecho os meus olhos para que eu ainda não seja capaz de vê-la. "Eu sabia. Eu sabia que ele ia tentar chegar em mim através de você", ela diz.

De repente, as minhas preocupações estão fora da porta. Eu fico ereta. "Ele não está!"

Rosalie começa a rir descontroladamente com aquele olhar malicioso em seus olhos. Ela estava brincando comigo e eu poderia matá-la, mas eu a abraço ao invés disso.

"Edward Cullen", ela comenta. "Bom trabalho, B."

"Por favor, não diga a mamãe," eu imploro em seu cabelo bagunçado.

Ela me empurra para trás. "De jeito nenhum! Nós _não_ podemos dizer mamãe. Ela vai pirar. Ele tem tatuagens! Muitas delas! Ela nunca vai deixá-lo namorar você. Ela o deixaria namorar comigo, mas não com a sua preciosa Isabella."

"Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui. Tenho que te pedir um favor." Passei a manhã toda pensando nisso. É a nossa melhor aposta. "Você precisa dizer a mamãe que você e Edward estão namorando."

Rosalie quase cospe o gole de café que ela estava tomando. "Bella-"

"Rose, por favor! É a única maneira de passarmos mais tempo juntos sem ela ficar desconfiada. Prometo que não será para sempre. Só até eu descobrir como contar isso a ela. Talvez quando ela começar a conhecê-lo, ela vai ver que ele é incrível, inteligente e engraçado, e não irá se importar que ele tenha tatuagens."

"Ele não é tão inteligente."

Eu rio pelo nariz. "Sim, ele é. Ele é muito inteligente."

Minha protetora irmã gêmea deu uma boa olhada em mim. Ela contempla este plano louco. "Você tem certeza de que ele é real. Que isso não é como o incidente com John Mayer", ela diz, jogando o meu pior momento na minha cara.

"Oh meu Deus, isso não é nada como John Mayer!" Eu empurro o seu ombro. "Eu não dormi com John Mayer, muito obrigada. Gravei uma música com ele e fui a dois encontros."

"E passaram 500 horas no telefone rompendo e fazendo as pazes."

"Nós nunca ficamos realmente juntos. Ele tinha um jeito de… ah deixa pra lá!" Eu me levanto, exasperada. Ela nunca vai me deixar viver por eu ter caído na armadilha de John Mayer. "Não há como comparar isso com o que eu tenho agora, com o que eu _sinto_ por Edward. Eu nunca me senti assim por nenhum outro cara. Eu não consigo nem explicar. Ele é mais gostoso do que um sundae de chocolate. Ele é como as carícias sob um edredom na minha cama em casa em uma noite fria de inverno. Ele é seguro e quente e me faz querer ficar na cama para sempre."

Ela ri. "Eu aposto que ele faz."

Eu não tenho vergonha disso, mesmo assim eu estou corando. "Seja o que for, isso me faz sentir livre e ele me faz sentir… _viva._ Rose, é melhor do que estar no palco."

"Puta merda. Você está apaixonada."

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu estou.

"Posso chamá-lo de Carinhozinho?"

Eu estreito os meus olhos para ela antes de estourar de tanto rir. "Eu digo que você pode chamá-lo de qualquer coisa que você quiser. Ele poderá objetar o apelido engraçadinho, apesar de tudo."

"Bem, ele vai ter que lidar com isso, porque se eu estou fingindo ter um namorado e é você que tem a mente soprando sexo, eu irei chamá-lo de qualquer nome fofo detestável que eu possa imaginar."

_Custe o que custar._

"Porque é que o ato de abertura se juntará a nós para o almoço?" a minha mãe pergunta, franzindo o nariz enquanto lê o texto de Rosalie. "E por que ela está se referindo a ele como seu 'ursinho'?"

"Rose gosta dele. Ele gosta dela. Ele é um cara legal. Todos nós podemos sair, não podemos?" Eu caminho pelo corredor até o elevador.

"Ele tem todas aquelas tatuagens nojentas." Ela treme e balança a cabeça como se tatuagens fossem feridas infectadas com pus ou algo assim. "Além disso, eu ouvi dizer que ele era sem-teto antes de tudo isso. Eu não sei o que sua irmã está pensando."

Eu mordo o meu lábio para me impedir de defender Edward e seu passado para ela. Ela, de todas as pessoas, não deveria julgá-lo. Pai morreu quando Rosalie e eu tínhamos cinco anos. Ele a deixou com nada além de contas e duas bocas para alimentar. Podemos viver como realeza agora, mas isso nem sempre foi assim. Mas se eu começar a falar sobre o que eu sei, ela vai saber que algo está acontecendo, por isso não digo nada.

"Suponho que, enquanto você manter um olho nela, ela vai ficar bem. Ela nunca passa muito tempo com alguém. Na verdade, eu não posso acreditar que isso vai durar além do almoço."

Mamãe conhece Rosalie tão bem. Mas a minha irmã está destinada a ser melhor em relacionamentos falsos do que nos reais. Ela realmente não pode acabar com ele agora, isso é certo. "Eu vou ter certeza de sair com eles sempre que ele estiver por perto. Vou me certificar de que não acontecera nenhuma gracinha, eu prometo." _Pelo menos não entre Rose e Edward._

Mamãe joga o seu braço sobre o meu ombro e me abraça de lado. "Oh, Isabella. Isso é o que eu amo sobre você. Você é a minha preciosa. Sempre posso contar com você. Você sabe o quanto isso significa para mim, não é?"

_Eu sei._ Ela tem um jeito de me fazer sentir culpada quando ela ainda não sabe que deveria.

Nós estamos em nosso caminho para almoçar com Alec Grainger do RCA. Ele tem uma ideia para o meu próximo vídeo. Ele tem um diretor de tudo escolhido. Eu não tenho certeza a quem ele está tentando impressionar, eu ou a mãe, mas ultimamente parece ser a mim. E isso faz o meu estômago revirar. Ele é um cara legal e ele trabalha duro. Mamãe gosta dele. O único problema que ele tem é que ele trabalha para a gravadora. Devemos sempre ter uma oferta melhor de outra pessoa, quando o contrato é melhor, RCA e todos os filiados com eles serão história. Eu acho que ela ainda está tentando decidir se uma conexão pessoal com a gravadora seria a nosso favor ou não. Eu falo sobre o que aconteceu com a Mariah Carey e Tommy Mottola. Eu não quero acabar sendo mais uma estatística de divórcio.

Não que eu fosse me casar com o Alec. Eu não iria nem a um encontro com o Alec. Em algum momento, eu preciso bater o meu pé no chão sobre algo, e quem eu namoro ou por quem eu me apaixonar. Eventualmente… eu espero.

"Então, essa é a minha ideia", diz Alec, olhando para a minha mãe e depois para mim. "Vou entrar em contato com Brian e podemos chegar em um estúdio durante esse intervalo que você tem entre o show de Nova York e de Las Vegas."

"Nós amamos o Brian", mamãe diz antes de beber o seu copo de água.

"Ele é ótimo. Eu verifiquei e ele está disponível."

"Perfeito".

Edward se inclina para frente, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olha para mim. "O que você pensa, Bella?"

Todos os olhos vão de mim para ele e para mim de novo. Eu acho que eu odeio a ideia de fazer mais um vídeo onde eu estaria em pétalas de flores ou usaria roupas ridículas que me faziam parecer uma adolescente. Eu acho que seria bom se nós pensássemos em algo fora da caixa. Eu acho que seria bom fazer algo que realmente mostrasse quem eu sou.

"Ela ama ele", mamãe responde por mim.

"Você ama ele, Bella?" Edward levanta as sobrancelhas, à espera de uma resposta dos meus lábios. Os lábios que o beijaram a noite toda. Os lábios que eu não sei como abrir agora.

"Oh, docinho". Rosalie ri e o puxa de volta para o seu assento. "Minha irmã é um movimento com o tipo de fluxo de pessoas. Ela _odeia_ fazer ondas", ela explica, na tentativa de despistá-lo. Nós não brigamos com a mãe ou com a gravadora sobre amar alguma coisa.

"Isabella compreende como o negócio funciona." Alec sorri para Edward como se ele fosse algum burro.

"Estou bem ciente de como o negócio funciona." Edward não será interrompido. E sua capacidade de lutar por mim me faz querer lutar por mim. "Eu também quero ouvir o que Bella pensa. Ela é permitida pensar, não é?"

"Eu tenho certeza que nós sabemos o que ela adora." Mamãe rebate. Ela não gosta de dizer as coisas duas vezes. "Se ela não o amasse, ela teria dito isso." Ele não vai conquistá-la. Na verdade, a mamãe vai ficar pressionando a Rosalie para despejá-lo assim que este almoço acabar.

"Você ama, Bella? Você o ama?" Seus olhos verdes furam minha pele, vendo dentro da minha cabeça. Ele sabe que a única coisa que eu amo sobre o que está sendo dito aqui é o que está saindo de sua boca. Eu amo sua boca também.

"É uma merda." Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso. Mas eu digo e eu quero sorrir e vomitar. Eu não tenho certeza do que vai acontecer primeiro.

"Isabella!" Minha mãe está chocada. A boca de Rose escancara em estado de choque antes de se transformar em um sorriso divertido.

Alec está completamente confuso. "O que quer dizer que é uma merda?"

"Eu odeio a ideia. Eu não gosto de nada disso. E o Brian me assusta. Ele fez alguns comentários sobre mim da última vez que trabalhamos juntos que me deixaram muito desconfortável. Prefiro não trabalhar com ele novamente."

O sorriso no rosto de Edward me deixa saber que ele está orgulhoso de mim. "Ela não o ama, Alec", diz ele, jogando um braço atrás de Rosalie.

Mamãe e Alec estão atordoados em silêncio.

"Bem, surpresa, surpresa." Rosalie aconchega-se contra Edward. "Eu acho que você e eu vamos ficar juntos para sempre, o Sr. Calças Fofas", ela diz, sorrindo para mim. Ela aprova. Ele pode não ter convencido a mamãe, mas Rose me deu a sua bênção. Seu sorriso também diz que ela está muito orgulhosa por eu ter me levantado por mim. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu estou realmente orgulhosa de mim mesma.

A batida na minha porta naquela noite não vem em breve. Ele entra e me tem contra a parede imediatamente. Seu corpo, fortemente pressionando contra o meu da forma mais divina. Seus lábios se movimentam enquanto eu pressiono os meus dedos no cabelo de sua nuca.

"Se sua irmã me chamar de Coelhinho Aconchegante amanhã, eu vou terminar com ela."

Eu rio um pouco sem fôlego, quando eu coloco as minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eu o sinto ali, entre as minhas pernas e me amaldiçoou por ter atendido a porta vestida. Eu beijo ao longo de sua mandíbula. "Eu acho que eu poderia começar a chamar você de docinho".

Suas mãos me seguram pela a minha bunda enquanto ele me carrega para a cama. "Sim, nós vamos foder até que a ideia certa entre nessa sua linda cabecinha."

"Parece bom", eu digo com um sorriso. Ele leva o seu tempo em me despir, mas a primeira rodada de sexo é rápida e dura. Edward agarra uma das minhas pernas e empurra para dentro de mim. Seus gemidos e grunhidos me fazem sorrir. Ele me beija em todos os lugares. Sua boca conhece o meu corpo tão bem quanto as suas mãos. Pele contra pele. Eu o quero sempre assim. Nós dois estamos quentes e úmidos. Não demora muito para o fim. E quando todos os músculos do seu belo corpo estão rígidos, eu sei que ele está perto.

"Tão bom, tão bom, tão, tão bom", ele resmunga. "Droga você é tão boa, baby."

Ele goza e eu guardo o olhar de puro prazer no rosto na memória. Eu nunca quero esquecer a sua fisionomia quando ele goza dentro de mim. Quero ter esse efeito sobre ele pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Nós abraçamos um ao outro debaixo das cobertas, as pontas dos seus dedos roçam nos meus mamilos sensíveis. Ficamos deitados em silêncio até que ele quebra o silêncio. "É a_ sua_ carreira. Você deve sempre ter uma opinião."

"Eu sei."

"Estou feliz que você disse a eles como você se sentia."

"Eu também."

Eu escuto o seu coração batendo em seu peito. Eu me pergunto como eu vivi todos esses anos sem saber que ele existia. Eu não posso imaginar não tê-lo em minha vida. Isso iria me matar. Eu não quero parecer louca. Eu sou simplesmente apaixonada. Nós temos algo que está além de qualquer coisa que eu já experimentei com outra pessoa.

"É também a _sua_ vida. Você tem o direito de vivê-la do jeito que você quiser." Suas mãos se movem para cima e para baixo pelas minhas costas. Ele me mantém tão perto. Eu entendo o que ele está dizendo. Eu sei o que ele quer. Que eu seja forte. Que eu seja corajosa.

"Eu sei."

"Eu quero namorar você. Não a sua irmã."

"Eu sei. Eu só…" Eu não sei o que dizer. Ele está certo. Se esconder implica dizer que isso é errado. E isso não é errado. Mas eu ainda estou me sentindo egoísta. "Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. Prometo que não será para sempre assim."

Suas mãos não param de acariciar a minha pele. Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu te amo e isso não vai mudar. Em privado ou uma vez que o público souber. Isso não importa."

Suas palavras enchem o meu coração. Eu nunca vou deixá-lo ir. "Eu também te amo. Estou tentando. Eu realmente estou."

Seus lábios me beijam de novo e de novo. "Eu sei", ele sussurra.

Ele é forte. Ele me faz forte. Estou ficando mais forte. Eu apenas não sou forte o suficiente. Ainda não.

Mas eu vou ser.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ que mãe mais FDP da Bella! Mandando em tudo da vida dela. Vamos ver no que vai dar, mas só no 6, já que o próximo é no agora! Hahaha. Essa autora como sempre mexendo com o meu psicológico! _

_Bjus,_

_Lay._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Gente, só de ver os pensamentos dela de como ela estava apaixonada e tinha medo de que ELE a machucasse me faz chorar. Ahhhh cara, que sofrimento. Até sexta que vem!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**DEPOIS**

_Tradutora: Marcela P. M. Pattinson_

Ver o jeito como Bella lida com ela mesma em público me faz amá-la mais. Encontro com fãs pode ser um pouco tedioso, mas você nunca saberia disso olhando para ela. Ela sorri e abraça cada um, os trata como amigos há muito tempo perdidos. Desde meninas que gritam agudamente quando ela entra no recinto, até homens que provavelmente fantasiam com ela, o que me faria quebrar a cara deles.

Eu não vou quebrar a cara de ninguém hoje. Jess me colocou na sala e eu não vou estragar isso chutando a bunda de um fã super excitado qualquer. Renée voou para Nova York esta manhã para resolver alguma coisa, deixando Bella sob os cuidados da assistente dela. Pior para Renée, Jess gosta de mim. Bem, ela gosta de Jasper, pelo menos. Eles me colocaram como convidado especial no encontro. Eu cheguei primeiro e fiquei ao redor para ver Bella trabalhar sua mágica com essas pessoas.

"Oh, não chore!" Bella joga seus braços em volta de uma adolescente que se dissolveu em lágrimas quando foi a vez dela. A garota mal podia falar. Sua amiga igualmente emocionada se junta ao abraço.

"Nós apenas te amamos demais. A gente rezou por você todos os dias depois do acidente. Eu não posso acreditar que estamos aqui!" Mais lágrimas. Mais abraços. Bella está tão graciosa como nunca, as agradecendo pelas preces e pensamentos durante sua recuperação.

"Eu estou tão bem como nova, eu prometo," Bella disse.

_Mentirosa. _Eu mantive minha boca fechada e minhas costas na parede. Eu estou responsável pela lotação do balcão de doces com Jess e Jasper. Depois dos fãs conhecerem Bella e conseguirem seu autógrafo e foto, eles vem para cá e enchem um saco cheio de açúcar. Alguma coisa doce vindo da queridinha da America. _Minha_ queridinha.

Há mais uma rodada de abraços e Bella assina seus passes de bastidores. Elas posaram para uma foto e ela agradeceu de novo a elas por irem ao show e apoiá-la. Esse é o dia que essas garotas jamais esquecerão enquanto elas viverem. Talvez. Eu aprendi que não há garantia.

Bella faz um momento mágico pra qualquer um que tem sorte o suficiente de encontrá-la. Há apenas algo sobre ela que toca as pessoas. Elas pensam que é sua música, mas é mais do que as palavras que ela canta. É de dentro dela. É o espírito dela.

O seu espírito é tão forte. Eu ainda acho que é o que a mantém viva. Bella é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. No fundo de toda essa dúvida de si mesma , é uma pessoa que nunca desiste, trabalha duro mais que todos, e coloca tudo isso lá fora, noite após noite.

Por último é o grupo do Make-a-Wish*. Pequeno Liam contou-me sua revolta antes de Bella ter entrado, me informando que ela supostamente deveria ter se casado com ele. Eu me desculpei, mas perguntei a ele se ele realmente pensou que eu poderia dizer não para Isabella Swan quando ela me pediu para casar com ela. Ele concordou que não havia maneira que eu poderia ter dito não.

_***Make-a-Wish:**__ É uma fundação que realiza os desejos de crianças com condições médicas que ameaçam a vida. A palavra traduzida seria "faça um pedido"._

Liam tem seis anos com Estagio IV de neuroblastoma. O câncer que começou no tecido nervoso do seu abdômen havia se espalhado para os nódulos linfáticos e agora seu fígado. Seus pais me disseram que a música de Bella era a única coisa que lhe trás conforto no hospital quando ele vai para tratamento ou cirurgias. Ele sabe cada palavra de cada música.

"Bem, olá aí, lindo!" Bella se inclina e balança a cabeça para a sua frágil, e pequena mão. Ao invés isso, ela abre seus braços para um abraço. O sorriso no rosto dele é tão grande, é contagioso. Sua careca é coberta por um boné de beisebol do Boston Red Sox e sua camisa do Make-a-Wish é grande demais para o seu pequeno corpo, mas ele envolve seus braços em volta de Bella e a abraça com tudo o que ele tem.

Eu engulo em seco, tentando não pensar em como esse menino nunca vai saber como é abraçar uma mulher de verdade. Como é se apaixonar e ter aquele primeiro beijo. Ele não ira ao baile ou se dar bem no banco traseiro do carro do seu velho. Ele não vai casar com sua alma gêmea. Ou segurar seu próprio filho nos braços. Porra, eu não ia pensar nisso. Eu limpo minha garganta e enxugo meus olhos discretamente.

"Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você" Ele disse, puxando um pedaço de papel no seu bolso da frente.

"Ótimo. Eu amo perguntas."

Eu sorri. _Mentirosa._

"Primeiro, se você pudesse ser qualquer super herói, quem você seria?"

_Pergunta difícil_. Existe algum que pode trazer memórias de volta? Porque esse é quem eu seria. Bella tem que pensar por um segundo. Ela torce o nariz e inclina a cabeça.

"Eu vou com a Mulher Maravilha porque o traje dela é bem maneiro."

A risada de Liam me faz sorrir mais. "Você não pode escolher ela por causa do traje!"

"Não posso? Mas é pra isso o que nós, garotas, ligamos!" Afirma.

"Tudo bem." Ele olha para sua lista de perguntas. "O que você preferiria ser, um peixe ou um pássaro?"

_Pássaro._ Quem não quer voar?

"Peixe," Bella disse. "Eu odeio voar." Eu deveria saber disso. Voando pela Europa era sua parte menos favorita da turnê.

"Qual biscoito é melhor: oreos ou chocolate chip*?"

_***Oreos e chocolate chip:**_ _Pra quem não sabe, oreos é o que a gente conhece como negresco, e chocolate chip é aquele de baunilha com gotas de chocolate._

_Manteiga de amendoim._

"Oh vamos, manteiga de amendoim é o melhor! Você não vai nem fazer disso uma escolha?_"_

Bella tem uma obsessão por biscoito de manteiga de amendoim. É a única coisa em seu camarim que é realmente para ela. Nós nem tivemos um bolo de casamento. A gente dividiu um biscoito gigante de manteiga de amendoim.

Liam percorre o resto das suas perguntas e anuncia que ele tem mais uma difícil.

"Manda ver," Bella disse

"Se você tivesse me conhecido antes de Edward Cullen, você teria se casado comigo em vez dele?"

O rosto de Bella fica rosa. Ela não pode evitar olhar para mim. Meu sorriso a faz desviar. Ela se casou comigo. Ela casou e todo mundo sabe disso. Exceto ela.

"Eu teria definitivamente me casado com você em vez dele." Ela sussurra "Você é muito mais fofo" Então ela o beija na bochecha.

Liam parece que ganhou na loteria. Eu conheço esse sentimento. Eu costumava a ganhar esses beijos o tempo todo. Bella e os pais de Liam conversam enquanto ele vai para a mesa dos doces para encher um saco. Ele esfrega que Bella disse que ele era mais fofo. Eu deixei de lado. _Desta vez_, digo pra ele.

Eu posso disser que os pais de Liam contaram a Bella a mesma coisa que eles me disseram. Liam não estará aqui na próxima vez que nós viermos para a cidade. Eu também posso ver que isso atingiu forte em Bella.

Jasper está puxando meu braço, me encorajando a sair antes que isso acabe. Eu não vou a nenhum lugar ate eu saber que Bella está bem.

"Tudo bem pessoal, é hora de Bella ir," Jess disse e a multidão gemeu. "Ela precisa se preparar e o tempo está apertado. Obrigada a todos por virem e aproveitem o show!"

Bella acena e sorri aquele sorriso falso. Ela não pode falar porque ela sabe o que ira acontecer se abrir sua boca. Eu estou bem atrás delas quando elas saem. Jess leva-a de volta para seu camarim e todo mundo está distraído. Eles estão olhando para seus celulares e discutindo o que vem depois. Ninguém está prestando atenção no jeito que Bella parece. Ninguém percebe que ela está prestes a desmoronar. Ninguém além de mim.

"Cara, não faça nada estúpido," Jasper avisa. Eu passo empurrando os outros lacaios contratados de Renée.

"Edward-" Jess diz, tentando me parar. Eu não quero lhe causar problemas, mas foda-se.

Eu envolvo Bella em meus braços no momento em que ela sucumbe às lágrimas. Ela soluça em meus braços e eu não eu a deixo ir. Eu beijo o topo de sua cabeça e tento confortá-la. "Você fez dele o menino mais feliz do mundo inteiro, baby. Esse foi o melhor momento da vida dele. Você fez isso para ele. Só você."

Bella não diz nada. Ela não pode, a emoção é demais. A dor é demais. A morte é uma puta fodida. Leva pessoas muito cedo e outras não tão cedo.

Bella deu a morte dois dedos do meio e um grande foda-se. Mas nem todo mundo tem a mesma sorte, e ela sabe disso muito bem. Suas mãos se fecham em seu punho e suas lágrimas molham minha camisa preta. Ela está tão machucada que ela não liga que, supostamente, não deveria gostar de mim ou me conhecer ou me deixar abraçá-la. Ela precisa de alguém pra cuidar dela e isso é o que eu fui colocado no mundo para fazer.

Tê-la em meus braços é o paraíso. Ela tem o mesmo cheiro que eu lembrava. Algo como lilases e laquê. A extensão do cabelo que ela tem que usar não é o mesmo que seu cabelo real, mas eles têm o mesmo cheiro. Depois do acidente, Bella era tão careca quanto Liam. Eles tiveram que raspar sua cabeça para as cirurgias que a mantiveram viva. Não importava para mim, porque Bella é linda com ou sem cabelo, com ou sem maquiagem. Uma vez que seu cabelo cresceu o suficiente, Renée tinha extensões para colocar, então ele parecia o mesmo de antes do acidente. Renée deseja que tudo seja como era. Ela quer fingir que o acidente nunca aconteceu.

Mas aconteceu.

Bella não era quem Renée pensava que era antes do acidente de qualquer maneira. Bella era mais. Ela é mais. Eu só tenho que descobrir como achá-la lá dentro, dentro do seu cérebro danificado.

Os horríveis soluços viram um simples choro, o que se transforma em um calmo soluço. Seu rosto ainda está enterrado na minha camisa. "Ele é tão jovem. Não é justo," Ela diz através de suas últimas lágrimas.

"Não é. Não é nem um pouco justo."

"Ele nunca teve uma chance." Ela está tentando se controlar de novo, então eu a abraço com mais força. Eu sei que ela vai ficar envergonhada quando a realidade bater. Mas isso prova o que eu sabia o tempo todo. O corpo dela me conhece. Ele se molda contra o meu como uma peça que falta de um quebra-cabeça. Seu coração me conhece. Ele precisa de mim. Juntos, ambos os nossos corações podem curar.

Eu não quero que ela chore, mas eu não quero deixá-la ir. Eu esfrego suas costas; ela é muito menor que antes. Tão magra. Tão quebrável.

"Ele aproveitou a maior parte do tempo que lhe foi dado. Isso é tudo o que qualquer um nós pode fazer."

Nós suspiramos e nos acomodamos. Logo, nossos corações estão batendo num ritmo constante. Eu sei que não vai demorar muito até que ela me afaste. Eu tento me preparar, tento proteger meu coração da dor que vai sentir. Eu me foco nessa pequena vitória. Ela me deixou tocá-la. Ela me deixou cuidar dela.

Ela se afasta e eu vejo a confusão em seus olhos. Sua cabeça não consegue entender o que seu coração quer. Ela dá um passo para trás e cobre o rosto com vergonha. "Oh, Deus. Desculpa."

Jess está ali, colocando um braço envolta de seus ombros, ajudando-a a se sentar em um dos sofás do camarim. "Você deve ir, Edward." Como se eu fosse à razão de ela estar chorando ou algo assim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu vim muito longe para fugir como um bom menino. "Você não tem nada com o que se culpar Bella. Nada."

Ela limpa seu rosto com suas mãos e olha para mim com aqueles olhos avermelhados que se acabaram de chorar. Seus dentes mordem seu lábio inferior, mas ela me deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

Eu me agacho em frente a ela, colocando uma mão em seu joelho. "Te contaram coisas que não são verdadeiras. Me dê três nomes; me dê o nome de três pessoas que trabalham nessa turnê que você confia e não sejam pagos pela sua mãe. Quem você confiaria pra te contar a verdade?"

"Você realmente precisa ir. Não me faça pedir a Stefan e Vlad pra remover você" Jess não está brincando. Eu posso ouvir os dois guarda costas se movendo atrás de mim. Eu estou prestes a ser pego e jogado fora.

"Três nomes, Bella. Vamos lá. Eu sei que existem pessoas que você confia." Os caras agarraram meus braços. Minha tentativa de afastá-los só tornou o aperto deles mais forte. "Quem, Bella? Quem?"

"Rachel. Eu confio na Rachel," Bella diz enquanto eu sou puxado para os meus pés.

_Escolha perfeita._ Rachel vai ser simplesmente bom. Eu não preciso deles para me jogar porta a fora, mas eles fazem de qualquer jeito. Eu corro pelo corredor e tento encontrar a enorme sala de guarda roupa. Rachel está provavelmente costurando algo que descosturou ou rasgou. Eu derrapei até parar ao encontrá-la.

"Eu preciso de um favor."

Rachel balança a cabeça. "Eu não vou remendar mais nenhuma de suas camisas, Edward. Não sabe que a maioria dos caras as jogam fora quando elas rasgam? Merda, você ganha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar cem camisas novas."

O lado direito da minha boca levanta. "Não é minha camisa que precisa de conserto. É minha esposa."

Ela para o que estava fazendo e olha para mim. "E..."

"Por favor, só me escute." Eu fiquei de joelhos na frente dela. "Ela pediu por você. Ela confia em você para contar a verdade. Eu quero que você conte tudo a ela. Tudo o que você sabe sobre nós."

Rachel começa a balançar sua cabeça antes mesmo de eu terminar meu apelo. "Eu não sei se quero ficar no meio disso"

"Tudo o que tem que fazer é contar a ela o que sabe. Não é sobre escolher partidos. Renée nem mesmo está aqui."

"O que eu supostamente devo dizer? Que eu peguei vocês dois dando amassos algumas vezes? Que Bella me contou que estava apaixonada por você? Que eu falei pra ela que se esconder iria se virar contra ela?"

"Sim, tudo isso."

Rachel balança a cabeça de novo e volta a trabalhar no vestido de Bella. "Renée vai me demitir se ela descobrir que eu sabia sobre vocês dois. Ela vem ameaçando todo mundo. É uma coisa boa que era o nome de Rosalie como testemunha na licença de casamento. Qualquer outra pessoa teria sido um caso perdido." Seus olhos se fecharam por um segundo e então olhou nos meus, culpada e triste.

Eu coloquei uma mão no seu joelho como eu fiz com Bella apenas segundos atrás. "Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Bella nunca vai deixar Renée te demitir por contar a verdade pra ela."

O riso da Rachel é duro e sem humor. "A memória dela sobre você não foi à única coisa que aquela garota perdeu no acidente. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu. Sua espinha dorsal não é o que costumava ser."

Ela está certa e eu odeio isso. Bella foi tão longe, só pra perder todo o progresso que ela fez. Eu não ia parar até eu ajudá-la a encontrar isso de novo.

"Eu te prometo. Se você contar a Bella o que você sabe, ela vai me deixar entrar. Se ela me deixar entrar, Renée não será um problema."

É uma compra difícil. Rachel passa sua linha fora e a corta com uma tesoura. Ela está com medo por causa do seu emprego e considerando como Renée tem sido maluca, eu não a culpo. Ela põe o vestido de lado e esfrega seu rosto com suas mãos. Ela suspira. "Eu vou contar pra ela o que eu sei."

"Tenha certeza de mencionar a parte sobre ela te contar que foi idéia dela de fazer parecer que Rosalie e eu estávamos juntos"

"Oh, você acha essa parte importante, não é?" Seu sarcasmo me faz sorrir.

"Obrigado." Eu pulo e a beijo na bochecha. Finalmente. Finalmente, eu vou ganhar algum terreno. Se ela souber a verdade, talvez ela me dê uma chance de me aproximar. Talvez ela finalmente pare de me pedir para assinar os papéis pra sempre. Eu estendo minha mão e Rachel a pegou, então eu posso puxá-la para seus pés. Eu praticamente a arrastei por todo o caminho até o quarto de Bella.

Jasper estava me esperando, parecendo mais do que puto. Vlad e Stefan não estão felizes em me ver, mas eles deixam Rachel passar. Depois de um minuto, o resto das pessoas saem e eu sei que Bella e Rachel estão lá dentro sozinhas. Jess balança sua cabeça para mim.

"Eu espero que saiba o que você está fazendo."

Eu não tenho medo de Renée Swan. Nunca tive. "Ela merece saber a verdade, você não acha? Ou você acha que é justo a mãe dela ter enchido a cabeça dela com mentiras e meias verdades?"

"Eu não sei o que é verdade. Eu não estava aqui antes. Tudo o que eu sei é que Renée trabalha dia e noite, noite e dia pela Bella."

Eu desencostei da parede em que estava. Essa é a merda que faz meu sangue ferver. Todo mundo pensa que a mulher merece o prêmio da Mãe do Ano. Por todo o tempo que ela está lentamente drenando cada gota de força que Bella tem.

"Pela Bella? Renée não faz isso por Bella. Ela faz isso pra ela mesma. Tudo o que Bella faz é pra Renée. Ela nem deveria estar em turnê agora. Ela deveria estar se recuperando. Ela deveria deixar seu corpo se recuperar. Ela deveria ter permissão de lamentar por mais de dois segundos. Nós estamos todos aqui porque Renée precisa estar em turnê. Ela precisa estar trabalhando para não ter que encarar os fatos. Tudo o que Renée faz não beneficia ninguém além de Renée."

"É fácil pra você fazer dela a vilã. Eu entendo. Você gasta o dia todo focado no que você perdeu no acidente, mas você alguma vez pensa no que ela perdeu?" Jess cruza seus braços sobre seu peito e se encosta contra a parede oposta. Renée a contratou quando essa parte da turnê começou. Ela é esperta e faz seu melhor para cuidar de Bella. Ela garante estar no lugar onde supostamente deveria estar, quando supostamente deveria estar lá. Suas intenções parecem ser boas na maior parte do tempo. Mas ela não sabe toda a estória. Ela não sabe o que Bella realmente quer, porque ela não conhece a verdadeira Bella. Ela conhece essa Bella. Essa Bella tão cheia de culpa e confusa por causa de sua perda de memória que ela ainda não sabe quem ela realmente é.

Talvez eu esteja focado nas minhas perdas. Talvez eu queira o que eu quero sem pensar em mais ninguém. Eu sei o que Renée perdeu. Eu também sei o que mais ela tem a perder se Bella algum dia se lembrar de mim. A diferença entre mim e Renée é que eu sei que Bella queria o que eu quero. Eu posso me sentir mal por Renée o dia todo, mas isso não muda o fato de que ela falhou repetidamente no único trabalho que Bella realmente quer que ela tenha – sendo sua mãe.

"E sobre o que Bella perdeu? Quem está se preocupando sobre isso?" Jasper pergunta. Ele troca olhares com a gente.

"Eu estou." Eu sei que eu estou. Algumas vezes parece que eu sou o único.

Jess encolhe os ombros. "Se você for pra guerra com Renée, isso não vai ajudar a Bella. É tudo o que eu estou dizendo."

"Eu não quero uma guerra. Eu só quero minha mulher de volta."

"E se ela se foi?"

Eu não tenho resposta para isso porque eu não posso nem começar a aceitar isso. Eu não vou. A porta para o camarim se abre, e Rachel sai. É óbvio que ela esteve chorando, mas ela me dá um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela segue de onde ela veio. Eu não posso agradecê-la o suficiente.

Bella põe sua cabeça para fora e seu rosto está molhado com novas lágrimas. Ela chama sua comitiva de volta para o quarto. Minhas entranhas torcem e minha cabeça dói. Eu espero pra ela dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que me faça saber que ela entende tudo agora. Que ela sabe que eu nunca estive jogando um jogo. Ela me possui desde o primeiro dia. Eu sou dela e somente dela. Não havia mais ninguém. Nunca haverá alguém. Ela é tudo o que eu quero. Tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Ela fica na porta. Sua mão repousa na maçaneta. Ela limpa as bochechas molhadas com as costas da outra mão. Eu quero abraçá-la de novo. Eu irei abraçá-la de novo? Ela me encara e eu posso dizer que são com novos olhos. Olhos que tiveram o véu de mentiras levantado. Ela pode não se lembrar, mas agora sua cabeça confia em seu coração um pouco mais.

"Posso falar com você depois do show?" ela me pergunta.

Eu não tenho certeza como eu continuo em pé. "Com certeza."

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Aiiii cara, não deve ser fácil pra Bellinha tbm. Imagine, apesar de o Ed ser um gato, ele é um estranho pra ela... e depois ela descobre que ele foi marido dela..._

_Que coisa louca. Vamos aguardar sexta pra ver mais um pouquinho dessa história._

_Desculpem não ter postado na sexta. Eu esqueci completamente. Ai ontem... quase meia noite eu lembrei... mas estava c muito sono._

_Agora está ai... e sexta eu juro que lembro de postar. =p_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**ANTES**

_Tradutora: LeiliPattz_

Eu provavelmente vou matar alguém antes desta noite acabar.

Eu odeio as pós-festas do Grammy. Eu particularmente odeio as que são na mansão da Playboy. Odeio ainda mais a dessa noite, porque ele está aqui com Rose, que _deve_ manter as vadias longe. Se a minha irmã estivesse sendo uma namorada falsa melhor e não estivesse flertando com qualquer outro cara neste lugar, eu estaria bem.

Eu deveria estar me concentrando em como eu tinha sorte de tê-lo quase ao meu lado, quando cada um de nós ganhou esta noite. Eu estava mais animada por ele do que por mim. Ele merecia o prêmio de Novo Artista e nós ainda nos abraçamos em público. Ele é o namorado da minha irmã, era completamente aceitável felicitarmos um ao outro.

_Eu não posso esperar para foder uma vencedora do Grammy._ Essas foram às deliciosas palavras que ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes que eu saísse para aceitar o meu prêmio. É uma maravilha que a minha voz não tenha sido afetada, meu rosto deveria estar queimando em vermelho. Voltei o sentimento quando ele ganhou. Ele ainda parecia um rockstar tranquilo quando subiu no palco. Talvez eu não tivesse o mesmo efeito que ele tinha em mim.

Acabei com a taça de champanhe que alguém tinha acabado de me entregar, e olhei duro para a mulher conversando com Edward. Ela jogou o cabelo tingido por cima do ombro tantas vezes que eu já perdi a conta. Ela riu e riu de quem sabe o que. Ela tocou o pingente pendurado em seu colar que está praticamente enterrado em seu decote por três vezes, tentando atrair os olhos dele para baixo. Ele resistiu, mas eu sei que deve ser difícil. Edward ama seios. Bem, meus seios, pelo menos.

Não ajuda que ele pareça ter acabado de fazer sexo. Isso está me deixando louca. Ele tirou a gravata e desabotoou alguns botões em sua camisa. As mangas estão enroladas e empurradas para cima, mostrando a tatuagem em seu antebraço. Seu cabelo está em pé em um milhão de direções diferentes de tanto ele passar a mão. Há provavelmente uma centena de mulheres nesta festa que querem se contorcer debaixo dele. A única a falar com ele até agora acha que ela poderia ter uma chance.

Também não ajuda que ele certamente não pareça tão miserável como eu me sinto neste momento. Seus olhos finalmente caem para o seio na frente dele, e eu rosno. Eu troco o meu copo vazio por um cheiro enquanto faço o meu caminho até ele. Eu tomei muitos, com certeza, mas eu esvazio esse de qualquer maneira e jogo o copo no gramado.

"Vocês estão hospedados no Four Seasons?" a eu-quero-ser-coelhinha pergunta com a mão deslizando pelo peito dele. "Você sabe que há sempre espaço para vencedores do Grammy na mansão."

_Sério?_ Assassinato soa como um excelente plano. Os olhos de Edward encontram os meus, assim que eu chego à uma pequena distância. Suas sobrancelhas apertam juntas e linhas de preocupação aparecem em sua testa. Ele dá um passo entre mim e a minha potencial vítima na hora certa.

"Isabella!" ele diz com uma felicidade falsa por me ver e agarra meu pulso. "Você viu a Rosalie? Parece que eu a perdi." Ele se vira para a vadia não-morta-ainda empurrando os peitos. "Desculpe-me, mas eu preciso encontrar minha namorada. Foi bom conhecer você, Caroline."

"Carmen", ela corrige e eu sorrio quando ele me vira e me leva para longe pelo cotovelo. Ele está me tocando, mas não é o suficiente. Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso dele me tocando completamente. Eu preciso estar coberta por ele. Eu pego outra bebida. Droga, essas garçonetes coelhinhas estão em todos os lugares.

"Quantos desses você já tomou?" ele pergunta rispidamente, pegando o copo de mim e colocando em outra bandeja que passa. Ele me leva para longe da multidão. Sua respiração está quente no meu pescoço enquanto ele se inclina e fala no meu ouvido. "Eu perdi a conta depois que Justin Timberlake lhe trouxe um. Ele não é comprometido? Por que ele estava em seu espaço pessoal por tanto tempo?"

"Em meu espaço pessoal? Que tal Carmen-não-Caroline e seus peitos em seu espaço pessoal? Você não parecia incomodado com isso", eu lanço de volta.

Os olhos de Edward percorrem lado a lado, em busca de um lugar isolado. Quando ele parece satisfeito que estamos escondidos da vista, ele está em mim. Sua língua invade minha boca, seus dedos cavam nos meus lados, puxando meu corpo para o dele. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, agarrando-me, segurando, precisando dele aqui comigo para sempre. Às vezes parece demais. Como eu possivelmente não posso querê-lo mais do que quis no dia anterior, mas a cada dia esse sentimento cresce. Isso está me enchendo até o limite, enchendo o meu coração, minha alma, até que eu esteja pronta para estourar.

Suas mãos se deslocam para o meu lado, meu vestido de costas nuas lhe oferece muita pele para tocar. Elas estão frias, em comparação com o meu corpo superaquecido. Ele me deixa febril, meu coração bate muito rápido, meu corpo literalmente treme. Ele é a razão da minha cabeça estar sempre girando.

"Esse vestido estava me matando a noite toda. Porra, Bella. Eu quero você o tempo todo. Isso não pode ser normal."

Eu sei exatamente como ele se sente. Esse amor é grande demais para nós dois e isso me faz sorrir. Pelo menos eu não estou sozinha, ele queima e dói comigo. Suas mãos apertam a minha bunda, me puxando para mais perto, ajudando-o a pressionar sua dureza exatamente onde eu mais preciso dele.

O som de vozes e risadas nos forçam a nos separar. Eu o afasto, com medo de sermos vistos. Nós chegamos muito longe para sermos pegos agora. Outra voz grita e quem estava vindo em nosso caminho, muda de direção. Estou aliviada e avanço para Edward, mas ele afasta as minhas mãos. O olhar em seu rosto rasga meu coração em pedaços.

"Isso é uma merda." Ele se vira para ir embora e eu quero segui-lo, mas meus pés estão pregados no chão. Estou sob o peso da minha culpa e vergonha. Eu sou fraca, e ele é forte. Ele se dá por inteiro. Ele me dá o que eu peço, então eu tomo e tomo e tomo. Eu sei que é errado, mas eu preciso dele. Eu preciso dele. Eu preciso que isso seja um segredo só um pouco mais.

"Por favor", eu grito, com minha voz em uma versão estrangulada por si só. Eu tinha bebido muito e não tive muito tempo a sós com ele. Ele me acalma. Ele me centraliza.

Ele vira, sua frustração está clara. "Por favor, o que, Bella? Você sabe o quanto me mata estar perto de você sem poder _estar _com você? O quanto machuca quando você me empurra para longe, quando você me faz esconder o que eu sinto?" Suas mãos estão em seus cabelos, puxando e torcendo. "Eu sinto muito! Você não entende isso? Eu não posso esconder isso. Sinto que quem olha para mim tem que ver que você me possui. Você me possui, mas você não me reivindica. Você sabe o que isso faz comigo?"

Sua dor é minha dor. Eu não posso nem olhar para ele. Eu escondo o meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, não me deixe. Por favor", eu imploro e rezo.

"Deixá-la?" Ele agarra os meus pulsos e puxa minhas mãos, então eu sou obrigada a ver a angústia em seus olhos. "Deus, Bella. Eu não posso deixá-la. Eu não posso respirar sem você, caralho."

Eu caio em seus braços, pressionando o meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e choro. Em seus braços eu sempre me sinto melhor. Eu tenho o que preciso. Ele não pode me deixar. Graças a Deus. "Você acha que isso vai ser mais fácil quando todos souberem. Você acha que tudo vai ser melhor quando nós contarmos, mas não vai. Vai ficar mais difícil e mais confuso. Pessoas vão tentar ficar entre nós."

"Deixe-os tentar." Ele tem tanta certeza. É tão destemido. Eu preciso dele dessa maneira. Ele não pode desistir de mim.

"Eu não quero que eles tentem. Eu não quero brigar com você, mas eu não posso lutar contra a minha mãe, a imprensa, todas as pessoas que pensam que as suas opiniões e julgamentos importam. Eu não posso."

"Você pode. Eu preciso que você possa."

Eu quero dar-lhe o que ele quer. Eu quero ver esse sorriso no seu rosto, o que me faz feliz só de olhar para ele. Mas eu preciso de mais tempo. "Isso foi apenas por alguns meses."

"Quase cinco Bella. Cinco meses vivendo uma vida pela metade."

Eu beijo seu pescoço, queixo, bochecha. Eu me desculpo com meus lábios. Eu tenho um plano. Eu tenho um plano que irá fazer tudo melhor. "Quando a turnê terminar. Quando voltarmos para as nossas vidas reais, podemos começar juntos. Eu prometo."

Ele pega meu rosto e me segura de volta. "Quando o turnê terminar, nós vamos sair do esconderijo?"

"Eu juro". Eu espero ser corajosa o suficiente até então. Com a sua ajuda, eu poderia ser.

Ele está silencioso, reflexivo, pensando sobre a minha oferta. Seus lábios encontram os meus com um vigor renovado. "Onde está Rosalie? Precisamos dar o fora daqui, para que possamos ficar sozinhos."

Então assim eu estou perdoada e tenho um pouco mais de tempo para descobrir como ser o que ele precisa que eu seja. Eu não posso deixá-lo.

De volta ao hotel, ele me ama com o seu corpo, aliviando a sua frustração com cada impulso de seus quadris. Ele me marca com seus dentes quando morde meu ombro, meu peito, meu quadril. Seus dedos cavam na minha carne enquanto ele me puxa para mais perto, pressionando em mim. Isso nunca é perto o suficiente, ele quer se aprofundar. Eu sempre preciso dele mais fundo.

Os lençóis são chutados para fora da cama, e minha cabeça bate na cabeceira da cama enquanto ele empurra, empurra, empurra. Eu acho que ele quer me quebrar. Eu quero deixá-lo. Dobro os joelhos e os puxo dando-lhe mais, mais, mais, até que ele explode com um grito que poderia acordar todo o hotel. Ele me sufoca, deixando seu corpo cobrir completamente o meu enquanto ele suspira e xinga. Eu o seguro, embora eu mal possa respirar. Ele rola para longe, agarrando meus braços e me afastando.

"Jesus, Bella. Eu estou esmagando você." Suas mãos estão em seu cabelo e sua respiração ainda é pesada. Ele olha para o teto.

"Está tudo bem."

Ele vira a cabeça, seus olhos em um verde ardente. "Eu machuquei você? Eu me perdi", ele diz, avançando mais e segurando-me com uma mão suave entre minhas pernas. "Eu nunca mais quero te machucar."

"Eu estou bem. Essa dor é boa."

Ele geme e beija o meu ombro. "Não diga isso. Eu fui um animal." Ele beija meu pescoço e seus dedos massageiam a minha carne tenra. "Eu sinto muito."

Eu levanto os meus quadris e empurro contra sua mão, precisando de mais atrito, desejando que ele esteja em cima de mim novamente. Eu nunca vou esquecer essa sensação, ele me marcou mais do que com seus dentes. "Eu sou sua. Eu sou sempre sua. Você não tem que se desculpar."

Ele empurra para dentro e movimenta seu polegar, um simples círculo lento até que sou eu quem está gritando e caindo aos pedaços. Ele beija a minha boca para me acalmar. Tremo e estremeço e vejo estrelas. Isto é o que faz com que todos os segredos valham a pena. Esses momentos que ninguém pode tocar. Momentos que ninguém sabe, além de nós dois.

"Você está preocupada que não vai sentir isso quando todos souberem?" ele pergunta. Eu posso ouvir a preocupação. Ele me conhece, é quase como se ele pudesse ler minha mente.

Eu descanso a minha cabeça em seu peito. Meus dedos percorrem pelo pouco cabelo lá. "Às vezes. Mas, novamente eu nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir assim, em primeiro lugar, então eu sei que não deveria me preocupar com isso."

"O que acontece com as portas fechadas ainda será nosso. E quando essa turnê acabar, eu pretendo mantê-la por trás de portas fechadas por um tempo muito longo." Ele corre as mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas.

"Isso deve ser uma música no meu novo álbum. _Behind Closed Doors_."

"Eu gosto disso. Você pode fazer um dueto comigo." Ele sorri e eu quero rastejar em cima dele novamente. "Então eu vou ter que sair em turnê com você de novo, para que possamos tocar juntos todas as noites."

"Você vai me ensinar a tocar violão? Eu quero tocar com você." Sento-me e me empurro para fora da cama. Eu preciso de um pouco de água e Advil. Entre o champanhe e o sexo, estou destinada a estar dolorida na parte da manhã.

"Eu vou te ensinar qualquer coisa que você quiser saber", ele diz, levantando e tentando refazer a cama. "Alguma vez você já tocou antes?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Minha mãe disse que é coisa da Taylor Swift. Nós não queremos ser uma cópia, queríamos ser originais."

"Por que ninguém mais toca violão em todas as músicas? Deus, sua mãe é tão..."

"Isso não será mais um problema no futuro." É hora de dizer-lhe o meu plano, do jeito que vou fazer isso tudo funcionar. Sinto-me tonta só de pensar nisso. "Eu vou demiti-la. Após essa turnê, eu não quero que ela seja mais minha empresária. Ela vai ser apenas a minha mãe. Dessa forma, o próximo álbum, a próxima turnê pode ser minha. Apenas minha. Sem influência dela ou da gravadora. Se não gostarem, eu vou assinar com alguém que o faça." Eu engulo três comprimidos com uma garrafa de água. Minha ansiedade dispara por dizer tudo isso em voz alta.

"Wow. Você realmente vai fazer isso? Se libertar?"

"E dizer ao mundo que você é meu para que ninguém pense que pode convidá-lo para a mansão Playboy."

Edward ri e deita-se na cama. "Você parecia letal. Pensei que Caroline estava perdida."

"Carmen", eu o corrijo. Talvez ele soubesse. Talvez ele não soubesse, mas eu adoro que ele age como se ela não fosse suficientemente importante para se lembrar.

"Tanto faz. Eu apenas assumi que eu era o único com problemas de ciúme."

Eu subi de volta na cama e sentei em seus quadris. "Eu sou uma irmã gêmea. Eu tive que compartilhar tudo, até um útero. É hora de ser um pouco possessiva."

Suas mãos envolveram na minha cintura, os polegares esfregando de frente para trás. "Você é tudo que eu vejo, Bella. Ninguém mais existe."

Eu curvo e beijo seus lábios. Eu nunca vou esquecer a maneira como ele me faz sentir. Essa é uma mudança de vida.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, minha mãe está se regozijando a minha vitória no Grammy como se fosse a sua própria. Ela está sorrindo e sendo gentil com todos, enquanto eu dou entrevistas. Estou cansada, ansiosa e dolorida como o inferno. Meu corpo inteiro dói do que Edward fez ontem à noite. Eu tive que trocar de roupa três vezes antes que eu encontrasse algo que cobrisse a marca de mordida no meu pescoço. Isso teria sido difícil de explicar se minha mãe tivesse visto.

"Então, você finalmente terminou com o Ato de Abertura?" diz minha mãe enquanto olha para o seu telefone. Estamos todos na parte de trás da limusine que está nos levando para o aeroporto, para que possamos voar para Las Vegas para o próximo show da turnê.

"O quê?" minha irmã e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela vira seu telefone para que ambas vejamos a foto de Rosalie e algum jogador de futebol na festa na mansão Playboy. Minha irmã está no colo do cara e sua língua está provavelmente em sua garganta. Eu vou matá-la.

"Emmett McCarty. Mmm." Rose parece deslumbrada e estou a dois segundos de bater esse olhar dela.

"Você não vai terminar com o Edward, não é Rose?" Eu pergunto, batendo a perna contra a dela. Ela sai do seu devaneio.

"Sim, quero dizer, não. Eu absolutamente não vou terminar com o meu cupcake de baunilha. Vamos lá, eu seria louca de desistir dele."

Minha mãe não compra isso. "Onde ele estava quando você estava em um amasso com esse tal de Emmett?"

Tendo um amasso comigo provavelmente.

"Oh meu Deus, mãe. Eu não estava de amassos com ninguém." Mente. "Foi para as câmeras. Edward estava ali. Estávamos todos bêbados e brincando. Era a mansão Playboy." Rose revira os olhos para dar o efeito.

"Adorável, Rosalie. Acho que eu deveria ficar feliz de você não estar seminua ou será que terá uma foto sua na próxima edição da revista?" Minha mãe está indiferente, mas parece estar comprando a história. "Eu certamente espero que você tenha ficado fora de toda essa bobagem, Isabella."

"Eu fiquei fora de problemas. Eu juro."

"Bom. Pelo menos uma de vocês tem algum sentido. A última coisa que essa turnê precisa é de um escândalo. Por favor, abstenha-se de ser a capa da Star Magazine, Rose. Você não precisa ser a razão pela qual sua irmã receba qualquer publicidade ruim."

"Não, nós não queremos isso, não é? Não há escândalos e segredos para serem derramados por aqui", diz Rosalie, irritada e frustrada. Assim como Edward, essa mentira que lhe pedi para dizer está começando a tirar a paciência dela. Eu pisco meu _por favor cale a porra da boca_ com os olhos e ela faz. Ela não gosta mais disso, mas vai continuar a jogar junto, enquanto eu precisar. Isso é exatamente o tipo de irmã que ela é. Podemos ser diferentes em muitos aspectos, mas sempre ajudamos uma à outra.

Minha mãe está de volta em seu telefone, verificando sua agenda e lendo mensagens. "Isso me lembra. Alec me perguntou se ele poderia levá-la em um pequeno refúgio em algumas semanas, Isabella. Eu lhe disse que achava que era uma ideia maravilhosa. Está na hora de você sair em público com alguém respeitável. Precisamos de algo para dar a imprensa para que eles finalmente parem de postar coisas que tenham a ver com você e John Mayer."

"O quê?" Era algum tipo de piada? Alec pediu à minha mãe permissão para me levar de férias? Eu podia sentir o calor subindo no meu pescoço. "Eu não vou namorar o Alec, mãe. Se você gosta muito dele por que você não sai com ele?"

Ela coloca o telefone no colo. "Não me dê um tempo difícil. Isto é o que você precisa na sua carreira. Confie em mim."

Era por isso que eu ia demiti-la assim que a turnê terminasse. Sua incapacidade de separar a minha vida pessoal e minha carreira tinha ido longe demais. "Com quem eu sair não vai ter nada a ver com minha carreira. Com quem eu sair vai depender de mim e do meu coração."

"Sério? Você acha que pode simplesmente fugir e namorar quem quiser e que isso não irá afetar suas vendas de cds? Você é realmente tão ingênua? Pegue... o Ato de Abertura, por exemplo." _Não. Não, não, não, não_. "Se você fosse quem saísse com ele, em vez de sua irmã, você tem alguma ideia de como isso ficaria? Você iria correr um grande risco. O homem tem tatuagens e provavelmente piercing em lugares que eu não quero nem pensar."

"Não", eu respondo.

"Não?" Rosalie olha para mim. "Droga."

Eu lhe dou um olhar de cale à boca. "Edward é uma boa pessoa. Se você chegasse a conhecê-lo como Rose e eu conhecemos, você veria isso."

Rosalie ri. "Eu não sei se você realmente quer que mamãe o conheça como você," Meu rosto de _cale a porra da boca_ está agora em pleno efeito e minha irmã fecha os lábios.

Minha mãe está de volta em seu telefone e não presta atenção. "Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que Alec é a melhor opção no momento. Você vai considerar isso."

"Eu não vou."

Ela olha para cima, com os olhos estreitos. Eu não a desafio. Nunca. "Você vai."

Meu coração bate forte no meu peito. Ela sempre consegue o que quer, simplesmente porque eu deixo. Eu não sou uma criança, no entanto. Eu não sou mais seu fantoche. Este é o teste que Edward precisa que eu passe. Ele não vai ficar bem comigo saindo de férias com Alec. "Eu não vou. Eu nunca, nunca vou sair com Alec. Vou namorar quem eu quiser. Você não pode fazer essas escolhas por mim."

"Sério?" Ela sabe que eu estou falando sério, mas isso não significa que ela não vá tentar me fazer pensar diferente.

"Sério," Eu digo certa de que a adrenalina corre pelo meu corpo. Minha briga ou instinto de fuga está voando por tanto tempo que não consigo mais sentir meus pés

"Tudo bem", ela cede e volta para seu telefone. "Eu vou dizer a ele que temos outros planos. Você precisa ficar focada na turnê de qualquer maneira."

Rosalie aperta meu joelho e sorri quando eu olho para cima. Eu apenas tomei o meu caminho e foi tão fácil. Edward vai amar isso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Ahhh cara, fico louca quando ela diz que nunca vai esquecê-lo! Argh!_

_Eles tinham um relacionamento tão bommmmm!_

_Meninas, se a fic chegar a **200 reviews**... eu posto mais um capítulo antes de sexta. =D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**DEPOIS**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

Ela quer falar comigo. Eu não consigo pensar direito. Não tenho nenhuma ideia de como devo passar por todo o meu set, seu set todo, seu chuveiro... Oh, não posso pensar sobre ela no chuveiro. Eu nunca vou fazer isso. Estou andando pelo meu camarim, e Jasper assiste, balançando sua cabeça.

"Só porque ela quer falar-"

"Não," Eu digo, apontando um dedo para ele em advertência. "Não se atreva a me derrubar da minha nuvem agora."

"Melhor eu do que ela!" Ele fica no meu caminho e para meu movimento nervoso. "Eu não quero vê-lo desmoronar quando isso não for do jeito que você quer. Eu não consigo."

"Ela ouviu Rachel. Ela sabe que eu nunca estive com Rosalie."

"Ela ainda está confusa como o inferno e assim que a Renée investir nisso novamente, você pode estar de volta na praça. Só não tenha todas as esperanças. Por favor."

Fecho meus olhos e quase puxo meu cabelo da minha cabeça. Não posso pensar sobre Renée agora. Preciso me focar em fazer Bella se lembrar. "Deixe-me ter isso, Jas."

"Edward," Ele diz, mais como meu amigo do que meu empresário. "Só não vá pensando que isso é assim. Não coloque essa pressão sobre você. Ou nela."

Eu sei. Sei que não posso afastá-la. Eu não vou. Eu serei bom. Eu vou deixar levar, só vou para onde ela me levar.

O show ajuda. A música me relaxa e refresca minha mente. Nenhuma daquelas músicas são sobre ela e é fácil se deixar ir. Tudo o que escrevi desde que a conheci é tudo sobre ela. Meu próximo álbum deve ser chamado Bella porque eu escrevi músicas sobre me apaixonar por ela, sobre ser apaixonado por ela, sobre esconder, sobre sexo e obsessão, sobre acidentes e memórias perdidas, e sobre milagres.

Eu preciso de um milagre esta noite.

Eu assisto ao seu show da varanda superior, atrás de todos os fãs gritando. Ela é fabulosa, mas eu vejo os sinais de sua exaustão. Ela deixa a multidão cantar mais versos, ela se move menos, seu 'bis' é mais longo do que o comum. Finalizar esta turnê foi um erro.

Jessica guarda sua porta quando volto aos bastidores para a minha conversa. Ela provavelmente está no banho, mas minha impaciência consegue o melhor de mim.

"Muito ansioso?" Ela pergunta enquanto faço meu caminho pelo corredor.

"Você não tem ideia."

"Não me faça chamar os cães de guarda. Quando ela disser que o tempo acabou, o tempo acabou. Já estou tentando descobrir como não perder meu emprego por causa disto, não faça isso pior, ok?" Jess parece legitimamente nervosa. Eu ainda não tenho ideia de por que todos acham que Renée tem todo esse poder. Bella é a chefe. É claro, ela é diferida pela sua mãe muitas vezes e isso confunde a todos. E pensar que estávamos tão perto de estarmos livres dela. Bella tinha grandes planos.

"Eu não vou fazer nenhuma loucura. Eu prometo."

Jess ri. "Diga isso aos paparazzi de Cincinnati."

"Não comece," Eu imploro. _Fodida Cincinnati_. Eu nunca vou reviver isso.

Ela sorri e balança a cabeça. "Deixe-me ver se ela está pronta para você." Ela bate e abre a porta. "Só eu," Ela grita enquanto percorre a abertura e fecha a porta atrás dela. Sou deixado sem nada além da minha ansiedade persistente.

Vou repassar as regras que fiz durante as últimas horas:

#1 – Nenhum toque.

#2 – Abster-se de chamá-la de algo além de Bella, para não assustá-la.

#2 – Nenhum toque.

#4 – Não falar sobre Renée.

#5 – Escutar.

#6 – Nenhum toque.

Acho que isso é tudo. O não toque vai ser difícil depois de segurá-la em meus braços algumas horas atrás. Se eu fechar meus olhos ainda posso senti-la lá, meu corpo envolto em todo do dela. Nada se compara a essa sensação. Ela é tudo quando está nos meus braços.

_Porra._ Regra #7 NENHUM TOQUE.

Eu ando. Estralo meus dedos. Puxo meu cabelo. Mordo meu lábio.

A porta abre. Jess sai e meu coração é uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir no meu peito.

"Ok, ouça. Ela está cansada e tem uma bela dor de cabeça. Não a pressione."

"Eu não vou," Eu prometo. Ela não pode me recusar. Eu preciso que ela fale comigo. Eu preciso ver que ela entende.

Jess me estuda por um minuto e então vai para o lado para que eu possa entrar. Estou no quarto com o meu coração cheio de cicatrizes na mão. Bella se senta em um sofá macio e confortável em calças de lã rosa e uma camiseta branca que está meio molhada pelo seu cabelo úmido. O desejo de tocá-la é mais forte do que nunca. Eu quero pegá-la e colocá-la no meu colo. Eu quero beijar seu rosto, seus braços magros, os dedos dos pés pintados de rosa. Ela parece cansada, do tipo que vai até o osso. Do tipo que faz tudo doer.

"Hey," Eu digo em uma respiração. Lambo meus lábios que estão subitamente secos. Eu não sei se devo sentar ou ficar de pé. O quão perto é perto demais? Muito perto me tenta a quebrar as regras um, três, seis e sete.

Ela puxa suas pernas para cima e as abraça em seu peito como se estivesse se protegendo de mim. Eu odeio isso. "Você pode sentar se quiser," Ela diz e estou no final do sofá antes de ela terminar de oferecer.

"Você parece exausta," Eu digo, mas _eu amo você_ é o que estou pensando.

Ela pressiona a testa nos joelhos. "Eu estou."

"Eu sempre estou tão ligado antes do show. Posteriormente, eu só quero dormir. É como experimentar o mais alto e o mais baixo, tudo em um dia, sabe?" Em algum lugar do seu cérebro ela já sabe isto sobre mim. Ela sabe como eu fico mal-humorado antes de um show. Como a levaria para qualquer lugar para pegá-la e queimaria minhas energias nervosas. Depois do show, eu me esgueirava em seu quarto e a deixava fazer o trabalho até que caíssemos no sono.

Eu preciso tocá-la.

"Sim. Eu me sinto cansada, mas minha mente está super ativa. Eu não vou ser capaz de dormir por horas. Sobrecarga sensorial ou algo assim," Ela diz.

"Provavelmente," Eu respondo. Isso é exatamente o que acontece com ela. Eu sei. Eu sei disso e tudo mais sobre ela. Ela fala e fala e fala durante a noite toda. Sua cabeça está cheia de tantos pensamentos. Fico feliz de ouvir que isso não mudou.

Ela morde seu lábio e encara seus joelhos. Nós ficamos em silêncio e isso me mata. Eu não sei como fazer isto. Eu não sei como conseguir conhecê-la novamente quando eu já a conheço.

"Então, estou achando que Rachel explicou a coisa toda entre mim e Rosalie." É um território perigoso, mas é a razão de eu estar aqui.

Bella acena com a cabeça, seus grandes olhos castanhos olham meu caminho, mas não ficam. "Ela disse que foi o meu plano brilhante."

"Foi muito brilhante... por cerca de um dia."

Ela ri e quero tocá-la. Eu sento em minhas mãos e me lembro das regras que não podem ser quebradas.

"Eu aposto que Rose amou cada segundo dele," Bella diz, olhando-me sob seus longos cílios.

Finjo pensar por um minuto, estreitando meus olhos e fazendo o espaço entre minhas sobrancelhas para ter um vinco. "Tenho certeza que ela amou me torturar. A coisa favorita que ela fazia era me chamar de nomes como Babycakes* e Snuggle Puppy**. Era perturbador... e uma indução ao vômito."

_***Babycakes**__ é um termo usado para chamar alguém que é próximo a você ou que você ama._

_****Snuggle Puppy**__ na tradução literal é um 'cãozinho aconchegante', mas é uma expressão que significa carinho e afeição pela pessoa._

Ela ri novamente e então eu também rio. Eu quero fodidamente tocá-la. Eu olho para ela e há lágrimas em seus olhos.

_Porra, porra, porra. _

Foda-se as regras. Eu deslizo e coloco um braço ao redor dela. Ela cai no meu lado e eu a envolvo. Eu continuo falando porque eu não sei mais o que fazer.

"No nosso casamento, ela disse ao pastor para me chamar de Ursinho Eddie. E o filho da puta chamou na verdade, também. Ele perguntou a você, 'Você aceita este homem, Ursinho Eddie, para ser seu legítimo esposo?'"

"Ele não fez isso," Ela diz, enxugando sua bochecha com as costas da sua mão.

"Ele fez! É claro, um olhar meu e ele nem pensou nisso novamente. Eu lhe dei o troco, no entanto. Eu balancei bastante a garrafa de champagne antes de abri-lo na direção dela."

Bella ri através das lágrimas. Eu deixo meus lábios se conectarem com o topo da sua cabeça. Eu não posso evitar. Ela enxuga seu rosto e funga.

"Ursinho Eddie," Bella murmura. "Isso soa como algo que Rose poderia fazer."

"Eu deveria ter sabido que ela diria alguma coisa quando andou com você até o altar com um grande sorriso de bunda no rosto, mas eu estava tão focado em você para pensar nisso." Engulo fortemente em seco. Ela estava tão linda naquela noite. Ela brilhava como um anjo enviado do céu. Por mais brega que isso soe, é verdade. Ela era de outro mundo.

"Há fotos?" Ela pergunta, sua voz baixa, mas curiosa.

"Poucas. Jasper tirou algumas." Nós nunca as revelamos, mas eu as tenho no meu computador. Eu tenho olhado para ela todo dia desde aquele dia. Aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida, além do dia em que eu a conheci. "Eu poderia lhe mostrar algum dia."

Ela acena e fica escondida no meu lado. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de sair deste sofá. "Eu adoraria," Ela sussurra.

Estou no meio deste momento mágico, algo que tenho rezado desde que ela acordou, e estou acabado. "Eu amo tanto você, baby. Eu só quero tomar conta de você. Eu sei que sua mãe pensa que ela é mais bem equipada para ajudar você, mas eu posso fazer isso. Eu nunca machucaria você. Sua mãe está tentando envenenar você contra mim e eu só quero uma chance."

Bella fica tensa enquanto eu quebro cada regra fodida. Eu posso sentir ela se afastando e eu quero fazer aquela coisa que o Super Homem faz quando ele voa ao redor da Terra e a gira de outra forma para que possa reverter o tempo. Eu não deveria ter falado sobre Renée. Eu pressionei minha sorte e perdi.

Ela desliza para fora do meu abraço e se levanta. Seus dedos penteiam seu cabelo molhado nervosamente. Ela faz uma careta e não posso dizer se é de dor de cabeça ou a minha idiotice. Eu levanto, mas mantenho minha distância. Todas as regras de não tocar agora serão obedecidas. Eu coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos da frente, com remorso e medo.

"Minha mãe me ama. Isto tem sido difícil para ela. Tudo isto tem sido difícil para ela," Bella defende quase como um robô.

Esmagar Renée não vai me levar em lugar algum. Eu preciso parecer como o jogador do time que ela não é. "Eu sei que ela ama você. E tenho certeza que isto é difícil. O que eu quis dizer é que ela não tem que ser a única que se preocupa com você. Eu amo você, também. Eu tenho tentado trabalhar com ela e não contra. Eu juro."

"Ela pensa que você está me usando. Ela disse que você usou eu e Rose para continuar sua carreira e todo o casamento foi um golpe de publicidade e uma tentativa de conseguir meu dinheiro."

É difícil não revirar os olhos. "Eu não me importo com o seu dinheiro, Bella. Se você quiser que eu assine algo que diz que eu desisto de todos os direitos dele, eu irei assinar. Isto nunca foi sobre dinheiro para mim. Eu vivi no meu carro por um ano. Sou de baixa manutenção."

"E a outra coisa?"

"A publicidade?" Eu pergunto e ela acena. "Se eu estivesse nisso pela fama, por que eu manteria isso em segredo? Por que fingiria encontrar sua irmã? Quanto a minha carreira, sem ofensa, mas eu estava indo muito bem por conta própria. Eu não acho que preciso me juntar a você para ser notado. Eu ganhei um Grammy, pelo amor de Deus."

"Você ganhou?" Ela não se lembra. Ela provavelmente nem sabe que ganhou um também. "Isso é ótimo."

"Foi uma noite incrível, ainda melhor porque tivemos que celebrar juntos."

Ela se abraça e fecha seus olhos. Eu a vejo engolir em seco fortemente. "Será que isto sempre teve essa sensação? Quando estamos num quarto juntos? Você é como um imã gigante, me puxando para você. É como se eu não tivesse controle. Você sente isso, também?"

Sim, sim, sim. Deus, SIM. Eu dou um passo para frente, mas ela recua. Eu paro e passo a mão pelo meu rosto. Eu costumava pensar que era difícil esconder. Não era _nada_ comparado a isso.

"Sempre foi assim," Eu explico. "Desde o momento que nos conhecemos. Eu gostaria de dizer que cortejei você, mas nossa atração sempre teve uma mente própria. Sua mãe não tem ideia do que tínhamos, Bella. Nós escondemos dela. Você não queria que ela soubesse. Você estava com medo de que ela iria ficar entre nós. Como ela está agora."

Seus dentes cavam em seu lábio inferior e ela se aperta mais. "Isso é o que Rachel disse."

"Porque é a verdade. Renée não sabe a verdade. Ela não sabe nada sobre nós. Por favor, não acredite em suas teorias. Elas não são baseadas na realidade."

"Conte-me algo real," Ela diz. Ela é toda inocente e olhos castanhos que imploram por respostas de um quebra-cabeça que ela não consegue resolver.

"Você me ama mesmo que eu não tenha nenhum dos seus álbuns," Eu confesso.

Ela me olha sem piscar antes de se dissolver em um ataque de risos. Ela enxuga as lágrimas de outra coisa além da sua dor de cabeça. "Então você não é um fã?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Da sua música? Não realmente. De você? Como eu não poderia ser? Você é linda."

Suas bochechas ficam rosadas. "Conte-me mais alguma coisa."

Sentamo-nos e eu digo a ela tudo o que consigo pensar. Eu digo a ela sobre mim. Coisas que tinha lhe contado antes e coisas que não tinha contado. Coisas que são vergonhosas, coisas que só contaria para o meu melhor amigo. Eu contei a ela sobre o primeiro violão que meu pai comprou para mim. Contei sobre o meu medo de cachorros. Contei sobre a vez que Jasper estacionou a van em uma lugar que não era estacionamento e tivemos que nos esgueirar para confiscar e roubar o nosso equipamento, o carregando pela cidade, e fazendo nosso show para que pudéssemos fazer dinheiro para conseguir a van de volta.

Ela ouve e faz perguntas. Ela me conta coisas que eu já sei sobre ela, mas eu finjo que estou as ouvindo pela primeira vez. Esta Bella é a mesma pela qual eu me apaixonei. Ela é inteligente e divertida. Ela é insegura, mas destemida por baixo de tudo. Eu quero subir em cima dela e fazer amor com ela à noite toda. Eu quero suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e sua respiração ofegante no meu ouvido. Eu quero seu peito nu na minha mão e sua língua na minha boca.

Uma batida na porta interrompe a nós e minha mente suja. "O ônibus está pronto, Bella. Nós devemos pensar em ir." Jessica é boa no seu trabalho, ela mantém Bella no caminho, mas ela está arruinando minha noite.

"Sim, ok," Bella diz. Eu posso ver a decepção no seu rosto. Isso fez com que dizer adeus seja um pouco mais fácil, sabendo que ela não queria também. "Nós vamos sair em alguns minutos."

Jess acena e fecha a porta. Eu quero colocar uma barreira em nós, manter o resto do mundo de fora para sempre. Esta era a noite que eu estava esperando e eu não quero terminá-la.

"Obrigado por conversar comigo esta noite. Foi bom colocar isso para fora." Eu quero me socar por soar como uma ferramenta. Eu não quero terminar esta conversa comigo sendo um idiota.

Bella sorri. "Eu me diverti falando com você, ouvindo suas histórias. Talvez você não seja tão assustador quanto eu pensei que fosse."

"Eu nem quero que você seja assustada por mim."

Ela acena. Há uma pausa e o silêncio machuca meus ouvidos. Bella se levanta e se move na minha frente. "Eu quero tentar uma coisa, mas você tem que ficar quieto. Não pode se mover."

Eu olho para ela e estou de volta no tempo, de volta quando ela me amou mais do que tudo. Eu tenho que trabalhar duro para seguir minhas regras. "Eu não vou me mover," Eu prometo.

Eu a observo enquanto ela contempla seu próximo movimento. Ela olha para a porta e, em seguida, de volta para mim. "Não me toque, ok?"

Meu coração parece que está em parada cardíaca e nem tenho certeza do que ela vai fazer ainda. "Ok."

Ela respira fundo e escancara minhas pernas, pairando no meu colo. Minhas mãos instintivamente querem ir para os seus quadris. Meu pau mexe na minha calça com ela tão perto, bem... ali. Ela coloca suas mãos nos meus ombros e tenho que resistir em levantar minha bunda do sofá e desidratá-la transando até a morte.

"Não se mova." É como se ela soubesse exatamente o que o meu corpo quer do dela. "Eu só preciso tentar isto." Suas mãos deslizam pelo meu pescoço e até que seus polegares estão gentilmente deslizando sobre minha mandíbula. Ela inclina a cabeça e posso me sentir indo em direção a ela. "Não," Ela demanda. Eu paro. Ela está tão perto e seus olhos estão bem abertos até que seus lábios tocam os meus. É quando finalmente ela os deixa fechados e se perde no sentimento.

Eu poderia morrer por essa sensação. Talvez eu esteja morto e este é o céu. Seus lábios se partem e franzem, partem e franzem. Eles se lembram. Eles me conhecem. Eles sabem como é bom estarmos juntos. Eu cerro os punhos para não agarrá-la e mantê-la aqui para sempre. Eu _quero_ mantê-la aqui para sempre.

É lento e delicioso. Lindo em qualidade épica sem pressa. A única parte de mim que se move são os meus lábios e ela não parece se importar. Quando acaba, eu quero chorar. Eu quero me enrolar em uma bola e chorar como um bebê.

Seus olhos vibrantes se abrem e ela deve ver em minha alma. "Sempre foi assim?"

"Sempre," Eu consigo dizer em uma respiração instável.

"Eu gostaria de me lembrar. Aposto que valeria a pena lembrar disso."

_Oh baby, você não tem ideia. Apenas espere até eu poder tocar você. _"Nós vamos ter que continuar fazendo isso até que você se lembre," Eu digo, desesperado para amar e ter amor de volta.

"Sempre o romântico," Ela diz com um sorriso. Assim como a minha Bella. Minha Bella ainda está lá e ela está agarrando seu caminho para a superfície, morrendo de vontade de sair.

"Eu sou um escravo destes sentimentos, Bella. O que eu posso dizer?" Lhe dou um sorriso. Aquele que sempre me rendeu outro beijo.

"Talvez eu seja, também." Ela olha para porta mais uma vez como se ela estivesse certa que Jessica irá entrar a qualquer segundo e roubá-la. Ela se inclina para frente para plantar mais um beijo suave nos meus lábios, reafirmando o que eu sempre soube.

Eu não a perdi.

Nem perto disso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Choraaaaa que eles se beijaram. Ah cara, fico emocionada. Até semana que vem!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**ANTES**

_Tradução: Lay Melo._

Minhas mãos tremem e um sentimento flui através do meu estômago outra vez. Eu não vou vomitar. Eu já fiz isso. Assim como eu tenho feito todas as manhãs por mais de uma semana. O piso de mármore preto e branco parece tão bom na parte de trás das minhas coxas quando eu estico as pernas para fora em frente a mim. Minhas costas estão contra a porta e não vai demorar muito para Edward vir bater. Ele sabe que algo está errado.

Eu giro a vara ao redor e, sem olhar ainda para a pequena caixa onde ela muda de cor. Estou atrasada. Estou muito atrasada. Eu já estive atrasada antes. O estresse de turnês sempre faz minha menstruação ficar irregular. Eu poderia estar com gripe. Eu já fiquei doente em turnês antes. Isso acontece.

Este estado é diferente, porém, e essa diferença está deitada na minha cama, do outro lado da porta. Fomos cuidadosos. A maior parte do tempo. 99% do tempo. Descuidamos apenas uma vez.

_Deus, eu vou ser um especial depois da escola._

Rosalie comprou o teste de ontem, depois que ela me ouviu vomitar o café da manhã pelo o terceiro dia consecutivo. Eu não queria levá-lo quando a mamãe estava por perto, então ele estava escondido na minha bagagem por um par de dias. Felizmente, mamãe saiu de Nova York para casa e nós fomos sozinhos para Nevada. Mamãe detesta Vegas. Ela decidiu pular o show e decidimos ir para lá mais cedo, uma vez que tínhamos quase uma semana de pausa. Significava dias a sós com Edward, sem ter que olhar sobre nossos ombros. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estaria perdendo isso.

Mas eu não estava planejando isso. Isso _não_ fazia parte do plano.

Eu viro a vara e olho para baixo, para as duas linhas olhando para mim. Rosalie me conhece melhor do que eu me conheço.

_Ele vai me deixar._ Uma mão cai para o meu estômago. Para o monte inexistente que em breve estará muito real. _Nós._ _Ele vai nos deixar._

Não. Ele é muito bom. Ele vai ficar ao meu lado. Provavelmente vai me pedir em casamento. Ele vai sentir obrigação de fazer isso. Ele vai ser obrigado.

Eu não posso nem começar a pensar sobre o que isso significa. Minha mãe vai me matar. Ou ele. O meu pessoal das relações públicas ganharão o seu dinheiro em breve. A gravadora vai querer garantias de que isso não irá interferir com a turnê.

Eu enxugo as lágrimas que caem pelo meu rosto. Isso. A gravidez. O bebê. _Eu estou tendo um bebê._

Eu puxo os meus joelhos até o meu peito e coloco os meus braços em torno deles, descansando a minha testa em cima. Eu tenho que dizer a ele. Eu não posso lhe dizer. Eu vou dizer a ele. Apenas não ainda. Eu sei tudo sobre segredos. Eu sou tão boa em manter segredos. Muito boa.

Eu escondo as provas. Coloco a vara de volta na caixa, coloco a caixa de volta no saco plástico e enfio o saco de volta em uma das minhas malas. Ligo a torneira e lavo as mãos, espirro um pouco de água no meu rosto. Eu tenho que esconder as lágrimas. Não pode haver lágrimas.

Tantas mentiras, mas uma verdade. Eu o amo. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Eu me senti assim durante todo o tempo, muito antes de qualquer teste me amarrar a ele.

Há algo que eu não consigo explicar, o que acontece comigo quando ele está por perto. A maneira que eu sinto com ele não é normal. Não é amor. É maior. É mais. Talvez ele sinta isso também, mas eu nunca vou saber se ele souber primeiro sobre o bebê.

"O que você quer do serviço de quarto?", ele pergunta da cama enquanto eu caminho de volta para o quarto. Ele está nu e deitado de bruços. A tatuagem em seu ombro é a única dele que não tem cor. É um símbolo chinês preto, na verdade. Ele me disse que foi a primeira tatuagem que ele fez. Ele disse que estava com tanto medo que o cara fizesse algo errado e ele estaria permanentemente tatuado com um símbolo de frango ou algo assim. Isso não aconteceu, e eu acho que a verdade é o símbolo perfeito para Edward. Não há ninguém mais verdadeiro do que ele.

Eu sei que se eu lhe perguntar qualquer coisa, ele vai me dar uma resposta honesta. Ele mente porque eu o pedi para ser dessa forma. Isso o incomoda porque para ele não é natural não dizer a verdade.

"Eu não estou com fome. Talvez apenas algum Ginger Ale*". Eu subo de volta na cama e beijo o local nas costas que me lembra que ele não vai ser nada mais além de honesto.

_*__**Ginger Ale**__: é um refrigerante conhecido nos EUA, Canadá, Japão e Inglaterra._

Ele passa por cima, dando uma boa olhada em mim. "Você está bem? Estou preocupado com você." Sua mão acaricia o meu rosto e seus dedos empurram o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Se eu lhe pedisse para casar comigo, o que você diria?"

Choque é registrado claramente em seu rosto. "Do que você está falando?"

"Basta responder a pergunta. Qual é a primeira coisa que vem na sua cabeça quando eu lhe digo para casar comigo?"

Edward não hesita. Ele se abaixa e me beija, da forma que me faz saber que eu não sou louca. O que temos é aquilo que só acontece uma vez na vida. "Quando, onde e como no mundo eu tenho tanta sorte?" Ele me beija novamente. Seu corpo é quente e os seus músculos estão duros sob a sua pele macia.

Eu esqueço tudo, e me foco nele. Suas mãos estão no meu corpo, seus lábios na minha pele. Eu não tenho preocupações quando estamos assim, mesmo que haja uma avalanche de problemas pairando sobre as nossas cabeças.

"Você está me pedindo?" Ele pressiona pequenos e suaves beijos em meu ouvido.

"Estou lhe pedindo o que?"

Ele ri pelo nariz. "Você está me pedindo em casamento?" Ele se afasta para trás para olhar para mim. "Porque eu meio que imaginei você em seus joelhos quando você… oh espere, esta era uma fantasia diferente."

Eu o empurro enquanto ele ri mais e se recusa a ser movido. "Você é um filho da puta."

"Eu sou um filho da puta sortudo. E eu não posso imaginar passar o resto da minha vida sem você. Então, eu estou falando sério; se você quer se casar, Bella, diga-me quando e onde que eu vou estar lá."

Meus dedos acariciam a maçã do seu rosto e eu desço para o queixo. Seus olhos verdes brilham para mim, deixando-me banhar-se com o seu amor e devoção. "Nós seriamos loucos. É muito rápido, isso é muito novo entre nós. Talvez você esteja apenas sendo pego pela emoção."

O amor se transforma em descrença. "Você está brincando comigo? Eu já tenho experiências anteriores. Isso… isso não é uma coisa passageira. Não para mim, isto não é."

Eu deslizo a minha mão por trás do pescoço e o mantenho próximo. Eu não quero que ele se afaste ou saia perto de mim. Eu preciso dele aqui. "Não é para mim também. Isso é permanente, eu não posso explicar; eu apenas sei."

Eu puxo a sua boca para a minha e me deixo se perder novamente. Sua língua é quente e perversa. Desliza e brinca.

"Então, vamos fazer isso. Case-se comigo", ele diz com toda certeza e tudo o mais sobre ele. "Case-se comigo esta noite. Amanhã. Na próxima terça-feira. Eu não me importo. Apenas se case comigo."

"Estranho. Eu meio que imaginei você em seus joelhos quando você…"

Ele me cala com outro beijo. Eu tenho que lhe dizer a verdade. Ele tem que ter uma chance de mudar a sua mente. Antes que eu possa reunir a força para afastá-lo para que eu possa dizer-lhe a minha notícia, ele rola e fica de joelhos.

Ele me puxa para a beirada da cama e pega a minha mão. "Isabella Swan, eu te amo mais do que ao meu violão. Inferno, eu te amo mais do que à música, e eu fodidamente amo a música."

Estou chorando e rindo porque eu sei exatamente como ele se sente e ele está me pedindo em casamento como veio ao mundo.

"Case-se comigo. Você quer se casar comigo?", ele pergunta, com os olhos cheios de esperança e um sorriso que sempre me faz querer outro beijo. Sempre.

Eu pego o seu rosto em minhas mãos e lhe dou aquele beijo. "Eu te amo", eu digo, o que significa mais do que tudo, "mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa antes de te responder."

Nervoso-por-uma-razão-errada ele passa a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Isso não me parece bom."

Eu quero que isso seja bom. Eu odeio pensar o nosso bebê poderia ser qualquer coisa além de bom. Há um pedaço de Edward crescendo dentro de mim neste exato segundo. Isso não pode ser ruim.

"Estou grávida".

O quarto fica em um silêncio desconfortável. Isso chega aos meus ouvidos e faz com que eu respire mais forte. Os olhos de Edward não abandonam os meus e, mesmo que eu queria desviar o olhar, eu não posso. Ele solta da minha mão e se levanta. Ele caminha ao lado da cama, com as mãos em seu cabelo. Isso não é o que ele estava esperando.

_Ele vai nos deixar._

"Você fez algum teste ou você está apenas supondo?", ele pergunta, me olhando de lado enquanto ele coloca a sua calça jeans.

"Eu fiz um teste. Agora. Sei que isso não é o que você-"

"É por isso que você tem estado doente", ele diz mais para si mesmo do que para mim. Tudo se encaixa no lugar.

Eu aceno, mesmo que ele não esteja olhando para mim, ele está olhando para a sua camisa. Ele a puxa sobre a sua cabeça, ele diz: "Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

Eu me sento e não estou com nada além de uma camiseta e calcinha, os meus pés estão pendurados do lado de fora da cama. É uma cama monstruosamente alta e meus pés mal tocam o chão. Isso só serve para fazer-me sentir menor do que eu já estou me sentindo. Ele está indo embora. Eu o perdi antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer a todos que ele era meu.

As lágrimas começam a cair e eu só quero que ele saia para que eu possa me enrolar em uma bola e chorar até a próxima semana. Preciso que Rosalie venha para cá e fique comigo até que eu possa pelo menos respirar de novo.

"Baby, por que você está chorando?" Edward está em frente a mim, mas eu não posso olhar para cima. Eu fico olhando para os meus pés descalços, incapaz de suportar ver a decepção em seus olhos.

Coloco uma mão trêmula debaixo do meu nariz. Eu não quero que ele me veja uma bagunça ranhosa, mas eu estou pronta para cair a rebentar pelas costuras. "Basta sair. Eu entendi. Sei que isso não é o que você queria."

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Edward cai de joelhos e me obriga a encará-lo. "Bella, nós vamos ter um bebê." Os cantos de sua boca se puxam para cima e eu acho que isso deve ser uma alucinação. "Jesus, venha aqui. Levante-se", ele diz, agarrando os meus quadris e me fazendo levantar da cama, dessa forma eu sobreponho a sua altura.

Ele levanta a minha blusa e enche o meu estômago com beijos. Suas mãos me mantêm parada e seus polegares gentilmente acariciam o meu estômago. "Esse é o meu bebê ai dentro." Ele olha para mim com aquele sorriso e vejo apenas amor em seus olhos. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum a não ser para obter uma licença de casamento para que eu possa fazer uma mulher honesta a mamãe deste pequeno".

Eu sou uma bagunça meleca chorosa e eu não me importo. "Você é louco?"

"Louco? Porque no mundo que eu seria louco? Eu apenas lhe disse que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Eu quero casar com você e fazer… uma centena de bebês com você."

Eu rio enquanto choro e balanço a cabeça. "Eu não estou tendo uma centena de bebês."

"Tudo bem." Seu sorriso é tão mortal quanto o brilho nos seus olhos. "Apenas o suficiente para que possamos ter a nossa própria banda. O ponto é, isso pode não ter acontecido quando esperávamos que isso acontecesse, mas você, eu, uma família? Isso é tudo que eu quero. Isso é tudo que eu sempre vou querer, Bella."

Eu envolvo os meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Nossos lábios se encontram e eu o beijo até que tudo dentro de mim encontra a sua paz. "Então, minha resposta é sim. Sim, eu vou casar com você."

Eu amo que você quase possa sentir a batida do coração da cidade, quando você anda pelas ruas de Las Vegas. Tudo é vivo com cores e sons durante todo o dia e toda a noite. Eu posso me esconder todos os dias em uma suíte privativa e esgueirar-me durante a noite para os quartos VIPS privados em qualquer boate que eu escolher. Eu posso ser anônima ou mimada como eu bem escolher.

Hoje, eu estou esperando pacientemente para que as coisas fiquem prontas para mim, para que eu possa caminhar até o altar na Capela Graceland Wedding. Meu futuro marido ama Elvis, algo que eu só soube hoje. _Meu futuro marido._

"Qualquer chance que eu vou ser dividido com Teddy Eddie pelo show em Cincinnati?" Rose está em seu telefone. Provavelmente trocando mensagens de texto com o jogador de futebol que ela conheceu na Mansão Playboy. Ela me diz todos os dias que é o amor. Eu diria que ela é louca se ela acha que pode se apaixonar por alguém depois de conhecê-los por algumas horas e sair com ele mais uma vez. Mas eu sei como isso é muito possível. Eu acho que me apaixonei por Edward em um dia.

"Eu não sei. Preciso encontrar o momento certo para dizer a mamãe. Imagino que largando todas as bombas de uma vez é o melhor caminho a percorrer. Ela vai ficar tão sobrecarregada, que ela nem vai saber por qual motivo ela estará mais irritada. O namoro secreto, o bebê, o casamento. Há tanta coisa, ela vai ter que reagir simultaneamente a tudo isso e talvez não será tão ruim quanto dizer a ela um de cada vez. "

"Cincinnati é como em um mês. Você poderá estar barriguda até lá. Você precisa dizer a ela antes que você comece a estufar para fora, mana." Ela finge uma barriga gigantesca, com os braços e com as suas bochechas estufadas.

Eu bato no seu braço com a palma da minha mão. Minha irmã não pode esperar para que eu esteja gorda. Ela adora a ideia. "Eu nem sei de quanto tempo eu estou. Tenho certeza que não estará aparecendo em um mês."

"Emmett quer vir me ver em Cincinnati. Por favor, Bella. Preciso romper com seu marido quando estivermos em Cincinnati." Ela transforma o lábio inferior em um beicinho e cutuca o meu braço como uma garotinha problemático de dois anos de idade.

Eu suspiro. _Meu marido._ "Tudo bem. Vou dizer a mamãe em Cincinnati. Esse será o meu prazo. Eu prometo."

"Excelente. Por esta altura no próximo ano, você estará me ajudando a planejar _meu_ casamento", diz Rose sonhadora.

"Eu vou ser mãe no próximo ano." Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso. Minha vida mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo. Eu comecei essa turnê uma pessoa completamente diferente.

"Tente perder o peso do bebê antes do meu casamento. Eu não posso ter a minha dama de honra parecendo desalinhada nas minhas fotos de casamento. Eu teria que rebaixá-la." Ela diz isso tão a sério que outra pessoa além de mim poderia pensar que ela estava falando sério.

"Eu vou matar quem tenta tomar o meu lugar nesse trabalho. Mesmo se eu tiver que esmagá-los com a minha bunda gorda pós-gravidez. Você sabe disso, né?" Eu agarro o seu braço e engancho com a dela.

Rose sorri. "Oh, tudo bem. Quem estou enganando? Você é insubstituível, B. Sempre será você e eu. Nós viemos a este mundo juntas e provavelmente vamos sair juntas também. Eu te amo."

Ela me puxa para um abraço. Eu não posso acreditar que estamos aqui. "Obrigada por não pensar que eu sou louca. Obrigada por andar comigo pelo corredor. Obrigada por ser a minha melhor amiga. Eu também te amo."

Podemos ser duas pessoas muito diferentes, mas Rose é a minha outra metade. Ela é o rum no meu drink. Ela faz as coisas serem interessantes e me ilumina. Sem ela, as coisas não seriam certas. Ela me deixa louca alguns dias. Ela pode ser completamente narcisista e vaidosa, mas a minha irmã é parte de mim. A parte que não pode ser substituída.

Uma música começa a tocar e a pequena senhora de cabelos grisalhos e com óculos de aros grossos nos diz que é a hora. Eu pressiono as minhas mãos no meu rosto, sentindo os meus nervos aflorarem.

"Eu pareço bem?" Nós compramos vestidos de seda branca, um simples clássico de 1920 em alguma boutique no Bellagio. Rosalie colocou meu cabelo para cima e nós compramos algumas flores aqui na capela. Não é como eu imaginava o meu casamento, mas por algum motivo este é tão perfeito para mim e Edward.

Rose suaviza a minha sobrancelha direita, com a ponta do dedo e me dá mais uma última olhada. "Você está maravilhosa. O Ursinho Teddy Eddie não irá perceber o que o atingiu."

"É melhor você parar de chamá-lo assim. Ele odeia."

"Eu sei." Ela sorri. "Apenas espere".

Ela pensa em algo e eu tenho certeza que eu não vou querer saber o que é.

As portas abrem e tudo que eu vejo é Edward com Jasper ao seu lado. Ele tinha que dizer a alguém e Jasper era o único que poderia concordar. Eu acho que ele pode ter passado o dia tentando falar com Edward, tentando fazer com que ele esquecesse essa loucura, mas meu futuro marido está muito determinado a se tornar meu marido. Eu não acho que alguém poderia mudar sua mente.

Um sorriso ilumina o rosto de Edward quando começamos a nossa caminhada. Ele está vestido para matar em um terno preto e gravata branca, também compradas esta manhã. Suas mãos estão em seus bolsos para que ele não bagunce o seu cabelo. Seus olhos permanecem em mim todo o caminho até o altar mostrando-me que sou importante o suficiente para que ele não querer me perder de vista um só momento. Todas as minhas dúvidas desaparecem sob o seu olhar. Ele vai me amar para sempre. Eu sei disso.

Elvis está por trás dos caras, sua guitarra está no ponto. Eu não ia me casar pelo Elvis, mas ele foi convidado como o Mestre de Cerimônia da sorte. Rosalie me passa para Edward, que está sorrindo com os olhos mareados.

O ministro nos cumprimenta e começa com os votos. "Você, Isabella Swan, aceita este homem, Teddy Eddie, como o seu legítimo esposo?"

Rosalie dá risadinhas atrás de mim enquanto Edward dispara para o ministro um olhar que poderia matar. Claro, é minha irmã que deve temer por sua vida. Edward não vai deixar isso barato.

Nossos votos são ditos. Nossos anéis são trocados. Pronunciamentos são feitos. Eu sou Isabella Marie Cullen. E a minha vida dá uma guinada para absolutamente melhor. Quando eu chegar em Cincinnati, o mundo vai saber disso também.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Nossa, quantas emoções em um único capítulo hein? Como será a reação da mãe da Bella? Lindo o pedido de casamento, o casamento e tudo mais *suspiros doces*._

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**DEPOIS**

_Tradutora: Marcela P. M. Pattinson_

"Nós podemos, por favor, comer outra coisa além de hambúrguer e batata fritas no jantar de hoje à noite?" Leah está atirada em uma das camas de hotel de Jasper ao lado de Brady. Nós estamos passando o tempo no quarto dele até ser a hora de irmos.

Jasper se inclina para trás na cadeira de rodinhas e couro falso do escritório que está atrás da mesa. "Nós podemos ir para onde você quiser, Lee. Deus sabe que queremos manter você feliz."

Leah se senta, pronta para brigar. "Não haja como se você não estivesse com vontade de comer alguma outra coisa."

"Eu como qualquer coisa. Eu vou com o fluxo. Eu nunca reclamo."

Brandy já está rindo. "Jasper _nunca_ reclama," ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Isso é sarcasmo?" Jasper joga uma caneta do hotel na cabeça de Brady. "Eu não reclamo." Leah e Brandy riem mais alto. "Edward, você poderia, por favor, dizer à eles?"

Todos olham pra mim na outra cama. Eu ajeito o travesseiro atrás de mim e me inclino contra a cabeceira. "Jas não reclama." Jasper sorri triunfantemente até eu acrescentar, "Ele exige como uma garota. Se toquem, vocês dois."

Brandy gargalha como uma hiena enquanto Jasper e Leah, juntos me mostram o dedo do meio. Meu celular vibra no meu bolso com uma mensagem.

**Cadê você****? Posso te ver?**

Eu estou fora da cama e quase fora da porta quando Jasper me chama. "Onde você está indo?"

Eu sorri como eu fazia _antes_. "Bella". É tudo o que eu tenho pra falar. Eu digitei de volta perguntando quando e onde. Ela me mandou um boa noite depois de nós nos acomodarmos separados em nossos ônibus e meus lábios ainda ardem do beijo dela. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra fazer isso de novo.

**723. Agora****?** Ela mandou de volta. Eu estou subindo as escadas e batendo na porta antes de ela receber minha mensagem dizendo ok.

"Oi," ela diz timidamente, abrindo mais a porta para eu poder entrar. Memórias me invadem com sentimentos que mal consigo controlar. Todas as vezes que ela me saudava e me congratulava dentro do seu quarto, dentro da sua cama, dentro dela. Eu tenho que lutar para manter o controle, para lembrar das minhas regras. Eu não posso estragar isso.

"Oi."

"Eu liguei pro seu quarto, mas você não estava lá." Ela fecha seus olhos e balança a cabeça como se estivesse se castigando. "Obviamente."

Ela é adorável, e eu quero carregá-la de volta para o quarto e balançar seu fodido mundo. "Todos nós estávamos curtindo no quarto do Jasper, matando o tempo juntos."

"Oh, eu não queria te tirar dos seus amigos-"

"Não! Deus, não. Está tudo bem. Eu estou feliz de você ter me mandado uma mensagem. Eu teria ficado realmente chateado por ter perdido a chance de passar o tempo de novo."

"É?" Sua incerteza me surpreende. Ela realmente não sabe que eu morreria por ela? Que não há outra pessoa no mundo inteiro com quem eu queira estar além dela?

Eu quebro minha primeira regra e roço as costas dos meus dedos na sua bochecha. "Aqui é onde eu quero estar. O único lugar que eu quero estar." Suas bochechas estão vermelhas quando eu afasto a minha mão.

Seu sorriso faz as borboletas do meu estômago enlouquecerem. "Venha, sente-se." As mangas da camisa dela são muito longas para mostrar suas mãos, expondo somente a pontas de seus dedos. Ela cruza os braços na frente dela e morde a unha do polegar.

Ela me oferece alguma coisa pra beber e roda em torno da suíte, tentando ser uma boa anfitriã. "Bella," Eu digo enquanto ela folheia o menu do serviço de quarto. "Eu estou bem. Você é tudo o que eu preciso."

Risadas nervosas saem dela e de mim. Nós nunca fomos tão acanhados. É estranho começar de novo de um jeito tão diferente. Ela anda em minha direção, olhos fechados e sérios agora. Estou congelado no meu lugar enquanto ela me estende no sofá. "Me toque dessa vez," ela diz sem fôlego antes de me beijar me deixando tonto.

Minhas mãos tremem da alegria de receber permissão de retornar pra casa. Elas começam por segurar seu rosto para que eu possa aprofundar o beijo e fazer dela minha mais uma vez. Os sons que ela faz me dizem que eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho. Seus dedos afundam no meu cabelo e eu deixo minhas mãos viajarem, descendo por seus lados, sob a sua camisa, subindo suas costas. Ela tem a mesma sensação - macia e suave, quente e delicada. E ela não está usando um sutiã. Eu quase não aguento. A sua boca já está fazendo um bom trabalho de me matar. Ela não está hesitante como na noite passada. Ela está ansiosa e carente, e eu estou a ponto de arrancar as suas roupas.

Isso é familiar. Isso é como nós sempre fomos. Querer, querer, querer. Eu nunca quis tanto alguma coisa. Minhas mãos deslizam em torno do seu tórax, até que sejam preenchidas pelos seus seios. Firmes e cheios, eles cabem perfeitamente. Ela arfa e puxa sua boca da minha quando eu rolo meus dedos sobre seus apertados e tensos mamilos. Sem pensar, eu levanto sua camisa e chupo em uma das suas protuberâncias sensuais, eu corro minha língua nisso e provo-a. Deus, ela tem um gosto tão fodidamente bom.

"Pare," ela implora, sua voz misturada com um medo que para meu coração acelerado. Eu a solto e ela está quase do outro lado do quarto antes de eu respirar.

"Me desculpa" Eu solto rápido.

Ela balança a cabeça e puxa a camisa pra baixo, suas bochechas coram de vergonha misturado com o que quer que ela sentiu quando a gente se beijou. Tomara que tenha sido a mesma coisa que eu senti. "Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo." Ela cobre seu rosto com suas mãos.

"Você está confusa. Eu entendo. Os sentimentos que nós temos são tão fortes e ainda me confunde. Eu só posso imaginar como pode ser pra você."

"Eu assinei os papéis do divórcio. Eu venho pedindo pra você assiná-los há meses." Ela solta suas mãos. "Agora eu estou me atirando em você. É errado."

Eu estou de pé e me movendo. Há uma coisa em que eu sou bem claro. "Nós nunca vamos nos divorciar, Bella. Eu não vou assinar nenhum papel que separe você de mim. Você pode também rasgar qualquer coisa que você tiver."

"Você casou comigo por causa do bebê?"

Meu peito contrai e eu paro meu caminho até ela. Nós não falamos do bebê desde antes do acidente. Eu queria ter falado pra ela sobre isso quando ela estava no hospital, mas Renee disse que não. Muito drama. Porque chateá-la com uma coisa que ela nem tem noção que existia? Se eu tivesse ido mais com isso, eu teria dito pra Renee se foder. Bella não foi a única pessoa que eu perdi naquele dia. A gente merecia lamentar a perda do nosso filho juntos. Eu venho me negando um momento de luto porque eu não queria fazer isso sozinho.

"Eu me casei com você porque eu amo você mais que a vida em si. Eu me casei com você porque você me pediu pra casar com você. Nosso bebê foi a cereja do bolo."

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Você não ficou bravo quando ficou sabendo?"

Não pude evitar, mas ri. Ela ainda é a mesma. "Você pensou que eu ia ficar bravo. Você teve medo de me contar." De repente, um outro sentimento me atinge. Um que acaba com a risada. "Eu não estava planejando um bebê. Eu não sabia que eu queria ser pai. Mas assim que eu fiquei sabendo que nós estávamos esperando e você se tornou a minha mulher... Não havia nada que eu quisesse mais."

Bella morde a parte interna da bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ficam marejados. Eu a vejo tomar algumas profundas respirações. "Eu não me lembro de estar grávida. Mas há uma parte de mim que acha que eu queria aquele bebê também."

"Você queria." Eu posso sentir que estou começando a desmoronar. Eu não tinha deixado essa dor entrar porque já havia muita dor com que lidar. Eu precisava de Bella. Eu precisava ter esse momento com ela.

Ela envolveu seus braços em volta de mim, me confortando da forma que eu precisava. Ela me deixa chorar e me ajuda dizer adeus pro nosso filho.

"Nós teríamos feito um bebê fofo." Ela diz contra o meu peito.

Eu fungo e deixo uma risada escapar. "É, nos teríamos." _Nós vamos._

"Me desculpe." Ela me segura mais apertado. Dessa vez vai ser impossível deixá-la ir. Eu fui privado do céu por muito tempo. Eu não vou mais ser negado.

"Não foi sua culpa, baby. Você tem sorte de estar viva. Eu tenho sorte de você estar viva. Eu não teria sobrevivido se eu tivesse perdido vocês dois."

"Eu não tinha entendido porque você estava tão bravo em Cincinnati. Eu pensei que você fosse uma pessoa louca."

_Maldita Cincinnati._ "Me desculpe por ter descoberto sobre o bebê assim. Eu não sei como aquele paparazzi sabia, pra ele ter jogado isso na sua cara. Ter jogado aquela merda em você..." A memória faz meu sangue ferver. É uma maravilha eu não ter matado aquele cara. Eu cheguei perto disso. Se não fosse pelo Jasper, eu provavelmente estaria apodrecendo na cadeia de Ohio nesse momento.

Bella se acalma nos meus braços. "Eu queria que minha mãe tivesse me dito. Eu não estava pronta pra isso."

Eu beijo o topo da cabeça dela. Aquilo deve ter sido o pior jeito pra ela ter descoberto. "Eu queria que sua mãe tivesse feito muita coisa diferente. Ela vem feito decisões ruins."

Bella suspira. "Estou começando a achar que você está certo."

A batida na porta nos assusta. Nós relutantemente nos soltamos e limpamos nossos rostos molhados.

Falando no diabo. Renee está no outro lado da porta quando Bella a abre. "É a última vez que eu viajo pela American. Toda vez que eu vou por essa droga de companhia aérea, eles estragam alguma coisa e eu atraso pelo menos meia hora ou mais. E me lembre de ligar pra - O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Renee passa voando pela Bella e fica entre nós como se ela pudesse manter Bella longe de mim de novo. "Onde no inferno estão seus seguranças?"

"Eu convidei ele, mãe." Bella segura no braço dela e a puxa para trás.

Renee olha para Bella, mas joga sua ira em mim. "É isso o que acontece quando eu saio por dois dias pra cuidar de outro assunto? Você entra aqui e tenta confundir a cabeça dela? Cai fora daqui antes que eu tenha alguém pra te tirar daqui." O telefone dela está fora e começa a digitar furiosamente. "Jessica terá sorte se eu deixá-la continuar trabalhando."

"Mãe, pare. Isso não é da conta da Jessica. Eu chamei o Edward pra conversar. Eu tenho o direito de conversar com quem eu quiser."

"Ele é um desequilibrado, Isabella! Ele manipulou você e a sua irmã antes do acidente. Ele tinha vocês duas acreditando que ele era um tipo de herói romântico. Ele é um idiota, usa as pessoas, um traidor. Ele casou com você e ainda ficava com a sua irmã. Isso acabou. Isso termina agora." Ela segura o telefone na sua orelha. "Onde no inferno você está? Isabella esteve sem proteção e agora esse canalha está no quarto dela. Eu quero alguém aqui em trinta segundos ou todo mundo está despedido!"

"Mãe! Ninguém será demitido! Pare com isso, ele vai embora, ok? Para." Bella faz o que ela faz de melhor. Ela tenta manter a paz. Ela tenta apaziguar Renee, para que assim ela deixe todo mundo em paz. Nós estávamos tão perto. Tão perto de nos livramos dela quando aquele ônibus do caralho bateu e Bella se esqueceu pelo o que ela estava lutando.

"É isso o que ela faz, Bella!" Eu estou além de puto. Eu deixei Renee ganhar batalha após batalha porque eu não queria brigar com ela na frente de Bella. Mas eu cansei. "É assim que ela controla você. Ela não te ouve. Ela não te deixa tomar suas próprias decisões. Ela ameaça os outros para mantê-los sob seu polegar. Você não precisa fazer o que ela diz. Ninguém precisa! Todas essas pessoas trabalham pra _você. _Não pra ela. Inferno, _ela _trabalha pra você!"

"Oh, você se acha muito inteligente, não é? Bem, eu sei qual é a sua, Sr. Cullen! Eu sei que você esteve envenenando a cabeça dela! Você está tentando separar toda a nossa família. Primeiro por criar uma barreira entre irmãs e agora entre mãe e filha. Você é doente, e enquanto eu viver e respirar, você não vai chegar perto de Isabella!"

Eu cheguei perto dela e aproximei meu rosto do dela. "Tente, sua vadia fodida."

Bella arfa e eu sei que eu cruzei a linha. Ela está me encarando como ela fez na noite em que eu quase matei aquele paparazzi que perguntou para ela sobre o bebê. Ela está com medo de mim e essa é a última coisa que eu quero.

Renee se faz de vítima como ninguém. Ela vai pra atrás de Bella como se eu tivesse tentado machucá-la. "Você está vendo, Isabella? Ele iria me matar. Ele é um monstro!"

Os seguranças estão na porta com Jessica quente nos seus saltos. Há uma confusão que acaba comigo no elevador com o segurança #2. Ele me empurra pra fora quando chegamos ao meu andar. Jasper já está no corredor esperando e no telefone.

"Ela mandou uma mensagem pra ele, Jess. Isso não foi um grande plano de mestre. Ele estava de boa comigo até ela falar com ele. Talvez você deva falar com ela, porque vamos ser sinceros, Renee não é nada a não ser uma valentona sem uma pista."

Apesar de ele estar me defendendo, ele me dá um olhar que diz que eu estou encrencado. Ele acena na direção do quarto dele onde Leah está encarando na porta aberta.

"O que você fez agora, Casanova?"

"Eu não fiz nada. A sogra monstro apareceu e arruinou tudo mais uma vez." Eu passo por ela e entro no quarto. Brady me olha cautelosamente enquanto eu pego uma garrafa de cerveja do frigobar. Eu tenho certeza que será a melhor garrafa de Bud Light de 15 dólares que eu já provei.

Jasper me segue, ainda no telefone. "Bem, eu acho que é melhor ela pensar no que a imprensa irá fazer sobre isso. Eu pensei que ela queria manter Bella longe das revistas de fofoca. Fazer alguma coisa assim só traria uma porrada de problemas."

Renee está pronta pra me tirar dessa turnê, tenho certeza disso. Ela pensa que só isso vai me parar de reconquistar Bella. Mas ela está errada. Eu estou ganhando.

"Isso é ridículo, e você sabe. Ela mandou uma mensagem para ele. Ela está procurando ele por conta própria. Eu sei que você não estava aqui antes, mas eu estava. Esses dois não estavam brincando. Eles não se casaram como piada. Bella estava definitivamente apaixonada por ele. A cabeça dela não se lembra, mas há uma parte dela que se lembra. É por isso que ela está tentando se conectar com ele. Renee está lutando uma batalha perdida se ela pensa que pode manter eles separados."

Eu acho que eu quero abraçar o meu melhor amigo.

"Bem, talvez você deva começar a ouvir a Bella. Talvez você deva lembrar a Bella que todo mundo deveria estar ouvindo-a. Uma coisa é gerenciar e outra é controlar. Renee nunca foi boa em gerenciar." Ele me olha e sorri. "Tudo bem, até mais tarde." Ele desliga e esfrega a testa com uma mão.

"Obrigado" Eu digo, sendo sincero. "Essa é a primeira vez que eu ouço você realmente me defender."

Jasper parece cansado. "Eu subestimei o que vocês tinham porque, honestamente, eu não pensei que ela amava você tanto quanto você a amava." Eu nunca soube que ele se sentia assim. O amor de Bella nunca foi um mistério para mim, eu assumi todo mundo conseguia ver o quão transparente nos éramos. "Se Renee quer falar sobre manipulação, vamos olhar para o que ouve antes do acidente."

"Ela não-"

"Não, eu sei. Eu sei que eu vi somente o que fomos permitidos de ver. Eu sei que você não estaria tão enrolado nisso se ela não estivesse correspondendo. Eu também vejo que ela não te conhece, mas ela quer conhecer." Ele bota uma mão no meu ombro e aperta. "Então, foda-se aquela bruxa. Nós não vamos a lugar algum."

Eu sorrio e dou a ele aquele abraço.

"Devemos dar a vocês duas um momento?" Leah pergunta.

"Oh Lee, você está com ciúmes? Você precisa de um abraço?" Jasper pergunta quando nos separamos. Nós nos movemos pra cercar ela.

"Não me toquem," Ela avisa.

"Você ama a gente, não minta." Eu bloqueei a porta para ela não fugir.

"Estou falando sério."

"Três," Jasper começa a contagem regressiva. "Dois..."

"Eu juro por Deus que eu vou chutar bem forte no pau de vocês."

"Um!"

Nós dois nos lançamos sobre ela e deitamos sobre a cama. Jasper pega as suas pernas e eu seguro seus braços para poder fazer cosquinha nela até tirar a merda dela. Ela pode nos chamar de fodidos, mas eu sei que ela ama isso. Ela ama a gente. Eu amo todo mundo nesse momento.

Exceto Renee.

Antes da checagem de som, eu esperei no na sala de vestir. Impaciente. Ansioso. Entediado. Incerto de como terminar essa guerra sem prejudicar a Bella. Meu celular vibra.

**Venha pro meu quarto depois da meia noite. Não conte a ninguém.**

Eu não sei por que, mas eu quase digitei não. Isso parece um passo gigante para trás. Eu não vou voltar para como era antes. Eu não vou ser um segredo pra manter Renee quieta. Eu encarei as palavras por mais tempo que eu deveria, com medo de escrever o que eu sinto sem sacrificar todo o progresso que nós fizemos.

**Eu joguei esse jogo antes e perdi. Eu não vou ser um segredo dessa vez.**

Eu esperei pra ela responder.

E esperei.

E esperei.

"Hora de tocar," Leah diz, quebrando a competição de encarar que eu estou tendo com o meu celular.

Eu deixo a música me distrair. Eu assisto ao show de Bella. Ninguém nunca irá saber que estamos no meio dessa porra. A multidão não tem ideia do tipo de merda acontece por trás de tudo. A gente têm outro show aqui amanhã à noite, então nós voltamos para o hotel. Os outros querem sair, eu escolhi ficar. Meu telefone permanece em silêncio.

À meia noite, eu pondero em ir até ela. Ela não cancelou o convite. _Mas se esconder não é a resposta._

Talvez ela não entendeu o que eu estava dizendo. _Ela entendeu; ela só é teimosa._

Talvez ela ainda esteja esperando que eu apareça. _Eu preciso ser firme sobre isso ou tudo vai pro inferno de novo._

Ela está muito frágil pra ser tão pressionada. _Ela precisa ser pressionada._

Quem liga se nós temos que reconstruir nosso relacionamento privadamente? _Eu. Eu ligo. Eu odeio viver uma mentira._

A interferência de Renee faz mesmo tudo mais difícil. Eu entendo completamente porque minha Bella era tão inflexível sobre proteger o que tínhamos. Essa Bella está provavelmente fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu posso ajudar ela. Eu posso ensinar ela a ser forte de novo. Quando ela estiver pronta para lutar com Renee, eu estarei do lado dela.

Não ajuda todo o meu corpo estar cantarolando. Ela está apenas a alguns andares de distância e sabe que eu posso tê-la se eu apenas fosse. Eu posso tocar ela. Eu posso beijá-la e segurar ela. Eu não posso acreditar que eu considerei me negar qualquer chance de fazer isso. Eu escancarei a porta só pra encontrá-la do outro lado.

"Bella?"

"Você está saindo? Eu deveria ter te avisado que eu estava vindo." Ela morde seu lábio e olha para trás pelo corredor na direção dos elevadores como se estivesse pronta para fugir. "Eu deveria-"

"Eu estava indo te encontrar," Eu digo e a puxo para dentro do meu quarto, fechando a porta para que assim ela não possa correr. "Eu não deveria estar exigindo coisas de você ainda. Me desculpe."

"Não," Ela diz, balançando a cabeça, "Você estava certo. Eu estava errada. Se esconder foi obviamente uma má ideia na primeira vez. Sem razões pra repetir erros antigos. Eu quero te conhecer e foi isso o que eu disse para a minha mãe."

Meus joelhos quase dobram. É mais do que eu poderia ter pedido. "Você disse isso a ela?" Bella acena. "É tudo o que eu quero também."

"Ela não aceitou muito bem. Eu estou meio que fugindo. Ela vai vir me procurar."

Sorrisos aparecem nos nossos rostos. "Você está fugindo, é?"

Sua risada é a coisa mais doce do mundo inteiro."Você tem certeza que consegue lidar com a nova eu? Toda imprudente e cheia de rebeldia?"

_Porra sim._ "Eu posso lidar com qualquer pessoa que você queria ser."

Novas regras:

#1 Estar sempre tocando

Eu a coloco nos meus braços e a beijo como eu costumava. Ela não resiste, mas sim se submete completamente. Esse sentimento não será negado. Eu tenho que ser cuidadoso porque ela é quebrável, eu sei disso muito bem. Eu a deito gentilmente na cama e me certifico de não botar muito peso nela. Eu me foco somente nos pontos que eu sei que vão fazê-la se sentir bem.

Essa Bella quer ser livre e não só por trás de porta fechadas. Ela está disposta a correr o risco e aprender com os erros que ela fez na outra vida. Talvez isso é o que está causando esse sentimento dentro do meu peito. Essa Bella pode ser exatamente o que eu preciso.

Meus sentidos são assaltados pelo novo e o antigo. Ela cheira como sabão e seu shampoo caro. É como costumava ser quando éramos segredos e mentiras. Isso parece tão familiar que me faz querer chorar. Eu a amo tanto que dói. Eu a beijei na boca e pelo queixo. Eu inspiro o doce cheiro do seu pescoço. Eu beijo e mordo. Ela amava isso e pelo jeito que ela se contorce embaixo de mim, eu sei que ela ainda ama.

Bella puxa a minha camisa até eu me levantar e deixar ela tirá-la de mim. Suas mãos viajam pelo meu peito. "Tão bonito", ela sussurra. Ela ainda tem alguma coisa pelas tatuagens. Seus dedos param na mais nova adição. "O que é isso?"

Eu abaixo o olhar para os números no meu coração. "A data do acidente."

"Pro bebê?"

"Pro bebê, pra você, pra todo mundo que perdemos naquele dia."

Bella se levanta e planta um beijo em cima dela. Ela levanta o olhar para mim com aqueles olhos que eu poderia me perder neles todo dia e sempre. "Você não me perdeu."

Nossas bocas se conectam e minha mão se enrola envolta da sua nuca. Eu não posso conter as emoções que ameaçam me afogar. É uma mistura de felicidade suprema e tristeza dolorosa. Eu ainda tenho uma chance, mas nós perdemos muito. Nós não somos as mesmas pessoas que éramos quando começamos essa jornada. Eu posso me lembrar de tudo, mas eu não sou mais o mesmo homem que eu era.

Nós removemos as suas roupas e eu inspeciono cada polegada dela. Eu beijo o seu ombro, até o local de dentro do seu cotovelo onde o osso sobressaltou da sua carne. Ainda há uma feia cicatriz. Bella veste o acidente por todo o seu corpo devastado pela guerra. Eu beijo suas costelas agora curadas e seu peito onde eles colocaram os desfibriladores para chocá-la de volta para a vida quando o seu coração cedeu durante a cirurgia. Eu beijo as cicatrizes nas suas pernas e no seu estômago. Eu beijo o ponto onde costumava ser o lar do nosso bebê.

Minha garganta está muito apertada pra expressar meu amor em palavras. Se eu pudesse, tomaria toda a dor que ela suportou. O desamparo que eu senti naquela noite e todos os dias depois foi insuportável. Mas eu posso dar prazer onde tinha dor. Eu posso fazê-la se sentir bem e se esquecer de seus problemas por alguns minutos.

Minha mão desliza para cima no seu peito e volta para entre suas pernas. Bella por reflexo move seu quadril pra fora da cama. Minha Bella sabe o que quer.

"Por favor," Ela suplica enquanto suas mãos se fecham nos lençóis.

Minha boca desce para os seus seios. Eu chupo e acaricio o lindo mamilo rosa com a minha língua enquanto eu afundo um dedo dentro dela. Ela é molhada e quente. Tão apertada, exatamente como eu me lembrava. Meu dedo do meio parece que está em um vício enquanto eu bombardeio lentamente para dentro e para fora. Bella arqueia as costas, inclinando a cabeça para trás, expondo seu pescoço. Eu liberto seu mamilo e corro minha língua pela sua garganta.

"Faça amor comigo," Ela diz, sua respiração vindo muito rápido.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma proteção. Eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo" Eu curvo o dedo dentro dela pra chegar naquele ponto, o que a faz chorar de êxtase.

"Oh Deus!" Ela grita. Bella aperta seus olhos e suas pernas se fecham, o último prendendo a minha mão pra eu não me mover. "Eu quero você. Eu quero você inteiro. Eu estou no controle de natalidade. Eu juro."

Eu quase ri. É claro que ela está. Renee provavelmente tinha gente colocando-a na intra-venosa assim que soube o que a gente tinha feito.

"Eu não quero te machucar e eu não tenho certeza se eu vou conseguir me controlar se nós formos além disso." Eu sou cauteloso. Quando eu estou duro desse jeito, eu costumo a foder ao invés de fazer amor.

"Você não vai me machucar." Bella segura meu rosto com suas mãos. "Você nunca me machucaria. Por favor, faça me lembrar de quem eu sou."

Um arrepio corre pela minha espinha. Ela não tem uma fodida ideia de como eu quero malditamente fazer exatamente isso. Eu me empurro até o meu joelho. Eu estou respirando como se eu tivesse corrido dois kilômetros e tremendo como uma folha. "Você tem que estar por cima então."

"Não!" Ela se senta nos seus cotovelos. "Eu preciso de você por cima de mim. Eu quero olhar para você. Eu preciso ver o seu rosto. Por favor. Por favor, Edward."

Jesus, se ela disser por favor mais uma vez, eu vou me perder. Minha necessidade por ela é avassaladora pra qualquer outro pensamento racional que eu conseguisse unir. Eu a beijei e a puxei de volta, então me sentei e tirei meus jeans. Eu não posso acreditar que nós realmente vamos fazer isso. Parece que eu estou em um sonho, o melhor sonho de toda a minha vida. Eu me posiciono entre as suas pernas.

"Você tem que me falar se qualquer coisa machucar pra eu poder parar. Eu não posso suportar te machucar, você entendeu?" Ela não pode me deixar levar.

Bella me olha com completa confiança. Uma coisa que não estava em seus olhos desde o acidente. "Eu entendi."

Eu lembro-me de ser gentil. De ir devagar. Meu corpo vibra de ansiedade de tê-la. Requer todo o meu autocontrole não cair dentro, não pegar demais. Mas Bella não está ajudando. Suas mãos se movem e me puxam pra perto. Suas pernas se enrolam em volta de mim e seus calcanhares pressionam a parte de baixo das minhas costas. Ela está tão aberta e eu estou com medo. Medo de estragar tudo. Medo de querê-la tanto antes de ela ter certeza do que está fazendo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu estou com medo de não fazer, eu nunca terei outra chance.

"Para de se preocupar," Bella sussurra. "Só tente." Suas mãos se fecham no meu pau e o posiciona nos portões do paraíso. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é me mover e eu estarei onde eu pertenço. Nós só fizemos sexo uma vez sem camisinha. Uma vez e nós criamos uma vida. Eu não tenho certeza se consigo fazer isso.

Eu olho para o seu lindo rosto. Minha Bella está aí, em algum lugar lá dentro. Eu quero que ela venha todo o caminho pra fora e seja a pessoa que faça amor comigo. Eu quase posso me convencer que ela é.

"Eu te amo muito," Eu confesso.

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso, mas não retribui o sentimento. Eu assisto a culpa passar por ela. Ela sabe o que isso significa para mim. E tanto quanto me dói admitir, isso é só uma experiência pra ela. Ela tem sentimentos que não entende. Ela tem necessidades que precisam ser atendidas. A emoção ligada a elas não são as mesmas que as minhas, porque ela não sabe que é por isso que elas existem. Ela está começando a entender, mas é como olhar por um vidro nebuloso.

Ela me ama, ela só não sabe disso.

Eu avanço, mal me permitindo ir até a metade. Seu corpo fica tenso, aumentando seu aperto em mim.

"Ai meu Deus!" Os olhos de Bella se apertam. Isso é bom, muito bom. Seu corpo contrai embaixo de mim, não sabendo o que está pedindo. Eu não sei se posso me mover. Ela é tão quente, e eu quero mais também. Muito mais.

"Você tem que relaxar pra poder me ter todo dentro, baby." Eu beijo sua boca aberta e seguro seus quadris para baixo. Eu rezo para que ela não diga por favor de novo.

Ela me beija de volta fervorosamente. Seus dedos se fecham no meu pescoço e nas minhas costas. Eu avanço lentamente, esperando o seu corpo se ajustar ao meu.

"Tão bom," Ela diz sem fôlego. "Mais. Mais, mais, mais."

Eu cubro a sua boca com a minha antes que ela diga por favor. A mulher vai me matar. Eu puxo um pouco e empurro mais longe. Eu continuo fazendo isso até eu estar todo dentro. Tem sido muito tempo desde estivemos conectados assim. Muito tempo. Eu nunca mais vou sobreviver sem isso de novo.

O gemido de Bella não cessa até eu encontrar um ritmo estável. Eu tento controlar meu passo, pra manter minhas estocadas não muito fortes. Bella não se importa em ser gentil comigo, porém. Ela arranha a minha pele e puxa o meu cabelo. Seus dentes raspam pela minha pele. Ela é um animal enjaulado que foi libertado para a natureza - hesitante no inicio até que seus instintos assumem o controle.

"Nunca, nunca pare," Ela diz antes do seu orgasmo tornar impossível de se falar coerentemente. Eu assisto maravilhado. Ela cora o tom mais perfeito de rosa, seus olhos rolam, e sua boca se abre.

Eu posso lidar com isso. Eu bombeio mais rápido; eu paro de respirar. O único sentimento que resiste é o amor que eu sinto por ela. Eu vou amá-la até o dia em que eu morrer. Ela me amaria também se ela somente se lembrasse.

Eu me solto. Eu me perco nela. Eu me derramo fundo dentro dela. Meus olhos fecham, mas tudo o que eu vejo é luz, luz branca. Ela é meu paraíso. Ela sempre será.

Bella segura meu rosto em suas mãos, e quando eu finalmente abro meus olhos, ela está me olhando com o seu próprio olhar maravilhado. Seus olhos dançam e seu sorriso quase provoca. Eu quero saber o que ela está pensando. Seu dedão esfrega contra meus lábios enquanto uma lágrima derrama no canto do seu olho. "Esse rosto. Eu nunca vou me esquecer desse rosto."

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Nem eu Edward. Nunca. Beijos meninas... espero que tenham gostado do post antecipado. To na correria e resolvi postar logo todas aas fics hoje para não atrasar. Mereço reviews? *cara de cachorrinho*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**ANTES**

Tradutora: Leili Pattz

Há dias em que eu sinto como se estivesse em câmera lenta e os dias em que sinto que o tempo desliza sem aviso prévio. Eu tenho sido uma mulher casada por três semanas, dois dias, e um punhado de horas. É uma loucura. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que não tenha sido tirada do armário pela mídia. Sorte nossa, eu acho. Edward se manteve quieto sobre a revelação desde que fiz a promessa de falar com a minha mãe a caminho de Ohio.

Temos um show em Detroit antes de descer para Cincinnati. Eu tenho um dia e um punhado de horas para juntar minhas coisas. Um dia para descobrir como dizer a minha mãe que eu não quero que ela trabalhe para mim. Um dia para chegar a uma boa forma de dizer a ela que eu estou apaixonada por Edward e ele e Rose realmente não estão namorando. Ah, sim, e estamos casados e esperando um bebê.

_Eu estou grávida._

Eu não acho que isso desceu ainda. Edward, por outro lado, estava totalmente abraçando a ideia. Ele dá um beijo de boa noite na minha barriga e fala com ela como se pudesse ouvi-lo. Ele é praticamente o homem mais doce do mundo inteiro. Este bebê vai tê-lo envolvido em torno de seu dedo mindinho.

Há apenas um bebê lá dentro. Rosalie me assustou ao pensar que eu estava tendo gêmeos. Algo sobre gêmeos idênticos sendo uma aberração da natureza, mas os gêmeos fraternos sendo hereditários. É a predisposição da mãe para liberar mais de um óvulo ou algo parecido. Por que minha irmã sabe essas coisas e eu não, é um mistério. Ela tinha certeza de que eu estava começando a mostrar, que isso significava gêmeos.

Uma viagem a um médico em Las Vegas e um ultrassom depois, eu confirmei que era uma criança. _Não _crianças. E eu ainda estava com perfeitamente aceitável 50kg. Minha irmã poderia impulsionar isso. Há definitivamente um minúsculo, pequeno grãozinho, com um pouco de batimentos cardíacos oscilantes que poderíamos ver. Eu chorei e culpei os hormônios da gravidez, embora provavelmente não fossem eles. Ser mãe não é algo que eu pensei até que aconteceu. Agora eu estou animada. Com medo da minha mente, mas realmente animada para fazer isso com Edward.

Meu marido adorável queria saber se era um menino ou uma menina, porque ele tem certeza de que é uma menina. Mas o bebê é muito pequeno para dizer. Temos que esperar até que eu esteja com 20 semanas e estou atualmente apenas onze. Quase um trimestre. O enjôo deve ir embora em breve, ou assim me disseram. Como eu disse, algumas coisas iam mais rápido, outros tão malditamente lentas. Eu vou ser feliz quando não for a melhor amiga do banheiro do meu hotel.

"Isabella! Precisamos ver algumas coisas antes de irmos para o estúdio de rádio." Minha mãe estava me observando como um falcão desde que ela voltou da turnê. Eu quase perguntei se ela pode dizer algo diferente.

"Em um minuto!" Eu digo do banheiro. Eu beijo a aliança de casamento que está pendurada em uma corrente em volta do meu pescoço e coloco dentro da minha camisa. Eu o uso, não apenas no meu dedo. Eu verifico o meu cabelo e volto a aplicar alguns gloss. Eu sei que tenho a mesma aparência, mas eu nunca vou ser a garota que eu era. Eu sou Bella Cullen de mente, corpo e alma.

Rosalie está descansando no sofá da suíte, enquanto minha mãe anda falando no telefone. "Eu acho que eu tenho uma boa notícia", minha mãe diz, empurrando os pés de Rose para fora do sofá para que ela possa se sentar. "Eu acho que convenci a RCA a assinar com Rosalie."

Eu amo a minha irmã. Eu amo. Eu juro. Mas ela não pode cantar como acha que pode. Algo me diz que eu estou ligada a este negócio de alguma forma.

Rosalie quase derruba minha mãe do sofá com um abraço. "Oh meu Deus! Você está falando sério?"

Minha mãe ri e de repente eu não me importo com o que eu tenho que fazer para Rose ter este negócio. Minha mãe sorri quase raramente, é bom ouvir sua risada. "Eu estou falando sério. Naturalmente, sua irmã vai ter que ser boazinha"

Rosalie pula do sofá para me agarrar. "Tudo o que eles querem que você faça, Little Mama. Você vai fazer." Ela aperta os braços quase que com muita força. "Eu fiz _tudo _o que você me pediu para fazer. Você me deve."

"Você sabe que eu vou fazer de tudo por você. Dentro da razão..." Eu adiciono a última parte porque ela não pode esquecer que eu sou uma mulher grávida casada. Há algumas coisas que eu _não posso_ fazer.

"Bem, primeiro você precisa concordar em assinar com eles por mais dois álbuns e promovê-los ao longo dos próximos quatro anos:" Minha mãe disse. "Também não faria mal se você bajular o Alec um pouco."

Eu juro que quase posso sentir o bebê dentro de mim protestar em nome de seu pai. Bajular Alec está definitivamente na minha lista de_ não_ posso fazer.

"Ela vai fazer isso", Rose se afasta de mim e vira para a mãe. Ela a abraça. "Obrigado por isso. Obrigada por acreditar em mim."

"Você é linda de morrer, querida. Um pouco de auto-tune e você vai ficar de platina."

_Um pouco? _Isso está sendo muito generoso. "Enquanto o negócio parece ser bom, eu não vejo por que eu não iria assinar", eu digo, oferecendo para fazer muito para tornar os sonhos da minha irmã se tornando realidade.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso", diz Rose, reluzente "Eu preciso ligar para o E. Vocês vão para o estúdio de rádio sem mim. Vou ficar aqui." Ela corre para o seu quarto para ligar para Emmett. O apelido E ajuda para nenhuma de nós escorregar até que tudo esteja em aberto. Um dia. Um dia, e minha mãe pode ser a agente de Rosalie em vez da minha. Isso tudo está funcionando perfeitamente.

"Você nunca vai acreditar nisso, baby!" Eu a ouvi falar enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela.

"Ela está tão feliz", eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Você não tem ideia da quantidade de trabalho que eu tive que fazer para começar este negócio. Você precisa fazer a sua parte. Estou falando sério sobre você usar algum poder feminino de persuasão para conseguir que Alec faça isso." Antes que eu possa opor, ela levanta minhas mãos. "Qual o número de sutiã você veste? Seus peitos parecem enormes de repente."

O efeito colateral de estar grávida - peitos gigantes.

Eu solto sua mão e me cubro com meus braços. "Eles não estão enormes. Oh Meu Deus, mãe", eu digo em um acesso de raiva.

"Não, eles estão perfeitos. Como eu disse, seja legal. Homens perdem a cabeça quando existem seios na jogada."

Estou enojada e assim termino com esta conversa. "Isso é tão... não. Vamos para o estúdio de rádio e fazer essa entrevista logo."

Eu aponto para a porta com a cabeça, disposta a não deixá-la examinar mais as minhas alterações físicas ou discutir sobre eu usar os meus peitos para convencer Alec a deixar a minha irmã ter um contrato de gravação. Quero gritar que eu sou uma mulher casada, pelo amor de Deus. Mas eu não estou pronta para ter essa conversa ainda. Eu preciso fazer isso quando tiver sua atenção. E quando Rose estiver de pé ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e pronta para saltar entre nós, se a mãe tentar me matar.

Meu marido está no corredor quando eu abro a porta.

"Oi." Ele sorri aquele sorriso, e eu vou matá-lo por me fazer querer beijá-lo quando eu não posso.

"Oi", eu digo volta. Ele está me vigiando. Eu não lhe dei o meu itinerário para o dia.

"Onde está o fogo?" Ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos e eu sei que ele quer me tocar. Ele quer colocar a mão na minha barriga e dizer Olá para o seu bebê. Ele quer me beijar, tanto quanto eu quero beijá-lo.

"Nenhum fogo." Eu faço o meu caminho em direção aos elevadores e ele me segue. Ele iria me acompanhar em qualquer lugar que eu quisesse. "Entrevista em breve."

"Ah", ele diz, levantando suas sobrancelhas. Ele está desapontado. "Entrevistas. Incrível."

"Sim, bem... você sabe como é. Eu viver a vida selvagem e louca de uma popstar." Eu gostaria de poder tocar seu cabelo ou deslizar a mão nos seus bolsos de trás, mas eu deslizo ambas as mãos em meus próprios bolsos de trás, então eu não fico tão louca.

Ele deixou a minha cama esta manhã, enquanto eu ainda estava dormindo. Tudo o que ele me deixou foi um bilhete que dizia: _Como é que você é um anjo quando você está dormindo, mas é um demônio entre os lençóis quando você está acordada? Olhando para o futuro me vejo acordando com você em meus braços._

Eu quero estar nos seus braços dia e noite.

"Ouvi dizer que você pode ficar muito louca e selvagem", ele brinca. A mão dele sai do bolso e eu sei que ele quer segurar a minha bochecha, me colocar contra a parede, e me beijar até que nós dois tenhamos suficiente. Não que em algum momento seja suficiente. Ele aperta o botão para baixo em vez disso.

"E você?" Eu desafio com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele se inclina para perto, tão perto que eu posso sentir o cheiro do sabonete em sua pele. Eu posso praticamente saborear a pele em seu pescoço que eu marquei na noite passada. "Minha filha me diz tudo sobre você tarde da noite quando estou fodendo você muito bem."

Minha respiração prende enquanto o meu corpo superaquece. Ele me fode tão bem. "Será que ela fala? Ela derrama todos os meus segredos?"

"Eu conheço todos os seus segredos sujos, Bella". Ele pincela uma mão contra o meu estômago e ele murmura, _"Minhas."_

Nós duas eram mais do que definitivamente dele.

O som da porta da minha suíte fechando tira a minha atenção do meu marido. Minha mãe vem correndo no corredor, com o telefone no ouvido e falando com alguém sobre algo. Ela olha para Edward. "Espere, Alec", ela diz ao telefone. "Dois segundos atrás, Rosalie estava gritando com você no telefone e agora você está aqui conversando com Isabella? Como isso é possível?"

"Ele acabou de sair do elevador. Ele veio para comemorar sua boa notícia." Eu cubro. Mentindo. Estou ficando muito boa nisso. Mas eu só tenho que fazê-lo por mais um dia.

"Oh." Minha mãe compra isso como todos os outros. "Não faça nada na suíte de Isabella. Vá para outro lugar, por favor. Eu não preciso que haja rumores de que algo desagradável estava acontecendo no quarto de Isabella. Pessoas poderiam pensar que é ela."

"Mãe!" Eu estou mortificado. "Você não acabou de dizer isso."

Edward ri. "Não, senhora. Nada desagradável acontece no quarto de Bella. Nunca." Ele provavelmente está pensando sobre a maneira como ele me pegou por trás na noite passada e me fez gritar alto o suficiente para acordar os vizinhos. Ele é tão bom nisso.

O elevador chega e minha mãe volta para a conversa com Alec. Eu dou Edward um pequeno aceno e ele pisca aquele sorriso novamente. Eu quase estendo a minha mão para parar as portas, porque eu nunca quis beijar tanto essa boca. Um dia e um punhado de horas, então eu posso beijá-lo quando eu quiser.

Minha mãe termina sua ligação e me olha.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, odiando o jeito que ela me inspeciona novamente.

"Eu não gosto da maneira como ele olha para você."

"Quem?"

Ela revira os olhos e bufa. "O namorado ridículo de sua irmã." Ela começa a pegar fiapo que nem estão em suas calças.

"Edward é realmente um cara legal, mãe. Se você quisesse parar de ser tão crítica sobre a forma como ele olha e conhecê-lo, você pode achá-lo extremamente agradável."

"Ele olha para você do jeito que ele só devia estar olhando para sua irmã. Isso não faz dele muito simpático no meu livro. Caras legais não deixam que seus olhos vagueiem pela irmã de sua namorada." Ela não hesita em acrescentar: "E irmãs fiéis não ficam exibindo sobre o quão legal o namorado da irmã é para cada um."

O elevador para no térreo e minha mãe sai, de alguma forma me fazendo sentir culpada por roubar o falso namorado minha irmã que nunca esteve nem um pouco apaixonada. Eu tenho que me lembrar que ele era meu desde o começo. Rosalie vai ter de convencer a nossa mãe que eu não sou o cara mau. Não há bandido. Apenas uma garota e um garoto que se apaixonaram e não queriam que ninguém soubesse. Apenas um casamento secreto que foi perfeito em seu absurdo. Apenas algumas mentiras inocentes.

Meu estômago se agita.

E um bebê.

Minha mãe vai enlouquecer completamente sobre o bebê.

Alec nos espera no lobby. Ele é todo sorrisos e beijos na bochecha, como se nós estivéssemos de repente em algum lugar da Europa, em vez de uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington. Ele nos leva para fora até um SUV com vidros fumes a espera. Eu aceno para algumas garotas que me reconhecem enquanto estamos saindo do hotel.

Às vezes é preciso algo tão pouco da minha parte para fazer uma grande diferença na vida de alguém. Ainda é tão difícil para eu envolver minha cabeça em torno disso. Eu sou apenas eu. Uma menina como elas. Meu rosto tem espinhas logo antes de eu começar o meu período. Eu posso ganhar peso, olhando para chocolate. Eu queria que meus seios fossem maiores (bem, não agora, mas geralmente) e meu nariz era um pouco mais reto. Meu cabelo nunca fica bom quando eu faço isso sozinha. Minha mãe não me entende. E eu tenho a maior paixão por Edward Cullen.

Totalmente garota típica.

Minha mãe e Alec falam sobre mim por todo o caminho até o estúdio. A entrevista dura ao todo dez minutos e eu estou de volta ao SUV meia hora mais tarde depois de dar autógrafos e tirar fotos com todo mundo que trabalha lá.

"Eu estava esperando que poderia roubar Isabella para almoçar fora," Alec disse para a minha mãe, como se eu não estivesse sentada entre eles e perfeitamente capaz de aceitar ou recusar um convite de almoço.

"Ela adoraria isso", minha mãe responde, e pergunto-me, pela primeira vez, se sempre foi assim. Será que eu realmente lhe permiti tomar tantas decisões que ninguém acredita que eu tenho uma voz?

"Eu ia almoçar com a Rosalie."

Minha mãe sorri, mas seus olhos estão apertados. "Tenho certeza de que sua irmã pode viver sem você para uma refeição. Você e Alec vão se divertir um pouco."

Aparentemente, é assim que eu tenho que ser legal.

"Eu fiz uma reserva neste grande lugar no Riverfront. Eu prometo, você vai adorar. Super privado e exclusivo. Nós não vamos ser incomodados por ninguém." Ele está tentando tanto e não tem nenhuma pista de que eu já tenho dono. E que _dono_.

Eu sorrio e cedo. Se eu conseguir este contrato para Rosalie deste, eu posso ficar livre de tudo. A minha mãe pode concentrar todo o seu tempo e energia em minha irmã gêmea e eu posso cuidar da minha própria vida e carreira de uma vez.

~x~

"Vamos tentar uma coisa", Edward diz mais tarde enquanto me assistia me arrumar para o meu encontro de almoço com Alec. "Repita depois de mim... nããããããoooo. Vamos lá, você pode fazer isso. Diga não."

Eu dou-lhe um olhar para mostrar a ele que eu não estou achando graça. Eu tiro a minha camisa. Eu expliquei a ele um milhão de vezes. Eu não quero ir para o almoço. Eu tenho que ir. "É bom para Rose, isso vai ser bom para nós no longo prazo."

"Puta merda!" Suas mãos quentes deslizam sobre meus ombros nus e passam para cobrir meus seios. "Eu acho que essas coisas cresceram desde a noite passada. Você precisa comprar algo para conter essas meninas." Ele dá a ambos um apertão.

Eu bato em suas mãos. "Pare com isso. Minha irmã está no outro quarto."

Um sorriso malicioso toca em seus lábios. "Eu posso consertar isso." Beijando-me suavemente, mas com certeza, me desorientando o suficiente. Ele vai até a porta e coloca a cabeça para fora. "Hey, Rosie. Vá se arrumar. Vou levá-la para almoçar fora para comemorar."

"De verdade ou você está tentando se livrar de mim de modo que você possa ter relações sexuais com a minha irmã?" Eu ouvi Rosalie perguntar.

"Ambos." Isso é Edward. Honesto sem hesitar.

"Vitória, vitória para as gêmeas. Chame-me quando você trabalhar para abrir o apetite!"

Edward fecha a porta do quarto e franze a testa quando me vê colocando em uma camisa nova. "Eu só me livrei da sua irmã. Você deveria tirar toda as suas roupas, não colocar mais." Ele vem atrás de mim e tenta desabotoar as calças.

Eu luto com ele, sem sucesso. "Não, não, não. Eu não estou fazendo sexo com você antes de sair para almoçar com Alec."

"Agora ela diz que não", ele resmunga, embora consiga descer o zíper, independentemente dos meus protestos. "Você vai almoçar comigo, Rose e Alec."

Eu deveria ter previsto isso. "Você acabou de se convidar para o meu almoço privado".

Edward começa a empurrar as minhas calças para baixo sobre meus quadris. "Onde você for, eu vou. É uma nova regra." Ele se abaixa para beijar meu ombro, e eu empurro de volta para ele. Eu amo estar em seus braços.

"Não é como se eu fosse esquecer onde o meu coração pertence." Eu me viro para encará-lo. "Você não confia em mim?"

"Eu te amo e eu não quero ser mais um segredo." Seus dedos deslizam ao longo do colar que detém meu anel. Ele a puxa para fora debaixo de minha camisa e aperta o solitário de diamante entre o polegar e o dedo. Seu anel de casamento estava exatamente onde eu coloquei no dia em que disse sim. Ele se recusou a tirá-lo. Era onde ela pertencia, ele tinha dito. Eu odeio ter o ferido assim, mas felizmente tudo isso vai acabar em breve.

Eu segurei seu rosto e olhei nos olhos dele. "Um dia. Mais um dia, baby. A essa hora amanhã, a minha mãe vai saber a verdade, e poderemos dizer a todos. Na verdade..." Eu o deixo ir e danço fora das minhas calças, porque vamos enfrentá-lo, todos nós sabemos onde isso realmente vai acabar. Eu rastejo sobre a cama para chegar ao meu violão. Foi o meu primeiro presente de Edward. Ele está trabalhando tanto duro para me ensinar como tocar. Eu comecei muito bem e eu adoro que podemos tocar juntos quando estamos saindo.

Edward sobe na cama e espera por mim para lhe dizer o que eu estou pensando.

"Nós devemos cantar a nossa música em Cincinnati. Quero chamar você no palco e vamos contar a toda a platéia que você está loucamente apaixonado por mim."

"Estou loucamente apaixonado por você?" Ele levanta a camisa, e eu esqueci tudo sobre o almoço que deveria ir. "E como você está loucamente apaixonada por mim?"

Eu estou. Eu estou completa, total e loucamente apaixonada por ele. Eu não sabia o amor como este poderia ser real, mas é. "Isso também. Vai ser a festa final com alguns milhares de nossos amigos mais próximos."

Ele vai até os benefícios dessa idéia. "Você vai anunciá-lo para todos? Amanhã à noite?"

"Claro que sim", eu digo, dando um dedilhar no violão. "Cincinnati não saberá o que os atingiu."

Edward sorri de orelha a orelha, me livrando de toda a minha culpa anterior. Isso significa que tudo o que eu posso fazer é fazê-lo sorrir. Ele balança a cabeça e pega o violão para longe de mim. Defini-lo contra a parede, ele começa a desabotoar o cinto. "Eu acho que eu vou amá-lo em Cincinnati."

Eu também.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Ai cara... medo de Cincinatti e ainda nem sei o que aconteceu lá! Beijos_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**DEPOIS**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

Se eu estou sonhando, não quero acordar. Se estou morto, este deve ser o céu. Mas se isso é real, eu nunca vou deixar essa cama. E nem ela. Não me atrevo a me mover. Ela enrolou-se contra mim como um gatinho, uma bola pequenina de beleza que é toda confortável e quente ao meu lado.

Eu senti falta disso. Mais do que eu já percebi. Não há palavras para expressar o quanto eu preciso dela na minha vida. O quanto eu quero ela dormindo ao meu lado todas as noites. Ela pertence aqui. Eu sei disso. Ela sabe disso. Nada pode nos separar.

O estrondo suave do meu telefone vibrando na mesa de cabeceira pega a minha atenção. Ele tocou como um louco ontem à noite, mas eu ignorei, sabendo que nada iria me afastar de Bella. Especialmente sua mãe psicótica. Eu decido que provavelmente eu devo ver quais aventuras esperam por mim nesta manhã. Tentando não incomodar Bella, estico-me e pego o telefone entre meus dois dedos.

47 ligações perdidas.

15 novos correios de voz.

10 mensagens de texto não lidas.

Bruxinha persistente. Eu toco na mensagem mais recente, que acontece de ser de Jasper não de Renee.

_Eu fiz o meu melhor. Você tem até as 8 da manhã antes dela ligar aos policiais. Espero que tenha valido a pena o que está reservado para nós agora._

Foi mais do que valeu a pena. Eu perdi algumas grandes batalhas ao longo do caminho, mas eu ganhei a guerra. Bella é minha e isso é tudo que importa.

As outras mensagens são de Renee, cada uma numa tentativa mais desesperada de me ameaçar que a anterior.

_Onde minha filha está? Leve ela ao quarto dela. Agora._

_Ela NÃO é sua._

_Você não pode envenená-la contra mim, em qual quarto vocês estão? Eu vou te arruinar._

_Se você não me contar em que quarto vocês estão, eu vou prender você por sequestro!_

_Vou destruir você e sua carreira. Você tem 2 minutos._

_Você está acabado._

_Esta turnê acaba aqui para você. Acabado. _

_Acredite nisso – você nunca mais vai vê-la novamente._

_Estou ligando para a polícia. Ela precisar tomar seus remédios. Você não tem ideia do que está fazendo. _

A última é a única que me fez parar. Eu toco a cabeça de Bella e acaricio seu cabelo para longe de seu rosto. Ela está mais do que quente. Está em chamas. Minhas mãos deslizam para suas costas. Seu corpo inteiro está queimando. Como meu coração batendo no meu peito, eu a movo e tento desdobrá-la.

Seu rosto não está suave com o sono. Sua testa está amassada e seus olhos fechados apertadamente. Em vez de se enrolar ao meu lado com satisfação, ela está enrolando em uma bola de stress e dor.

"Bella. Bella, baby, acorde" Eu a balanço gentilmente.

Suas mãos sobem para abraçar sua cabeça enquanto ela empurra os joelhos até o peito, então ela está novamente em posição fetal.

"Bella, nós precisamos levantar e pegar seu remédio. Você sabe qual remédio precisa tomar?"

Ela geme, mas rapidamente isso se torna um suspiro que corta o meu coração.

"O que eu posso fazer, baby?" Estou me sentindo um pouco frenético. Odeio vê-la com dor. Eu pulo da cama e deslizo em meus jeans. Renee pode tentar fodidamente me prender. Eu vou pegar o remédio primeiro. "Qual remédio você precisa?"

Eu empurro minha camisa pela cabeça quando ela abre seus olhos. Eles ficam grandes como pires e depois correm do meu rosto ao redor do quarto até sua própria nudez. A dor é substituída por medo enquanto ela se agarra nos lençóis e travesseiros apertadamente no seu corpo. Em pânico, sai rapidamente da cama, seus olhos nunca deixando meu rosto.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Tudo está bem," Eu digo baixinho, aproximando-me dela cautelosamente e tentando não amedrontá-la ainda mais.

"Não está!" Ela coloca uma mão no ar, completo terror em sua voz e em seu rosto. Ela se move rapidamente quando o lençol não sai da cama com ela. Ela puxa o cobertor e se cobre antes de sua cabeça estar de volta em suas mãos. Ela está chorando e confusa, e isso está me matando.

"Eu só quero ajudar você, Bella. Eu vou pegar algum remédio que ajude com a dor, ok?"

"Minha cabeça dói tanto," Ela chora. "Você pode ligar para minha irmã? Eu quero minha irmã, Rosalie Swan. Por favor, chame ela."

_Oh merda do caralho. _

"Eu sei quem sua irmã é, Bella. Você sabe quem eu sou?" Mantenho minha distância. Sua costa está contra a parede e o edredom do hotel escondendo tudo exceto o cabelo castanho bagunçado que ela está atualmente tentando tirar de sua cabeça.

"Minha cabeça dói! Dói tanto!" Ela lamenta.

Minhas opções são limitadas. Eu ligo para Jasper porque Renee vai me matar vivo. Ele atende, soando cansado e frustrado.

"_Agora_ você leu suas mensagens de texto. Eu lutei sua batalha toda noite. Posso, por favor, ter uma hora de sono ininterrupto? Por favor?"

"Algo está errado com Bella." Eu abaixo minha voz embora eu não ache que ela esteja prestando alguma atenção em mim. Sua dor de cabeça é debilitante. "Ela está com febre e uma dor de cabeça ruim."

"Parece que ela precisa de Advil*."

_***Advil**__ é um ibuprofeno que ajuda em dores de cabeça. _

Eu tento não xingá-lo. "Cara, ela não precisa de Advil! Ela me pediu para que ligasse para a irmã dela."

"Oh merda." Agora ele está entendendo. "É melhor você ligar para Renee."

Eu não quero brigar com ela e isso é exatamente o que vai acontecer se eu ligar. Não deveria ser tão difícil conseguir ajuda para Bella. Mas tudo é uma briga quando vem de Renee. Eu sinto que é tudo que fiz por seis meses. "Você pode ligar para Jessica?"

"Jessica vai só ligar para ela, então qual é a diferença?"

Ele está certo, mas ligar para ele parece admitir derrota. Bella me pediu para fazer amor com ela ontem à noite e foi lindo e perfeito. Eu não posso perder. Eu não posso perder quando finalmente pensei que toda a luta estava acabada. "Eu acho que Bella precisa ir ao hospital."

"Então você realmente tem que ligar para Renee."

"Tudo bem, mas estou levando-a para um hospital."

"Tudo certo. Estou indo para o seu quarto para ajudar."

"Obrigado." Ele não tem ideia do quanto eu preciso dele para fazer isso. Eu desliguei com ele e respondi a última mensagem de texto de Renee com o número do meu quarto. Ela chegou na minha porta ao mesmo tempo que Jasper.

"Onde ela está?" Renee berra, olhando para a minha cama bagunçada. Seus olhos encontram Bella no chão antes de se viraram para cheios de acusações desnecessárias. "O que você fez?" Ela me empurra com as duas mãos e se agacha ao lado de sua filha. "Estou aqui, Isabella. Estou aqui."

"Mãe," Bella sussurra, se inclinando para Renee. "Minha cabeça. Dói tanto. Por que isso dói tanto?"

Renee pega as roupas que eu joguei e coloca na cama. "Você deveria ter tomado seu remédio há duas horas. Isso é o porquê." Ela fala comigo com uma expressão carrancuda. "Isto é o porquê você precisa me escutar, Isabella. Eu sou a _única_ que pode cuidar de você."

"Isso é besteira e você sabe disso," Eu digo, minhas mãos nos bolsos para que ela não as veja enroladas em punho.

"Você não conhece ela ou sabe do que ela precisa! Bella, coloque suas roupas para que possamos sair daqui. Para longe dele."

"Ela está queimando, Renee. Isto não é um ferimento dela. Ela não acorda sempre assim, não é?"

Ela tenta agir sem se afetar, mas Renee coloca as costas de sua mão contra a bochecha de Bella. A febre não é normal; eu posso dizer. "Ela pode ser... desorientada durante a manhã."

"Ela me pediu para chamar Rose."

Os olhos de Renee estalam nos meus. Isso também deve ser incomum. "Isto é sua culpa." Ela aponta um dedo bravo na minha direção, em seguida, ajuda Bella a colocar as calças. "Você a seduziu aqui, tirou vantagem dela, segurou-a contra a vontade dela."

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?" Eu tiro minhas mãos dos bolsos e as jogo no ar. "Ela veio aqui por si própria. Não só isso, mas ela se lembrou de mim ontem à noite. Ela se lembrou de algo sobre mim de _antes_ do acidente."

Os ombros de Renee caíram com insignificância. "Mentiroso."

Eu teria sido mais convencido se Bella não estivesse no chão com medo e dor. "Ela se lembrou. Sua memória está de volta."

"A memória dela se foi, seu ignorante psicopata!" Ela se levanta e vira-se para o meu rosto. "Ela nunca vai voltar! Ela está acabada com você."

"Ela se lembrou de mim ontem à noite." Eu golpeio meu peito.

"E ela pediu que você chamasse Rose esta manhã," Ela responde sarcástica.

É um soco no intestino. Mas eu já senti piores. "Ela está febril. Jas e eu estamos levando-a para o hospital."

"Baby," Renee diz a Bella. "Você consegue andar? Você consegue levantar e ir embora comigo?"

Bella deita no chão, sua cabeça ainda em suas mãos, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Ela não fala, mas balança sua cabeça em negativa.

"Algo pior está acontecendo aqui. Ela está com muita dor."

Renee pega seu telefone disca alguém. "Eu preciso de Felix, alguém que pode carregar Isabella por um par de lances de escada."

"Renee-" Eu tento interromper. É ridículo brigar comigo nisso.

"Nós não podemos pegar o elevador," Ela explica para quem ela está conversando. "Alguém pode ver. Ela está incapacitada. Traga Felix ao 515. _Agora_."

"Foda-se." Eu pego o telefone do hotel e disco 9-1-1*.

_***9-1-1**__ é o número para chamar a ambulância nos Estados Unidos. _

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Ela está doente. Algo está errado. Estou chamando uma ambulância. Ela é minha esposa e vou dar a ela o que ela precisa se você não vai."

"Você não vai levá-la a lugar algum! Eu sou mãe dela e vou lidar com isso." Ela literalmente começa a lutar comigo pelo telefone. Jasper entra e tenta afastá-la de mim.

"Ouça, ajude Bella a se vestir," Ele diz, entrando entre nós. "Você não vai tirá-lo disso. Olhe para ela! Ela precisa de mais que algum remédio para dor."

"Você não tem ideia do que está fazendo ou do problema que você causa," Ela cospe para mim. "Você nunca tem." Ela para de brigar comigo e ajuda Bella novamente em suas roupas. Jessica e Felix chegam antes da ambulância. Jasper e eu fazemos o que podemos para conseguir que ninguém além dos paramédicos leve Bella do quarto.

De alguma forma, minha felicidade da manhã só durou menos de um minuto. Agora estou andando ao redor da sala de espera do hospital em Orlando enquanto Renee está sentada ao lado da cama da minha esposa. Ela disse ao hospital que tinha poder jurídico e de assistência médica sobre Bella, sem mencionar os documentos para provar isso. Por causa de que eu não poderia oferecer algo diferente do que disse, eu fui rebaixado à sala de espera com o resto do cortejo de Renee.

Jasper está tirando um cochilo na cadeira que não parece confortável suficiente para dormir. Leah me manda mensagem de texto a cada quinze minutos para uma atualização que não há. Eu não sei o que está errado com Bella. Eu não sei o que estão fazendo para fazê-la melhorar. Eu não tenho ideia de quanto tempo ela precisa estar aqui ou se ela vai se lembrar de mais do que se lembrou dessa manhã.

_Por favor, Deus, deixa-a lembrar de mais do que essa manhã._

Uma enfermeira parecendo nervosa apareceu e veio direto para mim. "Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim."

"Sua esposa está chamando você." O maior sentimento de alivio se lavou sobre mim. Não só por Bella estar me chamando, mas pela enfermeira chamá-la de minha esposa. A mulher baixa e gorda com um rosto gentil olhou ao redor como se precisasse se cuidar e abaixou sua voz. "Ela e a mãe estavam brigando sobre isso, mas ela estava muito clara sobre querer falar com você. A Srta. Swan não está feliz com isso. Eu só que você esteja preparado. Não que permitiríamos que ela interrompesse sua visita. Quero dizer, nós vamos chamar a segurança se precisarmos."

O lado direito da minha boca se curva para mim. Não seria legal ver Renee levada para fora ao invés de mim por uma vez? "Eu entendo totalmente. Vocês tem que fazer o que tem que ser feito."

Ela me levou por um corredor e virou uma esquina. Eu posso ouvir Renee antes de vê-la. Ela está na estação das enfermeiras lendo para alguma pobre mulher ir embora. "Isso é ridículo! Eu quero a alta dela imediatamente! Vocês são todos idiotas incompetentes!"

Ela está tão enfurecida e focada em sua próxima morte, que nem mesmo me nota entrando. A enfermeira se move em direção ao quarto de Bella e sorri enquanto eu digo labialmente, _"Obrigado."_ Algum dia Renee vai aprender que tratar as pessoas bem tem seus benefícios.

Bella parece um milhão de vezes melhor do que quando ela chegou aqui. Suas bochechas estão rosa e seu corpo parece relaxado. O quer que seja bombeado em sua intravenosa deve ter feito à enganação de sua dor de cabeça.

"Oi," Eu digo. Ela pedia por mim, então estou esperando que signifique que ela se lembra de mim novamente.

"Oi." Ela olha para cima e sorri. "Você ainda está aqui."

"Onde mais eu poderia estar?" Pergunto, pegando o lugar ao lado de sua cama.

"Você aguenta tanto. Tanto. Eu não acho que poderia até mesmo ser tão forte quanto você. Sua persistência significa muito."

Seu reconhecimento significa o mundo para mim. Eu tenho que aguentar um monte, mas vou aguentar qualquer coisa para tê-la em minha vida. Nunca ser demais. Meu coração pertence a ela, não posso mudar isso mesmo se eu quisesse. "Como você está se sentindo? Você parece melhor."

Ela levanta seu braço com o tubo espetando-o. "Este é um bom material. Sinto-me muito melhor agora que a minha dor de cabeça se foi."

"Estou feliz." Eu toco sua mão e ela não se afasta. Outro bom sinal.

Os dedos de Bella acariciaram uma ruga no lençol branco da cama a cobrindo. Tomei nota das coisas que me lembrei da última vez que ela estava no hospital. Pulseira de identidade no pulso, um bandaid no interior de seu cotovelo onde eles devem ter sangue, monitor de oxigênio preso à ponta de seu dedo indicador. Sem anel no dedo anelar.

Bella usava seu anel de casamento onde ele pertence por 24 horas. O dia era suposto para ter residência permanente em seu dedo, ela acabou no hospital onde eles não a deixariam usá-lo afinal, nem mesmo ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Eu quero me desculpar por esta manhã," Ela diz com olhos lançados para baixo. "Não é assim que eu queria que as coisas fossem depois de ontem à noite."

Inchaços de esperança no meu peito mais uma vez. "Então você se lembra de ontem à noite?"

O rosa profundo em suas bochechas enquanto seus olhos se levantam para os meus. "Eu me lembro."

Eu não quero sorrir, mas eu sorrio. "Isso é um alívio. É claro, se alguma coisa estiver um pouco confusa, posso refrescar sua memória mais tarde esta noite. Você sabe, se isso pudesse ajudar."

Ela ri levemente. "Quão prestativo você é."

"Esse sou eu. O Sr. Prestativo."

Eu a vejo fechando seus olhos por um pouco mais do que um piscar e engulo em seco. "Lembro-me de _tudo_ de ontem à noite."

Eu meio que espero os céus abrirem e os anjos cantarem um coro de Aleluia. Eu deslizo minha mão para debaixo da dela e aperto-a. "Ontem à noite foi só o começo. Amar você é o que eu quero para o resto da minha vida. Você me tinha preocupado que noite passada fosse embora como o último ano."

"Algumas vezes eu acordo um pouco fora de mim. Eu fico um pouco confuso sobre onde estou ou para onde estamos indo."

"Inferno, estou sempre confuso sobre isso," Eu brinco.

Ela ri novamente e quero subir nessa cama com ela, segurá-la apertado, nunca a deixando ir. "Mas eu nunca esqueci tudo como esta manhã. Eles querem fazer uma tomografia na minha cabeça, ver o que está acontecendo lá dentro."

"Soa como uma boa ideia. Você estava mais que um pouco confusa esta manhã."

Bella assente e sei o que ela está pensando. Eu me pergunto o quanto levou para ela se lembrar dos últimos seis meses. Preocupo-me às vezes se lembrar será tão difícil para ela quanto seu esquecimento tem sido para mim.

"Estou assustada," Ela sussurra e agora estou também.

"Do que?"

"Eu não quero esquecer mais do que já esqueci. Quero dizer, eu acho que há coisas que eu pensei que era só a minha imaginação que são realmente memórias. Eu não quero perdê-las novamente."

Eu sabia disso. Eu sabia que ela estava lembrando. Eu quero chamar cada especialista neste hospital maldito e ter a opinião deles. Talvez seu cérebro esteja tentando descobrir como se consertar. Todas as estradas estão em construção e os desvios estão finalmente trazendo-a para onde queremos estar.

"O que você se lembra?"

"Nada específico. Só você. Às vezes eu tenho estes flashes de você sorrindo ou tocando violão ou..." Seu rosto é vermelho brilhante novamente. "Eu só vejo você. Eu costumava achar que estava sonhando acordada porque você é... eu não sei." Ela balança sua cabeça e cobre seu rosto com a mão. "Você é... muito bom de se olhar, ok? Então eu pensava sobre você. Sobre nós. Mas quando eu vi o jeito que você parecia ontem à noite, quando você... se deixou ir, eu sabia que já tinha visto você daquele jeito antes."

Oh, ela deve ter definitivamente visto muito aquele rosto antes. _Muitas vezes_. Muitas, muitas, muitas vezes. Antes que pudéssemos conversar sobre isso, Renee entra explodindo.

"Nós estamos indo. Vá se vestir." Ela toma a nota da minha presença. "Oh, ótimo! Eles o deixaram entrar aqui. Este tem que ser o pior hospital existente."

"Ela não está indo embora. Eles querem passar mais alguns exames. Fazer a tomografia."

"Este hospital não está tocando nela," Renee rosna. Ela joga as roupas de Bella na cama. "A enfermeira está vindo para tirar a intra-venosa. Nós temos um show para fazer hoje à noite. O último do Sr. Cullen para ser exata."

Eu salto para os meus pés e me coloco entre Bella e estava mulher que se chama de mãe dela. "Ela não vai fazer uma performance hoje. Você está louca?"

"_Você_ está louco? Nós não estamos cancelando um show duas vezes. Você sabe o quão de perto a RCA* está nos assistindo? Você tem ideia do quanto a sua artimanha do 9-1-1 nos colocou de volta neles a renunciando?"

_***RCA Records**__ é uma gravadora da Sony Music Entertainment._

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Quem dá uma porra sobre a RCA? É sobre a vida de Bella que estamos falando."

"Ela está bem. Isabella, sua dor de cabeça se foi?"

"Minha dor de cabeça se foi, mas-"

"Veja! Ela está bem." Mais uma vez, Renee para de ouvir tão breve quanto ela ouve o que quer.

Eu não paro, no entanto. "Mas o que, Bella? Diga a ela o que você me disse."

"Estou com medo de que algo está errado. Por que eu esqueci tudo esta manhã? E se as coisas começarem a vir e ir daquele jeito? Estou assustada, mãe."

"É tudo culpa do Edward, baby. Ele está criando muito stress. Seu corpo e sua mente não podem tomar todo este stress. É por isso que ele tem que ir. Ele tem que assinar os papéis do divórcio e deixar você se curar e prosseguir com sua vida. Terei certeza que isso aconteça."

Eu rio porque eu não mais o que fazer. "Você está com tanto medo de ser sozinha que está bem com manipular sua filha? É isso? Você é patética, você sabe disso, certo?"

"Edward, não," Bella diz baixo atrás de mim.

Renee balança sua cabeça. "_Você é_ patético. Esperando por uma menina que não se lembra de você de algum outro Tom, Dick, ou Harry. Você é o único sozinho. Sem família. Você acha que minha filha pode preencher algum vazio em sua vida. Você acha que continuando e se recusando a assinar os papéis você vai ganhar?"

"Eu já ganhei."

"Você perdeu! Você perdeu há muito tempo. Você não é bom suficiente para ela assim como você não foi bom suficiente para Rosalie. Apenas vá embora!"

A enfermeira está na porta junto com algum guarda de segurança de aparência séria. "Se você continuar a gritar, nós vamos pedir para que ambos saiam." Ela anda até Bella e checa seu tubo da intravenosa. "Srta. Swan, nós precisamos que você assine que é contra ao aconselhamento médico se isso é o que você quer."

Eu imploro, "Não faça isso."

"Alec está vindo," Renee disse, e meu sangue começa a ferver. "Ele vai estar aqui para o show. Eles estão prontos para desistir de você, Isabella. Se a RCA se afastar, todas as outras empresas de gravação lá fora vão assumir que você tem um bom dano. Você tem que se apresentar hoje à noite."

"Foda-se isso. Foda-se tudo isso. Você pode começar sua própria marca. Você pode viver comigo pelo resto da sua vida. Você não precisa fazer nada. Não ouça essa mulher louca."

Renee adora invadir meu espaço pessoal. Ela está tão perto que eu tenho que dar um passo para trás. "Oh, você adoraria isso, não adoraria? Fazê-la dependente de você? Ela toma conta de si mesma! Ela não precisa de você. Ela não precisa de ninguém. Ela é Isabella Swan, queridinha da América."

"Parem com isso!" Bella grita de sua cama. "Vocês dois! Parem com isso! Se eu fizer o show hoje à noite, eu quero um voo de volta para Los Angeles e verei Dr. Volturi para a tomografia e avaliação completa."

"Tudo bem," Renee cede.

"Bella-" Eu tento interromper, mas ela está tendo nada disso.

"Eu vou ver o médico amanhã. Tudo ficará bem," Ela diz, fracassando em me assegurar. Renee veste um sorriso satisfeito. Bella consegue sua atenção, no entanto. "E mãe, se eu fizer isso, ele fica na turnê e você vai me deixar em paz para falar com ele e vê-lo."

O sorriso é apagado. "Isabella-"

"Pegue isso ou deixe isso. Não vou sair desta cama ou assinar algo a menos que você concorde em deixá-lo em paz."

"Eu já tenho coisas em movimento para substituí-lo em New Orleans."

"Eu não me importo. Pare. O quer que você começou, pare." Eu nunca tinha visto Bella firme assim. É quase suficiente, exceto pelo fato de que ela está disposta a deixar o hospital e prosseguir com o show dela hoje à noite.

"Não se preocupe comigo," Eu implorei. "Preocupe-se com você. Fique no hospital. Por favor."

Ela parece cansada e sei que não pode levar muito mais desta briga. Mas não posso vê-la se empurrando para os seus limites. Esta sensação terrível de pavor enche cada espaço do meu corpo. É o mesmo sentimento que eu ignorei há meses atrás. Se ela prosseguir com isso, algo ruim vai acontecer a ela. Não posso perdê-la quando estou só começando a consegui-la de volta.

A enfermeira dá a Bella algo para assinar e desvincula sua intravenosa. Bella escreve seu nome na linha e me dá um sorriso, como isso fará deste desastre tudo bem. "Um dia, Edward. Eu só tenho que passar por um dia. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Não consigo respirar porque eu já ouvi isso antes. Eu sei o quanto coisas ruins podem acontecer em um dia.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_E quando você pensa que a angustia acabou... ela recomeça._

_Me perdoem por não ter postado na sexta... eu fiquei trablahando sem parar, sem pausa para o almoço até as 7 da noite... e meu fds foi uma loucura, pq tudo que eu não consigo fazer na semana eu faço sabado e domingo. Então aqui está... tomara que eu consiga postar certo essa semana. kkkk... Beijos meninas._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

ANTES

_Tradotora: Irene Maceió_

O almoço é um desastre. Um _completo_ desastre. Edward e Alec se desprezam. Rosalie está pronta para romper com meu marido porque ele não está ajudando-a de qualquer maneira, forma ou formulário. Na verdade, ele está arruinando tudo. Não adianta que não haja nada mais quente do que um Edward com ciúmes. Isso faz dele arrogante e sarcástico. Ele é um punk total e eu estou lutando contra o desejo de subir em cima da mesa e cobrir sua boca com a minha e enfiar minha língua em sua garganta para que ele não possa dizer mais nada.

"Eu preciso fazer uma chamada. Eu já volto", minha irmã diz, me dando aquele olhar que diz que é melhor eu fazer Edward se comportar. Como se eu tivesse qualquer controle sobre isso.

Quando ela se afasta, eu me volto para Alec. "Não seria ótimo se no próximo ano Rose pudesse abrir o show para mim? Poderia ser um show duplo das Swan."

Ele balança a cabeça e sorri para mim como se eu fosse uma criança ingênua. "Isabella, eu admiro o seu entusiasmo, mas realmente? Não deixe sua irmã arrastá-la para baixo. Na próxima turnê, você deve ter as maiores bandas de abertura de primeira qualidade, famosos e chegados, pessoas que você pode dizer que ajudou a lançar. Esse é o tipo de energia que você tem que ter como uma artista."

"Por que eu sinto como se você estivesse de alguma forma me batendo com esse comentário?" Edward pergunta. Ele pega sua bebida em cima da mesa e drena a última gota, mantendo os olhos fixos em Alec.

"Você pode entender como quiser, Cullen. Você é um músico decente. Sua voz não é a melhor. Seu primeiro álbum teve um bom desempenho, mas vamos ver se você tem o que é preciso para ter mais do que um par de Top 20."

"Um par de Top 20?" Edward pergunta, incrédulo. "Que tal um Grammy? Será que isso não conta para nada?"

Alec se inclina para frente, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Vamos ser realistas. Deram a Milli Vanilli um Grammy de Melhor Artista Revelação. Eu não iria ficar muito animado."

Os olhos de Edward se alargam e eu tenho certeza que ele vai chegar do outro lado da mesa e sufocar Alec com sua gravata de bolinhas. "Você está falando sério?"

Eu encaro Edward, implorando-lhe para deixar isso passar com os meus olhos. Eu sei que Alec é um idiota, mas é do futuro da minha irmã que estamos falando aqui. Para não mencionar uma maneira de afastar a minha mãe com tão pouca dificuldade possível. "Alec, tudo que eu estou dizendo é que eu gostaria de receber qualquer apoio que você pudesse dar a Rose. A RCA poderia fazer muito mais com nós duas."

"A RCA está com você, Isabella. Nós te amamos. Você é nossa garota até o fim dos tempos." Ele lambe os lábios. "Você sempre foi quem eu queria estar."

Sua insinuação que me faz querer socá-lo. Meu marido não pode suportar mais. Edward derruba um copo de vinho que cai no colo de Alec.

"Filho de uma-" Alec salta para cima e sei que estamos acabados. "Você fez isso de propósito!"

"Ela quer seu suporte profissional e não chupar seu pau, filho da puta."

Alec está tão surpreso que fica mudo.

Eu fico entre os homens e coloco minha mão sobre o peito de Edward. "Eu acho que você precisa dar um passo para trás."

Meu marido está lívido. "Se eu não estivesse aqui, ele já teria uma mão em baixo das suas calças. Você está brincando comigo? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!"

Nosso garçom se aproxima e tenta ajudar Alec a secar a virilha encharcada. "Que diabos é o seu problema, Cullen? Você é louco?" Alec pergunta assim que suas palavras voltam para ele.

"Vá para fora, Edward", eu digo toda perturbada e hormonal. "Fume um cigarro. Faça alguma coisa. Você não pode ficar aqui."

"Bella..." Ele põe a mão sobre a minha. Seu coração está batendo tão rápido e a dor em seus olhos está me fazendo desmoronar.

"Por favor, Edward", eu digo mais suave. Eu o amo, mas preciso que ele para me deixe lidar com isso. "Vá".

"O que diabos está acontecendo? Vocês dois estão... vocês estão, não é? Isso é o que está acontecendo, não é? Vocês dois estão de brincadeira. Que diabos você está fazendo, Isabella?"

_Porra, porra, porra, porra._ "Alec, não, eu juro-"

"Estou cheio dessa merda!" Edward grita, chutando sobre sua cadeira e a enviando voando pela sala de jantar semi-privada. "O que é que vai ser desta vez, Bella? Ele está imaginando coisas? Eu só estou sendo super-protetor por causa de meus sentimentos por Rose? Que mentira é que vai ser dessa vez?"

"O que está acontecendo?" Rosalie retorna de seu telefonema. Espero que ela e Emmett tenham tido uma boa conversa, pois o nosso mundo está caindo aos pedaços.

"Aparentemente, sua irmã está fodendo seu namorado. Espero que ele possa pagar o almoço e um par de táxis extras para que vocês todos voltem para o hotel. Algo me diz que vocês não irão querer voltar juntos depois de tudo dito e feito". Alec grita e sai. Eu tento segui-lo para fazer algum controle de danos, mas Edward agarra meu braço.

"Nem pense nisso."

"Ele poderia dizer a minha mãe, Edward! Inferno, ele poderia vazar isso para a imprensa agora mesmo! Que diabos você estava pensando?"

Ele deixa-me ir e eu corro para frente do restaurante, pegando Alec fora, chamando um manobrista.

"Não é o que você pensa." Eu engasgo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Oh, eu acho que é exatamente o que eu penso", diz ele com certeza. "Você realmente fez isso neste momento. A coisa do John Mayer* não era nada comparada a isso. Você com certeza adora um canalha".

_*Cantor americano que em seu auge em 2011 teve problemas vocais e não pôde mais gravar._

"Edward não é um canalha. Isso é muito mais complicado do que você pensa. Edward e eu estamos juntos, mas Edward e Rose não estão, não _estavam_, nunca estiveram. Juro. Estou pensando em falar com a minha mãe amanhã. Eu agradeceria se você me deixasse explicar as coisas para ela."

Alec ri. "Oh, eu gostaria de poder estar lá quando Renee perder a cabeça por isso. Isso vai ser impagável."

"Por favor, Alec."

Sua risada morre tão rapidamente como começou. "Eu não vou dizer nada para sua mãe. Eu não sei o que vocês mulheres Swan estão fazendo. Sua mãe me faz pensar que você está mais do que disponível. Você me dá esperanças. Por quê? Para Rose conseguir um contrato? Acorde, querida. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá deixar alguém na RCA assinar com sua irmã sem talento. Você está me ouvindo? Nunca."

Um carro aparece e Alec entra sem outro olhar em minha direção. Eu estou do lado de fora por muito tempo depois que ele vai embora. Tudo está arruinado. Completamente arruinado. Minha irmã nunca vai me perdoar. Minha mãe vai me matar. E Edward provavelmente vai querer se divorciar de mim.

Não é muito antes de Rose e Edward se juntarem a mim lá fora. "Você conseguiu reverter o quadro? Por favor, me diga que você arrumou as coisas", diz Rosalie, olhando para mim com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, esperançosos. Ela estava tão feliz esta manhã. Ser uma estrela pop é o seu sonho. Sonho, fantasia - a mesma coisa.

"Ele provavelmente precisa de um pouco mais de tempo para esfriar a cabeça."

"O que ele disse?" ela me pergunta, sabendo que não é bom.

"Não importa. Ele está chateado. Tenho certeza que ele vai mudar de ideia quando se acalmar."

"Ele vai mudar de ideia sobre o que?" Eu posso ver a emoção crescer dentro dela. É tudo uma questão de vir para a superfície e explodir, me fazendo a sua primeira vítima.

"Rose, eu juro, eu vou corrigir isso. Alec não é a única pessoa na RCA que pode assinar com você. Vou falar com-"

"Você prometeu! Você me prometeu que faria essa _única_ coisa por mim! Uma coisa estúpida depois de toda a merda que eu fiz por você. Todas as mentiras e os encobrimentos ridículos. Eu fiz tudo. E tudo que eu peço é uma coisa! Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era deixar Alec feliz."

"Sua irmã não irá se prostituir por você, Rosalie," Edward joga na mistura.

Rose responde rápido e furiosamente. "Foda-se, Edward Cullen! Foda-se. Você. E você sabe o quê? Eu estou terminando com você! Será que todo mundo ouviu isso? Não estou namorando Edward Cullen, porque ele é um idiota!" Ela grita na calçada da cidade. Pessoas que estão andando não podem deixar de parar e olhar.

"Rose". Eu tento pegar sua mão.

"Não, não! Estou farta! Eu parei de te ajudar. Parei de dar a mínima para você e sua carreira e seus problemas com a mamãe. Você está por sua conta, irmã. Boa merda de sorte. Espero que ela te esmague".

Ela vai para a rua e chama um táxi na esquina. Lágrimas enchem e transbordam. "Ela não tem dinheiro para pagar por esse táxi", eu consigo botar pra fora.

Edward envolve seus braços em volta de mim. "Ela é uma menina grande, ela vai dar um jeito. Talvez seja hora de Rosalie aprender a fazer as coisas por conta própria em vez de compartilhar a sua vida."

Eu não posso ouvir isso agora. Minha irmã está sofrendo e isso é minha culpa. Eu fui quem usou e abusou durante os últimos seis meses. Eu pedi para ela fazer coisas para facilitar a minha vida sem levar em conta como isso iria impactar sua vida. Eu sou o vilão dessa história. Goste ou não, eu consegui machucar todo mundo que me interessa.

Rose não atende ao telefone dela o resto da tarde. Eu não posso nem mesmo ter certeza que ela conseguiu voltar para o hotel. Eu continuo mandando mensagens de texto para ela e pedindo-lhe para me dizer que ela está viva, mas ela está me ignorando. Eu não a culpo. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado Edward vir para o almoço. Eu sabia como ele se sentia sobre Alec.

_Edward._ quero ficar brava com ele, mas eu estou muito louca comigo mesma para ficar com raiva de alguém. Ele está farto de se esconder. Eu sabia disso. Minhas mentiras e enganos, inicialmente previstas para nos proteger, não fizeram nada, só piorar as coisas. Quando a mídia colocar suas mãos em tudo isso, vamos sofrer conseqüências piores, eu tenho certeza disso.

Não há tempo para me debruçar sobre a bagunça que eu fiz da minha vida. Eu tenho que ir para o hospital no caminho para o palco para a Fundação The Make a Wish. Esse tipo de coisa quebra o meu coração sempre. Estar grávida torna isso ainda mais difícil do que o habitual. Eu não posso imaginar perder o bebê e eu ainda não sei se é ele ou ela ainda. A garota que eu estou visitando tem quinze anos. A dor que seus pais estão passando... Eu não posso começar a imaginar.

Tanya Sanders está morrendo. O câncer está devastando seu corpo, tirando seu cabelo, e roubado sua infância. No entanto, eu sou cumprimentada com um sorriso brilhante e largo. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilham quando eu entro na sala. Ela parece mais jovem do que quinze anos e, ao mesmo tempo, como se ela tivesse vivido mil vidas.

Suas mãos estão tremendo quando ela estende a mão para o meu braço. "Você é real", diz ela como se fosse possível que eu não fosse. Sua pele é quase translúcida e parece um papel fino. Ela é a pessoa mais frágil que eu conheci desde que eu comecei a fazer esse tipo de coisa.

"Você tem o melhor sorriso que eu já vi em um longo tempo", eu digo a ela, e de alguma forma o seu sorriso amplia ainda mais. Ela ajusta o lenço na cabeça e começamos a conversar como amigos há muito tempo sem se ver.

Falamos sobre música e como ela costumava tocar flauta na banda da escola. Ela quer saber o como é fazer vídeos de música e que país da Europa é o meu favorito. Ela me mostra uma foto dela e de sua melhor amiga, Kate, e me pede para assinar um CD para ela. Tanya e Kate eram melhores amigas desde que estavam nas fraldas. Ambas costumavam ter o mesmo cabelo loiro morango que caía por seus ombros. Tanya me diz que as pessoas sempre disseram que elas pareciam irmãs.

Apenas a palavra irmãs faz meu coração doer. Minha irmã e eu não parecemos nada uma com a outra. As pessoas nunca acreditam que somos parentes e acham que nós estamos brincando quando dizemos que somos gêmeas. Nós somos tão diferentes, e eu gosto desse jeito. Nós nos equilibramos mutuamente. Ela é destemida e sou reservada. Ela é louca e eu sou prática. Eu geralmente sou a única a evitar que ela salte de cabeça, mas ultimamente eu tenho estado tão envolvida em meus próprios problemas que eu não tenho sido a voz da razão. Em vez de ser honesta com ela sobre o desastre em potencial de ser uma estrela pop que realmente não pode cantar, eu só pensava em como essa opção de carreira iria me beneficiar. Isso não é quem eu sou. Isso não é como eu costumo cuidar dela. Ela e eu precisamos ter uma conversa de verdade. Se ela falar comigo novamente.

Tanya e eu tiramos uma tonelada de fotos e eu assino tudo o que esta menina coloca na minha frente. Assim que a visita está chegando ao fim, Tanya pergunta se podemos ter um pouco de privacidade. Ela revira os olhos como uma adolescente de 15 anos de idade normal, quando sua mãe lhe dá uma bronca sobre isso. Atrás da provocação de sua mãe, vejo uma mulher que não pode suportar deixar sua filha nem por um minuto. Minutos são preciosos neste momento. Cada um conta. Ela nos dá isso, no entanto. As pessoas do Make-A-Wish, funcionários do hospital, minha comitiva, e os pais de Tanya nos deixam sozinhas por alguns minutos.

Tanya parece abandonada, e eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso. "Posso te perguntar uma espécie de uma pergunta pessoal?" ela finalmente pergunta.

"Você sempre pode perguntar o eu quiser, mas eu não posso prometer que vou responder a isso", digo com um sorriso.

"Alguma vez você já se apaixonou? De verdade? Quero dizer, você canta sobre o amor e todos esses caras que parecem tão super românticos e perfeitos, e eu acho que eu quero saber se isso é real ou se é apenas uma música, sabe?"

Eu posso ver o desejo em seus olhos. Eu não posso mentir para ela. Não para ela. "De verdade?" Eu pergunto, e ela balança a cabeça. "Bem, os meninos nas canções não são reais. Alguém escreve as músicas e eu as canto. Eu não posso dizer que eu já estive no tipo de relação que eu canto."

A decepção é clara. Os ombros de Tanya caem um pouco.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu nunca estive apaixonada", eu insisto. Um interruptor dentro de mim vira e eu preciso parar de me esconder. Eu preciso dizer a alguém a verdade. Eu preciso ser verdadeira. "Eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Isto é realmente grande, e apenas poucas pessoas em todo o mundo sabe sobre isso."

Tanya se endireita e seu sorriso está de volta. "Eu juro, eu não vou contar a ninguém. Cruze meu coração." Ela faz um X sobre o peito e o fato de que ela deixa de fora a parte do ditado que fala sobre a morte não é perdida por mim. Minha garganta aperta e eu tenho que tomar um gole da minha garrafa de água antes que eu possa continuar.

Eu puxo meu anel de casamento debaixo de minha camisa e o seguro para que ela olhe. Seus olhos não podem ficar maiores. "Eu estou apaixonada pelo cara mais legal do mundo inteiro".

"Oh meu Deus. Você está noiva? Quem é? É aquele cara dos Jogos Vorazes? Ouvi dizer que você foi a um encontro ou ele estava no mesmo restaurante que você ou algo parecido. É ele?"

Eu ri, porque, _bom Senhor_, as revistas de fofocas erram muito mais do que acertam. "Hum, não. Ele não é o cara dos Jogos Vorazes. E eu não estou envolvida. Estou _casada._"

Tanya olha por um minuto. Eu não acho que ela ainda pisca. "Não. Brinca".

"Eu juro".

"Casada? Casada de verdade?" Tanya está fora de si de alegria.

"Casada de verdade. Tem quase um mês."

"Um mês! Quem? Quem, quem, quem?"

"Edward Cullen. Estou casada com Edward Cullen, e ele é melhor do que qualquer cara em qualquer música que já foi escrita."

Tanya está de volta em seu travesseiro. Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos. "O namorado de sua irmã? Como você pode se casar com o namorado de sua irmã?"

Um dia, minha irmã e eu iremos rir disso. Não vai haver tantas pessoas lá fora que não crerão na verdade. Eles vão pensar que Edward saiu com nós duas, ou que eu roubei o namorado da minha irmã. Algum dia vamos rir sobre isso. Se ela me perdoar.

"Eles não estavam namorando", eu explico. "Minha irmã me ajudou a manter as coisas escondidas. Edward e eu estamos juntos desde que ele se juntou a turnê."

Ela senta-se e seu sorriso é contagiante. "Edward Cullen é tão quente, como tão, tão quente."

"Eu sei."

Eu digo-lhe tudo o que posso sobre o meu marido e nossa história. A versão nominal de PG-13* não é tão excitante como a coisa real, mas ainda é muito bom. Tanya absorve tudo enquanto eu a vejo, vivendo vicariamente. Ela nunca vai ter o que Edward e eu recebemos. Eu sou tão abençoada e deveria estar gritando isso aos quatro ventos. Nada pode tocar o que temos. Nem a insanidade da minha mãe, nem a imprensa, nem os paparazzi. Eu tenho medo de coisas que simplesmente não importam.

_*Versão para menores._

Uma batida na porta e uma mãe que não pode gastar mais um minuto longe de sua filha termina o nosso bate-papo privado. Há abraços e despedidas misturados com agradecimentos. Sou eu quem deveria ser grata. Tanya me faz perceber que a vida é muito curta.

"Por que sua irmã não responde às minhas chamadas?" Minha mãe pergunta quando estamos de volta no carro.

"Ela está chateada comigo."

Mamãe digita uma mensagem em seu telefone e envia. "O que no mundo poderia fazê-la ficar com raiva de você?" Ela olha para mim.

"Alec quer algo de mim que eu não posso lhe dar."

"Isabella", diz ela com um suspiro. "Você não entende o conceito de fingir?"

_Melhor do que ela percebe._ "Eu não vou levar isso adiante."

"Eu não esperava que você se casasse com o homem, apenas que o fizesse pensar que ele tinha uma chance. É tudo o que os homens querem - Um pouco de impulso de ego. Eles gostam quando acham que uma bela mulher está interessada. Ele teria sido um bom aliado."

"Eu vou concertar isso, eu prometo. Mas não vou deixar Alec ou alguém achar que têm uma chance comigo." Eu tomo uma respiração profunda. É isso. Eu vou dizer a ela. Eu amo Edward e nunca haverá qualquer outro cara além dele. "Mãe-"

Seu telefone toca e ela vira a sua atenção para ele. "O quê?" ela diz ao telefone e não para mim. Ele apita novamente e novamente. Ela percorre os textos que estão surgindo. "O quê?"

"Qual é o problema?" Eu sei qual é o problema, mas pergunto de qualquer maneira. Edward e Rosalie fizeram cenas muito públicas hoje. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que a mídia social fosse inundada de boatos e meias-verdades.

"Aparentemente sua irmã terminou com seu namorado hoje."

"Mais ou menos". Eu preciso dizer isso. Em voz alta. Edward e eu estamos juntos. Nós sempre estivemos juntos.

"Mais ou menos?" Ela olha para mim, os olhos cheios de frustração. "De acordo com as pessoas que a viram fora de um restaurante no centro hoje, ela definitivamente rompeu com ele. Mas talvez você possa me explicar por que eu estou vendo fotos de você abraçando-o depois que sua irmã terminou com ele?"

Merda, aconteceu.

"Eu posso explicar", eu começo.

"Isso está explodindo em todo o Twitter! Esme está recebendo telefonemas de todas as revistas do mundo, pedindo a confirmação de uma relação entre você e o ex-namorado de sua irmã. Este é um desastre completo, Isabella! Um pesadelo de RP* completo."

_*Relações Públicas._

Esme é minha agente. Ela é fantástica e me sinto mal que esteja estragando o seu dia. Eu pretendia dizer-lhe antes de Edward e eu anunciarmos a nossa relação em Cincinnati, mas parece que eu vou dizer a ela muito, muito tarde. "Isso parece ruim agora, mas vai ficar tudo bem assim que todo mundo souber dos fatos."

"Os fatos?" Minha mãe segura o telefone em sua orelha. "Até que os fatos sejam que não há nada acontecendo entre você e Edward Cullen, isso nunca vai ficar _bem_."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela está conversando com Esme, fazendo um plano de jogo e considerando suas opções. Minha mãe não ouve uma palavra que eu digo até que ela sai do telefone, o que não acontece até que vamos sair do carro e estamos sendo levadas para o local por um segurança. Minha visita com Tanya significa que não há tempo a perder. Tenho que fazer o social e, em seguida, tenho que me arrumar.

"Mudança de planos", diz minha mãe. "Vamos para Cincinnati esta noite. Você precisa sair de Detroit imediatamente."

"Eu preciso falar com você, assim que o show acabar."

Mamãe me olha com suspeita. Ela tem um bom pressentimento sobre o que eu vou dizer, mas a realidade é que ela não sabe da missa a metade. "É melhor que seja o que eu quero ouvir."

Não é. Mas eu ainda vou contar-lhe tudo.

Eu sorrio para as pessoas. Rose ainda não apareceu. Rachel me veste e Irina faz minha maquiagem. Mamãe fica em seu telefone o tempo todo. Ela se esconde em algum lugar, conversando com Esme e Deus sabe quem mais. Todo o planejamento é inútil quando ouvirem o que realmente está acontecendo.

Eu pego um flash de um cabelo ruivo bagunçado atrás de mim no espelho de maquiagem. Então, tudo o que vejo são cautelosos olhos verdes. "Como vai?"

Eu sentia falta dele. Como eu poderia sentir falta dele quando só ficamos algumas horas separados? Eu não sei, mas eu sinto. "Tudo vai ficar melhor."

"Qualquer palavra de Rose?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, frustrando Irina enquanto ela passa lápis em minhas sobrancelhas.

"Ela vai aparecer", ele me assegurou. Ele coloca as duas mãos sobre os meus ombros e dá-lhes um pouco de massagem. Ele está suado de sua apresentação e vestido com calça jeans preta e camiseta branca. Ele é tão incrivelmente sexy com tão pouco esforço. Ele vai ser minha morte um dia.

"Ouvi dizer que estamos bombando no Twitter", relata ele.

"Eu acho que nós vamos estar fazendo isso por um tempo."

Edward ri pelo nariz. "Há coisas piores."

"Me lembre disso quando os paparazzi me atacarem quando eu sair."

Ele aperta meus ombros e nossos olhos nunca deixam o outro. "Eu vou te proteger. Prometo. Ninguém mexe com a minha menina."

Eu o amo e confio nele para me manter segura. Não importa o que a imprensa diga sobre nada disso, a verdade está bem aqui. Meu coração sabe que ele vai cuidar de mim. Sempre.

"Rachel e eu estávamos dizendo a ela que toda essa artimanha ia voltar para assombrá-la, mas ela não nos ouve", diz Irina, juntando-se a conversa finalmente.

"Você quer estar lá quando eu contar a minha mãe hoje à noite?" Eu a desafio.

Irina tira a máscara e balança a cabeça. "Não, obrigado. Acho que o meu ônibus é muito mais seguro."

"Viu? Todo mundo acha que é tão simples até colocar minha mãe na equação. Nem mesmo Rose quer me apoiar."

"Eu gosto da sua irmã, mas ela precisa da mesma coisa que sua mãe - Um empurrão para fora da porta para que ela possa fazer o seu próprio caminho na vida. É hora das duas fazerem algo diferente do que viver dentro de sua bolha. Sua bolha está um pouco cheia. Algumas pessoas precisam sair e não é nem eu nem alguém que conhecemos", diz Edward, me dando uma piscadela. Mais uma vez, ele está certo. O bebê e Edward são minha família agora. Eles precisam ser minha prioridade. Eu farei tudo que puder para ajudar Rosalie a encontrar seu caminho, mas é hora de desenhar algumas linhas.

"Eu não iria deixá-lo sair e eu chutaria o seu traseiro se você tentasse," eu brinco.

"Não faça esse bico ainda", diz Edward, assim quando Irina procura nas coisas dela pelo meu batom. Ele me puxa para fora da cadeira e me envolve em seus braços fortes e capazes. "Você está presa comigo pela vida toda, lembra-se?"

Eu faço cócegas no seu nariz com o meu. "Eu me lembro. Fiz um voto diante de Deus e de Elvis."

Suas mãos deslizam para cima e para baixo dos meus lados enquanto seu sorriso me faz lembrar de todas as coisas boas que eu terei. "Sim, você fez. Não se esqueça."

"Eu não vou", eu prometo.

"Me ligue depois de falar com sua mãe." Ele começa a pressionar pequenos beijos no meu rosto e ao longo da minha mandíbula. "Eu preciso saber que você está bem."

"Ok". Eu capturo seus lábios provocantes e dou ao seu lábio inferior um puxão suave com os dentes. Ele faz tudo ficar melhor. Tudo vai dar certo no final. Ele me dá essa confiança.

O show ocorre sem problemas. Mesmo sem Rosalie, conseguimos. Eu mando uma mensagem para ela quando estamos saindo para dizer que eu espero que ela vá para Cincinnati comigo se ela ainda estiver em Detroit. Está começando a me assustar o fato de que eu não sei onde ela está.

Edward e sua banda saíram enquanto eu estava me apresentando. Uma longa viagem de ônibus e nós vamos estar juntos. _Juntos,_ juntos. A verdade vai sair, minha mãe já não será minha gerente, e minha vida como Isabella Cullen começará.

Mamãe não está feliz com o desaparecimento de Rose também. "É melhor que ela esteja morta ou em um avião, porque se eu descobrir que ela está simplesmente ignorando meus telefonemas, eu vou matá-la eu mesma."

Eu engulo uma garrafa inteira de água e tento ficar confortável no banco no ônibus. Nós ainda estamos estacionados do lado de fora do local. Eu queria dar a Rose uma chance de aparecer. Peter irá dirigir nesta etapa, mesmo que seja muito mais cedo do que o planejado. Eu acho que posso falar livremente na frente dele desde que ele nos viu esgueirando Edward no ônibus mais do que algumas vezes.

"Ela provavelmente já está indo para Cincinnati. Ela conhece alguém lá".

"Ela conhece alguém de lá? Sério?" Mamãe vai adorar todas essas surpresas. Talvez desistir de guardar alguns dos segredos de Rosalie fará dizer o meu mais fácil.

"Tem um cara. Em Cincinnati."

"Um cara em Cincinnati. _Perfeito._" Mamãe deixa a cabeça cair para trás e esfrega os olhos.

"Nós não temos sido completamente honestas com você, mas eu quero ser."

"Você sabe, isso é o que me mata! Eu trabalho pra caramba por você, Isabella! Eu trabalho e trabalho e trabalho. E o que eu ganho? Filhas que mentem para mim. Pirralhas ingratas. Você tem alguma idéia do que eu tive que fazer nas últimas horas para colocar uma tampa sobre tudo isso? Você sabe? Você tem sorte que eu sou sua mãe, porque eu não acho que você poderia pagar alguém o suficiente para lidar com toda essa merda".

"Eu não quero que você lide com essa merda!" Eu jogo minhas mãos para cima. Ela age como se eu tivesse lhe pedido para fazer isso. "Eu não quero que você passe cada minuto do seu dia obcecada com a minha carreira, mamãe, eu não aguento mais. Isso está arruinando o nosso relacionamento. Às vezes me sinto como o trabalho em vez de sua filha. Odeio isso e isso precisa mudar."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Isso significa que..." Eu sei que tenho que dizer isso, mas as palavras estão presas. Eu amo a minha mãe. Eu sei que ela faz o que ela faz, porque ela tem muito medo de que nós acabemos como ela, sozinha e lutando para cuidar de si mesma e duas filhas. Papai trabalhava e minha mãe ficava em casa com a gente. Quando o papai morreu, minha mãe não tinha idéia do que fazer. Ela não tinha outras habilidades além de ser uma mãe que ficava em casa. E isso não tinha uma alta demanda e o trabalho não pagava. Nada.

Eu acho que ela ficou com raiva do papai ter morrido. Era a emoção mais fácil de ela gerenciar. Sua raiva a empurrava para perseverar. Isso a ajudava a forçar e fazer as coisas acontecerem. E o que ela queria que acontecesse era que Rose e eu fôssemos financeiramente independentes. Ela queria que nós nunca precisássemos de um homem para cuidar de nós.

O único problema é que ela tirava nossa independência, o que meio que derrotava o propósito. Eu teria que deixá-la ir para que eu pudesse provar a ela que ela me fez a mulher que ela queria que eu fosse. Eu serei capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. Ela tem que me deixar.

"Isso significa que você está demitida."

Há um silêncio quando minha mãe deixa as minhas palavras afundarem nela. Ela me olha pelo que parece uma eternidade. "O quê?"

"Eu decidi contratar alguém para me gerenciar. Na verdade, Alice deve se reunir conosco em Cincinnati. Alice Brandon tem uma excelente reputação e eu sei que ela vai ser-"

"Você está brincando comigo agora?" Minha mãe grita. "Isso é uma piada, certo? Estou em algum programa de pegadinha, porque isso tem que ser uma brincadeira."

"Mãe-"

Seu rosto está vermelho e eu tenho medo que ela vá explodir, literalmente. "Você está me demitindo? Você está demitindo sua mãe?"

"Eu estou demitindo minha gerente para que eu possa ter minha mãe de volta. Eu não quero que você tenha dois papéis na minha vida. Você não é legal. Você quer saber por que Rosalie e eu estávamos mentindo para você? Porque você julga e critica. Você controla e manipula. Você nunca apenas ouve ou é solidária. Temos 22 anos de idade, mãe. Nós não somos crianças pequenas que precisam de sua mãe para dizer-lhes o que fazer a cada segundo de cada dia. Eu sou capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões."

Mamãe se levanta e começa a andar para cima e para baixo no corredor. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo." Ela ri, mas não o tipo de riso que me faz pensar que ela acha nada disso nem um pouco engraçado.

"Eu te amo. Eu quero minha mãe de volta. Eu quero ser capaz de dizer coisas sem você constantemente pensar em como isso vai impactar as vendas de discos."

"Você é inacreditável. Você sabe o que? Depois de tudo o que eu sacrifiquei por você? Depois que eu dei meu coração e alma para você e sua carreira? Eu não posso acreditar que eu criei alguém que iria virar as costas para sua família. Primeiro, você trai sua irmã e, agora, a sua própria mãe. Isso é realmente inacreditável."

Eu me levanto e tento levá-la a me ouvir. "Eu não estou virando as costas para você. Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é para que você me deixar lidar com a minha própria vida. Seja minha mãe e eu me preocupo com a minha carreira."

"Você quer se preocupar com sua carreira sozinha? Legal! Legal, Isabella! Vá em frente, se preocupe com isso. Sozinha!" Ela me empurra para fora do caminho, e eu caio de volta para o assento. Ela está fora da porta e descendo do ônibus antes que eu possa voltar aos meus pés.

Eu acho que é o que eu esperava que iria acontecer. Sento-me de volta e coloco minhas mãos em meu estômago. Eu não tive a chance de lhe dizer tudo, no entanto. Talvez eu não devesse ter começado com _você está demitida._

Minha mãe me odeia.

Minha irmã me odeia.

"O que você quer fazer, Senhorita Swan?" Peter pergunta. Há uma agenda para manter e a birra de minha mãe não se encaixa nela.

"Ela não vai voltar. Procure ter certeza de que ela entre em outro ônibus e, em seguida, vamos indo." Com sete ônibus de turismo e dezesseis caminhões em movimento nesta produção de um local para outro, ela tem muitas opções.

Eu estou sozinha. Mas eu estou indo para Cincinnati, onde Edward estará esperando. Nós vamos enfrentar a próxima parte juntos.

Edward me ama.

Este bebê vai me amar.

Como Edward disse antes, há coisas piores.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Que coisa louca! Agora estou louca pelo proximo._

_Estou postando hoje, pq amanhã vai ser uma loucura. Feriado e tudo mais... Beijos_


End file.
